Sealed Away?
by Mdragons-123
Summary: Harry is sent back into the past right into his parents fourth year. Voldemort fails to get future info from him, and changes Harry into a teenage girl. Title may change, best idea for now. Full Summary in first chapter....
1. Chapter 1

July 31, 2016

"Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty of 3 counts of using the Killing Curse for murder. You have hereby been sentenced to a lifetime sentence in Azkaban."

"I didn't commit those . . . why would I kill my wife and two best friends?" Harry shouted.

"Silence!" shouted the pale face of Lucius Malfoy, "You are to be turned over to the Dementors at once." He motioned for the guard that had brought Harry in. "Take this filth away!"

"You are worse than me Malfoy, I don't see how people ever came to trust you with power; you have done nothing but abuse the position of Minister to put your old enemies in Azkaban. This never was, and never has been, a fair trial." He let the wizard put him in cuffs, and take him out of the courtroom. Once they were a good ways away from the court room and in the Auror office to await deportation, he turned to the man.

"We have got to do something about Malfoy, it's just like Riddle all over again, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was back again." He said.

"I know mate, this is bad, you're accused of killing Ginny, Hermione and me . . . I don't know how they're going to take it."

"Hopefully, it will not be too bad."

"I'll see what Mione can bring up as evidence; I'll try and get your wand before they snap it."

"Ron, the Ministry is corrupted again, if you can, get my wand, Ginny, and my kids out of the country soon."

"I know, 'Mione and I plan to leave soon too." They looked around, and Ron looked at his watch.

"Its time." was all he said, as he helped Harry to his feet, and out of the office.

"Oh, god, Ron, I'm going to hear my mum again."

"We'll try and get you out, if we have to we'll bring ourselves in as evidence, however where Malfoy is in control, no doubt he's blackmailed everyone on the Wizengamot."

"Hopefully . . ." It seemed that the hallway wanted him to start that sentence, and all he saw before he blacked out, was a blur, and a dark chamber.

* * *

July 30, 1975

He hit the cold floor, and instantly woke up. He looked around for a minute, and saw everything was a little blurry.

"_Accio Glasses," _he said, his glasses which were lying on the floor next to him zoomed to his hand. He put them on, and instantly recognized the place he was being held in. '_Malfoy Manor!_' he realized with a start. He had only been there once before, and it wasn't very pleasant. He heard the door open, and saw a figure in black robes and a mask approach.

"Figures . . . well sounds like the Death Eaters are back in business." He said under his breath.

"Get up, the Dark Lord wishes to see you." The drawling voice said.

"Riddle? I would have thought he would have killed me by now. I see you're in his favor Lucius."

"How do you know who I am?"

"How do you not know me?"

"I don't care who you are, but you are an interesting one, it seems our plan is working so far."

"Plan?"

"Enough, the Dark Lord is waiting!"

"Oh joy, can't wait to see him again." He said with a hint of sarcasm, Malfoy however didn't pay attention. He grabbed Harry, and dragged him into a huge circular room, that Harry had never seen before.

"Never seen this before." He said a little too loudly.

"Ah, here is our guest, from the future." A high, cold voice Harry recognized all too well said.

"What do you mean from the future? Well I guess that would make sense as you don't have the face I recognize, Snake-face." Voldemort launched himself at Harry.

"What did you say?"

"Snake-face. It really fits you." Harry said trying not to tell him about the future too much.

"I thought so, _Crucio!_" Voldemort said. The spell hit Harry, but did nothing.

"What!"

"I've been hit with that spell too many times, too bad I don't have my wand here, otherwise we could have an interesting duel."

"Why wouldn't you have your wand?"

"I was arrested, on false charges."

"What is your name boy?"

"Why don't you tell the rest of the group your name Riddle; then maybe I'll tell you mine."

"No. _Imperio!_" The curse hit Harry, but he threw it off instantly.

"Have you been telling them you're pure-blood, because I know better, you're a half-blood, just like me."

"Tell me your name."

"Why should I tell you? You've tried to kill me and you failed, why should I ruin the chance that I might not exist at all to stop you. You'll find out my name soon enough."

"Insolent brat, I know of a way for you to tell me information. _Gritio Verducto_!" Voldemort screamed. Harry, who wasn't expecting this, failed to dodge the sky-blue flash of light that knocked him off his feet. He looked at Voldemort and opened his mouth to say that nothing had happened, when he noticed that his hair now reached his shoulders.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you notice already, now tell me the information I want, or I will not remove the curse."

"What exactly did you curse me with?" asked Harry in a lighter voice.

"I think you will find that your life will never be the same again. Now, take a look at yourself in the mirror." Voldemort said, "You won't even recognize yourself." One of the Death Eaters, Harry didn't even care, brought a mirror before the transfigured man. He now looked like a young girl, probably in her teenage years.

"Why the hell would I tell you anything about the future Riddle?" she asked.

"Because I am the only one who can remove that curse, I created it, in fact while you were unconscious."

"Don't you get it Riddle; I'll never tell you anything." She tried to Apparate, she didn't care where to, and soon found herself on the front steps of a very familiar castle.

"I'm…" she started to say, but was interrupted by footsteps.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry looked up into a face she hadn't seen in nearly 21 years. Sirius Black was looking down at her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"How the hell did you do that? You can't Apparate on the school grounds." She looked up and saw another familiar face. The face of Remus Lupin.

"Apparate? What is that?" she said. She felt like she had to lie, as they would question how she knew about this.

"Remus, do you think she was a victim of a spell?"

"Possibly, but . . . Peter, go get Professor McGonagall." Harry looked up, and saw the mousy boy run into the castle ahead of her.

"What's your name?" A familiar, but not complacent voice asked. Harry looked up to see the face of her father, James Potter.

"M . . . my name?" She asked. Thoughts were going through her head really fast. _'I have to think of a name, and fast.'_ "My name is Heather, I'm an orphan, and the last thing I remember was these weird people pointing sticks at me."

"Weird people? Were they in cloaks, and had masks?"

"Yes, they were."

"So you are the victim of a spell, of course . . . how old are you?"

"I'm . . . fifteen."

"Possibly . . ." her father said. Just then he was interrupted by a very stern-looking woman. Heather was pleased to see none other than Professor McGonagall; however, she tried her best to hide that with fright.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked.

"This girl, she said her name was Heather, came from that orphanage that was attacked earlier today."

"They said there were no survivors."

"Well, she doesn't look so good, like she has been mistreated."

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen, professor, can one of us take her up to Professor Dumbledore?"

"I don't know what can happen from that . . . but you can try. Mr. Lupin, the Headmaster wanted to see you, so why don't you take her up."

"Of course Professor McGonagall," Remus Lupin said, as he helped her to her feet.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Only to the person in charge of this school, don't worry, he won't bite, he'll try to help you."

"H . . . help me?"

"Yes, ah here we are. I don't know why he likes these, but Lemon Drops." The gargoyle came to life and moved to the side, revealing the spiraling staircase. Heather walked as slowly as possible, and reached the old wooden door that opened into the Headmaster's office.

"Ah yes, Mr. Lupin, but who do we have here?" the wizard in question asked.

"Sir, I think I'll leave that for you to discuss with her . . . since James, Sirius, and Peter know can they accompany me?"

"I don't see why not; just tell them to make sure they are out of there in time." Lupin closed the door behind him, and Heather turned to Dumbledore.

"Before you say anything, I just want to explain . . ."

"Explain what, my dear?"

"I would guess I was out for a bit, but apparently, I time-traveled, right into Tom Riddle's headquarters."

"Time-traveled you say, well, that is an interesting predicament . . ."

"Not only that, but he used a spell, that apparently he created, and used me to test it."

"You seem fine . . ."

"I'm not supposed to be this way, you see, I sort of was a 36 year old man before he tried this curse. Just after I found out what he did I somehow Apparated out of his headquarters, into the Hogwarts grounds. Maybe it's because in my own time, I could break through any ward at any time."

"What was your name?"

"My name . . . was Harry James Potter."

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events, any relation to James Potter . . . and do you remember the spell?" Heather tried as she might, but she couldn't remember the spell.

"No sir, I cannot."

"I see, does Voldemort know your true identity?"

"No, that was one of the things I managed to keep from him, but the reason I Apparated, was that he was wearing my mental shields down, and quick."

"Impressive, now, you are inexperienced with that body, as I can tell, the spell not only changed you, but it changed your clothes as well. I assume that you already have a cover story?"

"I was just making one up, and apparently, Voldemort did attack the orphanage he was raised in earlier right?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well, I told the Marauders that I was at an orphanage, and that I had been assaulted by some people wearing strange masks."

"They said Death Eaters."

"Naturally, sir, Voldemort is gaining strength, but he loses it on the night of October 31, 1981, when I, as a baby, defeat him for the first of 5 different times. The final time killing him, in what would have been my seventh year."

"Would have?"

"Voldemort took over the Ministry, he was using them to try and track me down, but I managed to avoid him till early May, when we were captured by some of his people."

"We?"

"Me and my best friends, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"Oh . . ."

"About a week later, we broke into Gringotts, to steal something of Voldemorts that would help us take him down. Then we ended up here at Hogwarts. This was where the final battle was fought, well down in the Great Hall."

"I see; how many people died?"

"Too many, over fifty from our side. Almost all on his."

"Hmm . . ." Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye. Just as he opened his mouth to say something however, there was a flash of light, and two more bodies fell to the ground in front of his desk. Heather immediately recognized them both.

"Ron, Hermione." She breathed. They both began to stir, and looked around.

"You know, Ron, you seem to be a complete imbecile at times."

"Glad to know of it 'Mione."

"Where are we?"

"If I might ask, what are you doing in my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus? But that doesn't make sense you're dead, unless we're dead too."

"I assure you, you are neither dead, nor are I, are you from the same time as one Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, he's my brother-in-law?"

"Yeah, but there's been a bit of a problem with that Ron." Heather said.

"Who are you? You can't be older than fifteen."

"Actually, that's just the body I was put in by Riddle when I arrived here; he thought he would use me as a test subject for a curse he just barely created."

"Who are you then?"

"I think you know me better as . . . Harry James Potter." Heather said, watching Ron faint.

"Harry is that really you?" Hermione asked.

"Be careful what you call me around the Marauders they're a clever bunch, I had to make up a name really fast, but they believed it was my actual name."

"What name did you come up with?"

"All I could come up with at the time was a first name."

"That would be?"

"Heather, I was thinking maybe using my mom's middle name for mine, but I don't know about a last name."

"Well, since you've put out the story that you are an orphan, maybe we could get a family here to adopt you, to keep you safe."

"How?"

"I can repress your memories of your previous life, and replace them with a string of memories for now."

"Sir . . . might I ask what happened here?" Hermione asked.

"I think the appropriate one to ask would be Heather. She alone knows what happened. Plus, in this time is the only one able to Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts' wards."

"Heather, what happened?"

"I was sent back in time, and cursed by Voldemort. Now that I've thought on it, I do remember the part that might have reduced my age."

"Yes . . ."

"_Verducto._" Heather said, without realizing it she activated a wand that had been lying dormant, two beams of light shot at Hermione and Ron. As the seconds went on, they began to look younger, and younger, until they reached the age Heather was.

"What happened?"

"I guess, my wand recognized Voldemort's spell, it used it, I'm assuming Ron did get my wand."

"Yeah, he did, glad we ran into you, so . . ."

"I think I'll take it back." Hermione reached into the robes Ron was wearing, and grabbed the wand that had served Heather so well. As the two connected, there was a flash of light, and Ron, of all people, began to change. They watched, as Ron changed, and his body twisted itself. In just a few seconds, the boy that was known as Ronald Weasley was no more.

"I think my wand just likes to act of its own accord, ever since I repaired it, it has done strange things." They looked at the mass on the floor, and it began to stir. Instead of Ron, on the floor, there was a young girl, who deeply resembled Hermione.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Ron . . . Harry's wand did it again, acting of its own accord."

"That wand must like you or something," Ron pouted, "Now I'm a girl too!"

"Hey being a girl isn't that bad." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but you're my wife. . . ."

"Not now, we'll have to figure out the parts of the spell, so we can find a counter-spell. Although, Riddle did say he was the only one who could reverse it."

"Good idea, great, why didn't he think of this before?"

"Because he never got a test subject . . ."

"So you're saying he did, he just never got the time, but that would mean we've already changed the past just by being here."

"Mione we sort of did change time, so everything wouldn't be the same when, or if, we go back." Heather said.

"What do you mean, if we go back?" Hermione said frustrated, "I want to see my kids again!"

"Hermione, calm down, we will try to find out what happened as soon as possible." Ron said.

"As for now . . ." Dumbledore said, and they all jumped, having forgotten he was there. "I think the three of you will be better off disguised as Hogwarts students."

"We . . ."

"I know that you have graduated, but I feel that this will be necessary in order to protect you three from Tom Riddle."

"Why would we need to be protected from a dead guy?" Ron asked.

"Because Ronald . . . he is not dead here as you might like to think he is, we are in the past. Does that make sense to you?" Hermione said.

"But . . ."

"Ron, we are in the year 1975 . . ."

"Oh." was all Ron could say.

"You know, you do bear an uncanny resemblance to me Ron."

"I do?"

"Now anyway, after Harry's wand acted of its own accord." Heather coughed, and Hermione and Ron jumped looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"I thought I heard Umbridge . . ."

"That was me."

"You and Ginny both do that so well."

"Can't help it. Anyway, you keep referring to my past self."

"Sorry . . . Can't help it, still not used to this."

"I know Mione." The three of them laughed.

"Ahem . . ." They jumped again, having forgotten Dumbledore was there again. ". . . As it is the end of the school year, the train will be leaving tomorrow. And Mr. Potter, I do know you've been trying to listen in at my door; you'll find I've made it impenetrable. But come in now, I have something I need to talk to you about." The door opened, and James Harold Potter walked in.

"Yes . . ."

"Can you contact your parents; I need to talk with them about possibly giving these girls somewhere to stay for now."

"Yes, sir."

"Now you may go, I must discuss matters further with these three." Heather saw James give her an eye, and then he briskly walked out of the room. Once he was out of earshot, Heather turned to kind old Headmaster.

"You do know that I'm actually his son right?"

"I thought that might be the possibility. Now, for further arrangements . . ."

"Sir, I know of a way . . . from the future, to repress memories. In our time they made it illegal to use, as it was constantly being used to make people think they were different people. But, I don't think it has been found out yet, so we should be okay if we use it." Hermione said suddenly. Ron, Dumbledore and Heather looked at her.

"Hermione, you're a genius!" Heather said, "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"I can." Ron said.

"This coming from Mr. I-married-the-smartest-witch-in-our-year." Heather stated.

"Well, actually Hermione was the one who invented the spell; it was made public knowledge when one Rita Skeeter listened in on the staff meeting in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"So they had to ban it." Dumbledore said.

"Well, so are we going to do it?" Heather said.

"Give Hermione and me some time before we do this, so that we can come up with possible memories to give each of you, false ones, but made up so well, not even the best Obliviator will be able to tell the real from the fake." Dumbledore said. Just after he finished, the fireplace roared, and two middle-aged people stepped out.

"Harold, Miriam, welcome, did James manage to tell you why I called you here?"

"Said something about needing some help with something."

"Yes. As you know, there was an attack on a Muggle orphanage earlier today. We thought there were no survivors, however, these three girls, somehow were teleported to Hogwarts, they have no idea how, or that magic was even real, this particular girl, remembers being in a dark cell, and then she picked the lock, and ended up listening in on a Death Eater meeting. It was when the Death Eaters found her, who found she was there when Voldemort's snake slithered past her on its way to its master, that she was teleported here. Upon arriving at my office, the other two appeared, and they don't know what's really going on. I was wondering, because, as I was going through the old first-year records, I found their names listed as not responded. Upon further questioning, I found that they had received the letter, but it had been taken away by the owner of the orphanage just as soon."

"So these three, have been explained to, about the world to which they belong?"

"Yes." Heather flinched at that single word, as she had heard that same word used in the exact same way, by the exact same person.

"We could give them a place to stay until they can find a home." Harold Potter said, "Don't worry about paying us back for it, all we would like to see is them happy."

"Thank you, now, one girl and I need to talk about something, she was the most confused and they will need to come here during the summer to catch up with their fellow students."

"That will be no problem Albus. Do you two want to come with us, to see the house where you will be staying?" Miriam Potter said turning to Heather and Ron.

"Of course."

"Miriam, I have been thinking of something, and I'm going to try a new way of reworking the memory. If it works I will be able to make it so that Heather here won't remember what that Death Eater meeting was about."

"That would probably be for the best, as we have no idea what You-Know-Who could do to her, to find out what she knows."

"That and she will still remember what your house is like."

"True, so very true, well, we'll be off, can you tell me your names?" Miriam Potter asked Heather and Ron.

"My name is Heather Marie Porter." Heather said thinking the rest of her new name up.

"Mine, well, it's . . ."

"Her name is Haley Sephrea Granger. And that is her sister over there, Hermione Jean Granger." Heather intervened, as she knew Ron hadn't thought of that yet. "She's a little shy around other people, so she doesn't remember things that great in public. One or two people and she's okay, but you get more than that, and she tends to stammer."

"It's okay Haley, there's no need to be nervous." Miriam said, "Now, Harold, can you please show these two how to use the Floo Network?"

"It would be my pleasure, my dear." Harold Potter walked over to the fireplace, and pulled out a bag of his pocket. He loosed the drawstring, and then pulled out some Floo Powder. He threw it in, and then stepped in; Heather and Ron did their best to look scared that he might burn up, and then he shouted, "Godric's Hollow," before vanishing into the ashes. Miriam followed, but left the Powder bag for the two girls.

"Are you going to take the bag or am I?" Heather asked.

"I will, but why the weird name?"

"First thing that came to my mind when I looked at you. Anyway, you and Hermione can pretend to be sisters, and then we'll figure it out."

"So I'll go by that name for now until we can figure out how to reverse this." Ron, _no, _Haley said. Heather stepped up to the fireplace, and pulled out some Floo Powder, throwing it on the flames. When the flames were emerald green, she stepped in, and quickly, but clearly, said, "Godric's Hollow." The next thing she saw was a good size living room, stone floor around the fireplace. She stepped out a little dizzy, and then turned to watch Haley Granger appear from the fireplace. Haley feinted a daze, and then stepped over by her.

"Mione said she'll be a while, so just to relax, and then when she gets done with whatever she and Dumbledore are doing, she'll be over and we can look around."

"R . . . Haley," Heather said, catching herself, "This is where I would have grown up, had my parents not died, and me marked."

"Are you serious?"

"No I am not Sirius."

"I meant the other one."

"Oh, yeah I am, this was in ruins when I last saw it." Haley opened her mouth to continue the discussion, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"There you are; did you happen to grab the bag of Floo Powder before coming over?"

"Yes, m'am, Haley grabbed it before she came through." Heather said, as Haley handed over the bag.

"You two are so nice, well, why don't we show you to your rooms, I'm sure Dumbledore will want to see you soon."

"Do you have a library?" Haley looked at Heather in shock. She _wanted_ to go the _library_?"

"Yes, first we'll show you to your rooms." Heather looked depressed, but as soon as they reached her room, her depression seemed to disappear like it was never there. She immediately went over to the bed, and collapsed on it. It was very much like the four-poster beds at Hogwarts, but it was better suited to a girl.

"Well, I can see you already like it, Haley will be next door to the left, and Hermione when she gets here on the right." Mrs. Potter said. Haley left the room with the two adults, and soon Heather heard the bed move a little in the next room over. She relaxed on the bed, and soon wondered why she had been dragged back in time. She shrugged it off, and began to look around. She soon noticed the full-length mirror, and looked at her body, as she didn't want to take the time while in Malfoy Manor. She had shoulder-length black hair that curled a little on the ends. She also noticed that her eyes were now blue rather than green.

"I guess it helps with a disguising my identity problem." She said out loud to herself. Her clothes, which Dumbledore had noticed were transfigured, now resembled a blouse and skirt, and she also took note of the earrings that had somehow been placed in. Her shoes were still tennis shoes, but a female style, rather than male. She just finished looking at herself, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she said. She looked up to see Haley enter.

"What were you up to?"

"Just seeing what I looked like, as I had not had the chance to when I was first presented with a mirror back in Malfoy Manor."

"Don't ever talk to me about that place. I still have nightmares about what Mione went through in there."

"What did you want?"

"Mione came by and said that we were needed immediately in Dumbledore's Office. And she said to bring your wand as well."

"Okay, so . . . let's go." The two teens made their way through the house back the way they came, and soon were in the den once more. Haley quickly went through, and Heather soon followed.

* * *

"Where did that brat get off to?" Voldemort shrieked, "She can't have apparated out, I have wards in place."

"What she did looked a lot like Apparation, my Lord." Lucius Malfoy said, "When I get back to Hogwarts I can see if she's there or not, Dumbledore probably will have come up with a cover story for her, but I should be able to recognize her."

"Lucius, I feel that you should no longer go to Hogwarts under the guise of a dead student, you are wasting your potential. Bring me Severus Snape; I do believe he is a fourth-year at the moment."

"At the moment, do you want to use him, my Lord?"

"I will see if he will do my spying for me. Until you get back, I will try to use a Locating Charm, but it will be difficult without hairs."

"Yes, my Lord, at once." Lucius left Voldemort's side, and he continued walking, pondering on who their visitor was. For once, even Lord Voldemort was clueless. He returned to Lucius' study, and began pouring over the books that he had been looking over when he had been alerted to her arrival.

* * *

"Welcome back you two, I see you are more comfortable." Dumbledore said, once Heather and Haley had arrived back in his office.

"Yes, sir, Hermione, I'm sure you haven't seen your room yet, do you want to go see it?"

"I will in a little bit. However, we came upon a problem, as we were looking at stuff. Heather, your wand, is it any different than it was when you first bought it?"

"Well, it is a little darker, but maybe, could Ollivander take a look at it? If it changed at all, he'd be able to tell us what to. I just hope it's still remotely close to what it used to be."

"What did it used to be?" Dumbledore asked, with that twinkle in his eye, which usually meant he was up to something. Heather looked at her friends, before answering.

"Holly wood, and a phoenix feather core, eleven inches. Repaired by the very wand in your possession, after it had been broken beyond normal repair."

"I take it, either myself repaired it, or . . ."

"I did, almost a year after your death, I happened upon the person who had disarmed you before your plans could take action, you had your death planned with a Death Eater who had turned spy. We thought he was truly on Voldemort's side, until the final battle where he gave me the memories that were necessary for me to just embrace Death and allow Voldemort to destroy himself. He died right after giving them to me, as he was thought to be the master of the wand."

"But as if you say, if my death had been planned, the wand's power would have died with me, as I had not been defeated."

"But you were just before your plans could take action, you could have saved yourself, but you froze me wordlessly, you were disarmed and I had to watch as you and the spy made it seem like he was betraying you." Dumbledore looked at the three girls, and stood up, walking over to the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." He said going into the fireplace. The three girls looked around, and relaxed for what seemed an eternity, before Dumbledore returned with another person behind.

"Mr. Ollivander, I would like you to take a look at a wand that one of these three girls has."

"Albus, it would be my pleasure." The old man said not as decrepit and sunken as he had been when Heather had last seen him. The year and a half in Voldemort's dungeons had taken its toll on him, and he had not yet recovered. Heather approached him, and held out her wand.

"Hmmm, ah, almost identical to that legendary wand, the Elder Wand, but it has a few other elements with it, a little bit of Holly and a core of a phoenix feather. It has been broken once and repaired, but the core is what interests me. For you see, the phoenix from which that wand's core came from, is none other than the phoenix in this very room. But what is odd is that this feather is the same in a wand that I made over fifty years ago, just after Albus had come into possession of Fawkes. Yes, I remember every wand I've ever made or sold, and this is just very interesting."

"So you're saying that it would be okay for me to continue using this wand, even though you haven't actually sold the wand that it had been?"

"So . . . it is that wand that is in my shop, but it is very different as well." Ollivander said, "So you are time-travelers are you?" The three girls nodded, before Heather spoke up.

"Mr. Ollivander, I was wondering, very soon, the Headmaster is going to use a method of repressing our memories, so that Riddle will not be able to use our information of the future. He can't use the Imperious Curse, as all three of us can throw that off with out effort." She said looking at him in the eye.

"Yes . . ."

"I was wondering if afterward, since I won't remember any of this, only of false memories, and of the Potter's house, if you wouldn't mind selling that wand to me, that way I could say that I bought it even in the alternate life I am about to live."

"I won't make you pay for it."

"As it is, my name right now in this timeline is Heather Marie Porter, but as I always have been an orphan . . . even in my past life . . . I don't know if that will change."

"Understandable, just keep a watch out for the first and middle names."

"I will be happy to send you an owl telling you which family she is adopted into, if she is, so you won't have to be on the watch. It won't be too long before she comes in to buy back her wand. Make sure you try her with a few fakes." Ollivander took the wand, and went back to the fireplace. Just before he did he turned to the other two.

"Are you two going to need your wands re-bought, or are you going to keep them?" the old man asked.

"We will need to buy them again." Hermione said. She grabbed Haley's and hers and handed them to the old man.

He went back through, and the three girls turned to sit back down, only to be interrupted by the fireplace once more.

"Ah, so there they are. So is your business done, Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Harold, it is."

"Very good, very good. Now Heather, after Dumbledore is done with what he needs to do to hide that Death Eater meeting, Miriam and I have a very interesting proposition for you, you see, even though we have only known you for a short while."

"I'll be happy to talk it over as soon as we are done here."

"Now Hermione, was it? Do you want to come see your room? You'll be able to set it up to your tastes, later."

"I think I will later." Mr. Potter left the room, and Dumbledore turned to the three.

"As I understand it, you will need a Dreamless Sleeping Potion to prevent your mind from fighting me, am I right Miss Granger." Dumbledore said to Hermione, she nodded her head.

"Vedley." A house-elf appeared, "Can you please fetch some dreamless sleeping potion from Poppy's stores."

"Yes sir." The house-elf disapparated with a crack and returned with a bottle of the potion asked for." Dumbledore conjured three goblets, and poured some in each. He handed it off, and the Golden Trio looked at each other, before drinking it down. One by one, they fell into a deep, but dreamless sleep. Dumbledore looked them over, and then pulled out his wand.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather woke up and felt like a garbage truck had hit her. The last thing she remembered was being taken from the cell that had held her and her friends. She wasn't sure what had happened after that. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in an armchair; she looked over and saw her friends Haley and Hermione Granger, orphans as she was, the sisters still didn't manage to keep out of trouble.

"W . . . what happened?"

"I believe I could answer that Miss Porter." A man's voice said. She looked up, and saw a very old man sitting at a desk.

"W . . . who are you, and what happened to me, am I dead?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore; you my dear were taken from the orphanage where you were raised, by a group of people that call themselves Death Eaters. They follow a single person; he calls himself, Lord Voldemort." The old man said.

"Where am I?"

"You are currently inside my office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The man said with a chuckle, "Don't worry your friends will be waking up shortly. You were rescued from their clutches, when you somehow appeared inside these grounds."

"I must be going mad, Witchcraft isn't real."

"Don't worry all muggle-raised children think the same at one point or another." She then noticed a big book on his desk.

"Muggle? What's that?"

"Muggle is the wizarding world's term for non-magical people. You however, are not a Muggle, you were merely prevented from coming, I believe when our Deputy Headmistress came to tell you about the world which you belonged to, the door was shut in her face."

"How long ago was this?"

"Almost 5 years ago?" He said, pulling out an envelope. "Have you ever seen one of these?"

"About 5 years ago, I was on mail duty, I went to get the mail, and found three letters, one for me, one for Hermione, and one for Haley. I really thought about taking them up to the room I was in, but decided against it. As soon as I got into the kitchen, the letters were taken, and thrown in the fire, by the person who ran the orphanage. He said it was a bunch of nonsense, just someone wanting to sell something. None of us were allowed on mail duty since." Heather said, "What happened to the orphanage?"

"It was destroyed in the attack. I think that the only reason Voldemort spared you, was because he himself was raised at that very same orphanage, over thirty years ago, and he sensed the magic in you, that was being withheld. I believe he wanted to turn you into, for the lack of a better word, an apprentice."

"Why?"

"He has always held a deal of respect for those orphaned at birth, and left at orphanages, especially if they are magical. If Mrs. Cole had still been the owner, I believe the letters may have gotten to you, but it appears they didn't."

"But Hermione and Haley weren't orphaned at birth; they had only been there a few years before the letters came."

"He didn't know that, and I believe he wanted to question each of you find out what you knew about your parents." Dumbledore said, "Now, as I said, you are a witch, and despite what Muggles think, witches aren't all evil, in fact very few go evil. Most live out their lives in plain view."

"Plain view?"

"Yes, they wear normal clothing except at wizarding world functions or in strictly wizarding world places."

"Oh, I see." There was a noise from behind them that made Heather jump. She looked around, and saw one of the twins waking up.

"Hermione, are you alright?" The girl woke up all the way suddenly, and jumped at where she was.

"Where am I, the last I remember was that dingy cell." She said.

"You were rescued, by someone who wasn't evil."

"That would be?"

"Me." Dumbledore said.

"And just who are you?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster here at this school." He waved his wand, and three cups of tea appeared in front of them.

"How did you do that?"

"It's magic, Mione. Magic is real."

"Magic can't be real, everything has a logical explanation behind it, and magic doesn't have an explanation behind it." Hermione Granger said.

"Miss Granger, please sit down." Dumbledore said. Hermione realized that she had subconsciously gotten up from her chair.

"How did you know my name?"

"Well, there is a book here, that lists each and every witch or wizard who has shown enough magic to come, as it did, it showed yours, Miss Porter's, and your sister's. For example, have you ever done anything that was unexplainable?"

"Like, changing peoples hair color from brown to black in a split second?" Hermione countered with her own question.

"Exactly."

"So what is the explanation behind magic?"

"As you said, there isn't one. You can choose to come back here, and join the soon-to-be fifth years, next September, or I can Obliviate you, and send you back to Muggle society."

"Muggle is the word for non-magic folk." Heather said before Hermione could interrupt.

"Oh . . . so what do we do if we choose to accept?"

"You will have to come here during the summer, and will have to take classes in order to catch you up with your classmates." This was met with a snort from behind.

"Classes during the summer. What else did I miss?" Haley Granger said when they looked at her.

"Oh, just the fact that magic is real." Heather said.

"Yeah, and the tooth fairy is real . . ."

"The tooth fairy is just someone Muggles made up. However magic is real." Dumbledore said interrupting.

"Oh, and are words going to prove that?"

"Absolutely not, I have already shown your sister, and your friend proof, so I indeed, have to show you, you would have come here almost 5 years ago, however the owner of the orphanage prevented my deputy headmistress from retrieving you, since he had heard the stories of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, who used to live at the very orphanage you were living at." He waved his wand, and produced another cup of tea out of thin air. "Now, do you believe me?" They looked at her, and saw her mouth was opening and closing.

"Now, Heather Porter, earlier I took you to a place so that we could stabilize your condition, as you had been tortured under the Cruciatus Curse for several minutes, any longer, and you probably would not have been completely sane.

"Before you ask, yes, there is such thing as Dark Magic, and the Cruciatus Curse is an example of that." Dumbledore said, "Heather do you remember the place; you were awake, and screaming at the pain."

"I think so, although I only remember a bedroom, before I blacked out now."

"That particular curse has that effect; I cast a memory charm on you when I got you here, to prevent you from remembering the torture you had gone through, although it is very likely that you will experience that same curse again." Dumbledore finished, "I can have the Potter's show you around, as they have graciously extended house room to all three of you, until a time when you feel comfortable around others."

"Th . . ." they were interrupted by the fireplace erupting in flames.

"Harold and Miriam, could I talk to you for a second, about the girls. Privately." He said. The girls quickly made their way to the door, and found themselves in a short hall, with moving stairs at the end. They waited there, until the door opened several minutes later.

"You can come in now, Harold and Miriam Potter, I trust you know our guests, Miss Porter, and both Miss Grangers, these are the Potters, they have a son your age, and he is here at the moment. Just in one of the common rooms. I should hope."

"Knowing those boys, they're up to something." Mr. Potter said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Heather, am I right?" asked Miriam. She nodded, "Albus has told us about you and if you would like, after you get to know us, and our son, would you consider having us adopt you, we were talking to some friends, and they said that they would be happy to adopt your friends."

"I would consider it." Heather said, "Thank you for allowing us houseroom."

"It was nothing, now, we would like to take these girls and show them their rooms, is that okay Albus." Harold said. The old man nodded.

"Then lets go, we have no time to waste, Miriam you did bring the Floo Powder, right?"

"I always keep it with me."

"Girls, the first and foremost thing you should remember when you use the Floo Powder, is to speak loud and clearly, and to throw the Powder in first, it freezes the flames so that they won't hurt you. Make sure you speak loud and clear, or you might end up in the wrong area. All you have to say once you're in is Godric's Hollow." Harold said, he then took the Powder from Mrs. Potter, and threw some in, stepping in seconds later, and then he vanished.

"Now, hurry up, and I'll go last." One by one the girls left the office, and once even Mrs. Potter was gone, Dumbledore chuckled to himself; things were going to be chaotic in the Potter household. Especially with the Marauder's around.

* * *

Only a few weeks later, the Granger sisters left to move in with the friends that the Potter's had spoken to. It was, as they said, to get to know the people a bit better.

"I promise, you'll still see us, Heather." Hermione said, "We'll be going to the same school."

"Not to mention we're neighbors." Haley chipped in. With that the sister's had left, and Heather was left to the torture of the Marauder's. She probably would have given up the first day, had it not been for the tutor that Dumbledore had assigned to her. The teenage girl that was helping her keep up with the work was Lily Evans, and so she had taught her a few tricks that she could use to keep out of the Marauder's way. When Lily had heard where she was staying, she had given her a list to help her stay out of James' way.

So far she had only done theoretical work, and was looking forward to the practical stuff. But it seemed that they were not going to waver. Only a few days after the two girls moved out, she approached the Potter's about them adopting her. As she approached the den, where she knew the two to be, she heard James shouting at his parents.

"But, Mum, I don't want a sister, I hope she chooses not to have you adopt her, I like being an only kid."

"James, you will not speak to your mother that way." Mr. Potter exclaimed.

"It's up to her, your father and I have both had our say in this now please leave." Mrs. Potter said. James stormed out of the room, and as he passed her, she heard him mutter under his breath, "I'm just going to have to find out how she manages to avoid my pranks."

"I heard that." She said. She opened the door, and saw the Potter's relaxing on the couch. She approached them, "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." They jumped a bit, she'd scared them a little bit.

"Yes, dear."

"You know how you said, that you wanted to adopt me."

"Yes."

"Well, I've decided to accept your offer. I don't care what James thinks, I heard him yelling at you as I approached the room. I think he's mad because I've learned how to avoid his pranks, it's not my fault Dumbledore set Lily as my tutor."

"So that's how you do it. She's made him fall in love with her, but she doesn't want him, or at least she doesn't show that she wants him. I think she does want him, but she doesn't want him to be so childish,"

"I think so too, but as I said, I've accepted your offer."

"That's wonderful, there's just one think we wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Um, would you want to do it the Muggle way, or the Wizarding way?"

"What's the wizarding way?"

"It's almost just like the Muggle adoptions, but with an extra, for a wizarding adoption, you add in a blood bond."

"A blood bond?" Heather asked curious.

"Yes, we would have to take some of James' blood, and some of your blood, and put them inside the opposite's body, and then some minor spell work is included. It seals the bond and causes the body to accept the blood and in turn causes you to be of blood relation to the person, so you would be our daughter of blood, a lot of pureblood families choose to do things this way, as it makes things a lot simpler."

"I would love to do it the wizarding way." Heather said.

"You also have the option of keeping your last name or changing it to ours."

"I think Potter sounds better than Porter with the name I have."

"We'll take you to the Ministry so we can do it then, tomorrow."

"Well it seems that we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, I'll tell James, and we all better turn in early, I'll expect you up about 6 o'clock." Mr. Potter said. They all said their good nights, and Heather left to go to her room, as she turned the corner, she heard something move, and for a second caught a glimpse of a foot.

"James, I know you're there, do you really want to know how I manage to avoid your pranks?" The boy pulled off the cloak in frustration.

"Yes, I want to know."

"Fine, its Lily Evans, she knows what you get up to in school, and she's been the one tutoring me over these past few weeks."

"Evans taught you how to avoid our pranks, eh. I'll get her yet, you'll see." James said.

"Doubt it with the way you act." She muttered.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing. You might want to turn in, as we've got to get up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You'll see." She said walking into her room. She could hear muffled footsteps as James walked away." She breathed a sigh of relief once he had gone. She crawled into the bed, and then quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day came all too soon for Heather, and James as well. As soon as he found out what they were doing, he tried to run off to the Lupin residence to hang out with a friend of his. Mr. Potter put him in a body bind, for that. He only released it upon arriving at the Ministry.

"Dad, I told you last night I want to stay an only child."

"James, we need your cooperation, besides wouldn't you like to be an uncle someday."

"Dad, I don't . . . wait if she gets adopted, then . . . okay, I'm in." James said, "Besides, it's for Heather isn't it."

"Okay, what have you done with the real James Potter?" Heather asked. They quickly made their way up to the appropriate department, and soon James and Heather were being sat next to each other. The Ministry representative pulled out a short knife, which he used to cut a slit in both James and Heather's palms.

"Now, place your palms together, so that the openings are right up against each other." They did so, and the guy pulled out his wand. He muttered a few indistinguishable words, and there was a bright flash of light, and when it cleared, they were told they could take their hands apart. They did so to find the wound already healed.

"You have now been blood bonded, so you are now officially related to each other." The representative said. "Harold, if you and your wife would sign these papers; then we will turn custody over to you, and the blood bond will have completed itself."

"That will do Bartimaius." Heather's new father said. He quickly signed the papers, and they left the office.

"So Heather, you are now free to call us your parents, as we are legally. Now, do you wish to go get a wand from Ollivander's?" her mother said.

"Yes, I do, mom." Heather said, for the first time having someone to call 'mom'.

"Then that's our first stop after opening you an account at Gringotts, that way you will be able to access money that you can call your own."

"Thanks." was all she could say. They made their way over to a fireplace in the Atrium, and used the Floo Network to head to Diagon Alley. When they arrived in the Alley, it was nothing like she had even imagined. They headed straight for the tall marble building that was marked GRINGOTTS. Once inside, they headed straight for one of the first goblins at a desk.

"Hello Mr. Potter." He said.

"Hello, Griphook, we would like to open a new account please." The first thing you learned with goblins, is that they don't take kindly to wizarding people, but are better at keeping money and treasures safe.

"Another account, eh, and would this be for the young miss I see that has joined your group."

"Yes, we adopted her earlier this morning, and would like her to have an account for future usage." Her father said.

"Very well, would you like to transfer some money into this vault from an existing one?"

"Yes, the main Potter vault."

"How much would you like to transfer?"

"1000 Galleons, 1000 Sickles, and 1000 Knuts."

"Very well, the misses name please."

"Heather Marie Potter." Her father said.

"Very well, Account number 702 is her account number, and here is her key." Griphook said producing a small golden key, which he handed to Heather.

"Thank you Griphook."

"I'll have someone take you to both vaults, Hungar!" a goblin walked out of a back room.

"Yes, Griphook?"

"Please take the Potters to vault 700, and vault 702."

"Vault 702 is currently unowned."

"It has been set up for this young girl."

"Very well, follow me." The family followed the goblin into the back, where they got into a cart.

"Uh, James, how fast does this go?" Heather asked.

"Not sure, but it can't speed up any faster or slow down until its destination is reached." The cart started off, and they went down a lot of hills and back up a few, until they finally reached the main Potter vault.

"Lamp, please." Hungar said, they handed him the lamp that Mr. Potter had been holding. They got out of the cart, and followed him over to the door.

"Key, please." Mr. Potter handed him the golden key. The goblin put it in, and the vault opened. What Heather saw inside was not what she expected. Instead of the medium sized pile of money she had been expecting, she saw a huge room with a pile of gold, silver and bronze coins in the center.

"The transfer is already complete. As soon as we are done we will walk to the next vault." Mr. Potter said. James looked about ready to fuss, as they weren't stopping at his vault.

"James, we will come back later on to buy the rest of the school things, and then we will get money out for you." He looked away, and his father picked up a reasonable amount of the gold coins. They walked down to the next vault they were to stop at, and Heather saw the pile she had been expecting in the other vault. Their father helped her to get an amount for the rest of the summer, and then they were escorted back to the front of the bank.

"So . . . on to Ollivander's wand shop, and then home." They set off down the street and soon entered the old wandmaker's shop.

"Ah, Harold Potter, holly and dragon heartstring 13 inches."

"Pleased you remember."

"Miriam, you had willow and dragon heartstring 14 inches, very good for charm work."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, yes, the young Mister Potter, a mahogany wand eleven inches, excellent for transfiguration."

"Yes."

"Ah, yes, I remember you, yes, I saw you in Dumbledore's study the day you arrived there, he told me he would owl me if I wasn't to be expecting you, but as he didn't here you are."

"I don't remember seeing you before . . ."

"Ah, you were unconscious at the time, ah yes, so is it Miss Porter, or Miss Potter?"

"It's Potter now."

"So you are here to get a wand now. Here, ebony and phoenix feather 14 inches."

"What am I supposed to do?" she said after taking it.

"Take it in hand, and use it." She started to swing it, but it was taken away almost immediately. This went on for several tries, until he finally pulled out a wand from the back of the store.

"Yes, I wonder, you see I received this wand from a friend, and I have been studying it since. It seems to be made of both elder and holly, with a phoenix feather core. Eleven inches long." She took it and felt warmth running through her body, and she knew that the wand had chosen her.

"What's odd about it?"

"The two woods seemed to have fused, as if the holly took on the properties of the elder, but the holly is what was originally there."

"What could have caused this?"

"I believe this wand was broken once, almost irreparable, if it had not been for that legendary wand."

"The one that has been most easily traced through history, otherwise known as the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, or the Wand of Destiny." Heather watched her father say this with a hint of anger.

"Dad . . . what's wrong with that?" James asked.

"That wand is supposed to be unbeatable, the owner of the Elder Wand is supposed to be undefeatable, but the trail ran cold long ago."

"Yes, no one except for the owner now knows where it is. Whoever it is isn't stupid. They know the risks of flouting it about that they have the wand. They'd be murdered in their sleep." The group gave this a thought and then Ollivander spoke once more.

"Do not tell anyone that the wand in your possession has qualities of the Elder Wand, they will think that you actually have the wand, and most likely kill you."

"I understand sir."

"Very well, I give this wand to you, free of charge; do not use it for the wrong purposes. As I always say the wand chooses the wizard." Ollivander answered.

"Are you sure? I can pay for it."

"No, I won't accept payment for this." Ollivander said. The Potters left the shop with a weird air around them, they weren't sure what had caused Ollivander to just give it away but they accepted it, and returned to their house.

"James, could I talk to you for a second?" Heather said upon arriving at home. Her brother nodded, and they hung back.

"What's this about sis?" he asked. He looked at her as though she had done something wrong. She didn't know what to say but she knew she had to say something.

"James, what is going on with you and the rest of your little gang?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is Lupin coming over? And the rest of them?"

"Remus? He's coming over because we're friends."

"Why are the rest of them coming over as well?"

"Because we like to get together." Was all he said. She looked at him odd, and he walked off. She'd asked because of the disappearing books on Animagi. Lily had explained what Animagi were, and so she'd read the books just as soon as they reappeared. In the margins, she saw doodles, and all of them were of a lily flower, which meant James had been reading them.

"James!" she called out. He walked back.

"What is it now?"

"You aren't doing anything illegal are you?"

"No, and I must tell you not to go for your nightly stroll tonight."

"Why?"

"Tonight, is when werewolves come out, and Mum and Dad said they heard wolves nearby last full moon, they don't want us getting bit."

"I see." She was a little doubtful, but she went along with it. He headed back to his room, to await his friend's arrival, and she headed back to hers to waste the night away.

* * *

It was the next morning when Heather next came out of her room, pretty early as she had been woken up by the back door opening and then slamming shut. She dressed quickly, and then headed down to the kitchen, where she saw, through the window James and one of his friends helping another person towards the house. As they got closer, she recognized the person as Remus Lupin another of James' friends. She opened the door, and walked out to them.

"Is he okay?" she asked noticing the gashes on Lupin's chest, and arms.

"It's nothing sis, just go back to your room."

"What did you guys go do last night?"

"Heather, it's not what they did, it's what I did." Remus spoke up.

"Remus, please lets get inside."

"There's a specific reason James told you not to come outside. It's because of me."

"What do you mean?" she said not recalling why James told her that.

"Heather, I . . . I'm a werewolf." Remus answered. It dawned on her just then what her brother was doing reading those books.

"You guys aren't becoming Animagi to help Remus are you?" she asked her brother and Sirius.

"No, of course not, we'd have to go through a bunch of paper work. We don't want to do that unless it's for a job." James said nervously. She looked at him straight in the eye, and his eyes betrayed the truth. They were, but she decided to drop it. She wasn't going to expose them yet, keep it for blackmail material. She left them alone, and they turned to Remus.

"I think you blew it, Moony."

"Padfoot, just wait until you get your transformation down."

"Prongs, your sister can expose us you know." Sirius said.

"I don't think she will though, she doesn't know for sure."

"If she does, we could be on our way to Azkaban."

"She doesn't hate me that bad, does she?" James asked. The rest of his friends looked unsure. James and Sirius helped Remus into the house, and up to the table.

"Oh, my, it just gets worse doesn't it?" a voice said. James looked up to see his mother hustling towards them with several vials in hand.

"Talk about it . . ." The boys laughed, but Remus also winced as his wounds began to heal. As soon as he was done, they helped him up to his bed, which they had placed in a guest room so he could recover.

* * *

September 1, 1975 seemed to arrive very quickly once Heather got her wand. Sooner than she knew it, they were at King's Cross ready to board the train to Hogwarts.

"Are you sure you've got it?" James asked.

"Yes, James, you've gone over this about 100 times already. I know how to get on the train." Heather answered. They arrived at the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. James, after making sure no Muggles saw them, ran through the barrier. Heather soon followed after him, but as soon as she had gone through could find no sign of him.

"Must have gone to join up with the other Marauders," she muttered, before seeing a friendly face. Lily Evans had just come out of a waiting booth dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

"Heather!" Lily shouted.

"Lily, its so nice to see you." Heather replied to her friend. They embraced, and stood facing each other.

"So, how's life been with your brother?" Lily asked.

"You know, horrible, but manageable."

"Let me guess these past few weeks he's been bugging you about how to get on the train, every single waking moment of every single day." Lily suggested, Heather nodded. The two laughed, and then Heather brought up the question.

"So why are you already in your robes?"

"I was made a Gryffindor Prefect. Your brother isn't the other one is he?"

"No, he would have been lording it around. Actually its Remus, I overheard them last week."

"Really, maybe they'll shape up."

"Somehow I think they think they'll get away with more."

"Seeing as they play pranks on just about everyone, I don't think they will."

"You're right." The two girls quickly chose a compartment, and stowed their stuff away. They then hurried out to wait for Haley and Hermione. The two were not kept waiting, as they soon saw their friends. They hurried and got on the train, and Heather fumbled around in her pocket. She pulled out a silvery-gray cloak that she hadn't known was in there.

"Hmm, it seems, I forgot to slip this back into James's stuff." Heather said, "Maybe we can find out what they're planning." Lily laughed, and left the compartment to head up to the front to catch the Prefect's meeting.

It wasn't until about an hour later that Lily finally stepped back into the compartment. She was tired, and when Haley opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, Lily just nodded, and they understood. The Marauders had struck again.

"What did they do this time?"

"Thing is I can't actually pin it on them, as no one saw anything that linked the prank to them."

"Too bad they didn't have this."Heather said holding out the invisibility cloak.

"Heather, I believe I was missing that." A voice said outside their compartment. She opened the door to see her brother standing outside.

"James, I, might have just, forgotten to get it back into your stuff before we left the house, and . . ." She started, but was interrupted by footsteps coming down the corridor. She looked to the left, and saw three people heading their way. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, had all come following James to see what had been taking him so long.

"Oi! Prongs, what's the hold up, does she have it or not?" Black said. When they made eye contact for a mere moment, Heather felt her face go red. She broke eye contact, and handing the silvery cloak to her brother. He gleefully took it, and the four boys headed off down the corridor. Heather walked back inside and shut the compartment door, and turned to face the other three girls.

"So he wanted it back huh," Lily said.

"Not much we can do about that as it is his." Heather said, hoping that Lily didn't bring up Black.

"So, what happened between Black and you, I mean you sorta blushed when you made eye contact." Hermione asked. Haley nodded as she munched on a box of Every Flavor Beans that she had bought when the food trolley had come round. Heather looked away and sighed, thinking that it may have just been Black himself.

"Nothing," she said after a few minutes. Lily saw she didn't want to talk about it, and didn't press the issue any further. She glared at the other two as a warning, so they would back off of it.

"Well, another year of trouble from the Marauders." Lily said.

"I could owl home but I'm pretty sure Mum, already knows James is trying for the record of the most detentions in a year." Heather said glad to be off the topic of her and Black.

"Well, we have a little bit, but do you want to get dressed in your robes? Then we won't have to worry about that so we can keep tabs on the Marauders." Lily said. She was dreading stepping outside of their compartment just as much as the rest of the girls were.

The rest of the train ride went uneventful, until they arrived at the station, when there was a loud bang, and a skinny black-haired boy had his robes turned pink.

"Severus!" Lily shouted. She hurried to his side the rest of the group following. When she got to him, she quickly muttered the counter curse "Finite Incantantum." His robes returned to normal. She helped him to his feet, and they stared at each other.

"Thanks Lily." The boy named Severus said, "Who are these others?"

"These three are sorta new, but they should have been here long ago, don't you remember me telling you how empty the Gryffindor dorm was, and that all the other dorms were full, we didn't have quite forty in our year remember. Their names are Hermione and Haley Granger, and Heather Potter."

"Another Potter . . ." Severus said before being interrupted by Heather.

"I may share the same last name as James, but I am on your side on this, besides it's easier for me to get him at home than it is for the rest of you."

"Excellent." Severus said

"So what's your name?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Severus Snape." He said. "Now shall we go up to the castle." They hurried into a carriage, and they continued talking until they reached the castle. Upon arriving, they met Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall.

"Misses Granger and Miss Potter, would you follow me please, you are to have a private sorting before the first years are sorted." The usually stern woman said, just as a water balloon burst over Lily's head.

"So bored without no one to pick, Peevsie was." A cackle issued.

"Peeves stop this right now, or I will go to the Headmaster." McGonagall said. She led the three girls into a room off the entrance hall, where there sat a three-legged stool, and a patched old hat.

"You are to put on the hat in alphabetical order, so Haley Granger, you're up first." McGonagall said. It was a few minutes before the hat said out loud "GRYFFINDOR!" Haley took the hat off and handed it to McGonagall. Hermione approached the stool next, and had the hat put on her, but before it had even settled, the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well, Miss Potter, you're last." Heather's knees started to shake, and then she approached the stool.

"_Well, it would be nice to say that's its nice to see you again, but I shouldn't be seeing you for about 16 years." _a voice said in her mind, _"Yes, even with what the Headmaster has done, I can still read your mind, hmm, lets see where to sort you."_

Even though Lily had said that they needed to have inter-House union, she thought to the head "Can I please go with my friends."

"_Well, that's where I was going to put you anyway. Once I make a decision I never go back on it, _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word out. Professor McGonagall took the hat off, and Heather joined her friends.

"Now, I am going to go speak with the Headmaster, you are to wait until I come to get you, once I do, go sit with the Gryffindors at the house table." They followed her till the reached the front doors of the Great Hall. A few minutes later she came to get them. As they entered the Great Hall, they heard Professor Dumbledore speaking.

"Now, most of you know that four years ago, instead of the usual forty students, only thirty-seven entered this Great Hall to be sorted. Over the summer, it was found that these three had been in an orphanage, the same one that had been destroyed. Over the summer, they were tutored by their fellow fifth-years in order to catch up. They were just sorted, in a private sorting, in order to keep the pressure from getting to them, and they were all sorted into Gryffindor. Please welcome Hermione Granger, Haley Granger, and Heather Potter, and please make them feel welcome." There was clapping and they found three seats open next to Lily at the Gryffindor table. They sat next to her, and the Great Hall opened once more, and admitted the first-years.

"When I call your name you will approach the stool to be sorted." McGonagall said. Heather blocked out the rest of the Sorting with the thought of what the Hat had said to her.

"_Well, it would be nice to say that's it's nice to see you again, but I shouldn't be seeing you for another 16 years."_ The thought kept running through her head, and she decided that the hat was just crazy, although she felt it was something important. She was too deep in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed the food. At least until Lily snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Heather, are you going to eat something?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, just was thinking." Heather said before getting some chicken and a baked potato. The rest of the feast passed by, and then Dumbledore sent them off to bed, the prefects leading the first-years to the portrait of Gryffindor house.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Toothful." Lily answered. The portrait swung open and admitted the group into the common room.

"Woah." A first-year said.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, this is usually where you will spend your time outside of classes. The dorms are boys, the stairs on your left, girls on the right, and I do stress this badly, watch out for the Marauders."

"Who are they?"

"They are fifth-years, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Talking about me Evans?" a voice said. The group turned to see James Potter framed in the doorway.

"Potter, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing Evans, just coming into the Common Room." He said, trying to act innocent. Heather, however, recognized the tone in which he said it.

"Lily, send them off to bed, we'll deal with those as soon as they're gone." The first-years, although they wanted to see what would happen, went to bed, too tired to ignore a figure of authority. Heather turned back just in time to see James slip a supposedly blank piece of parchment into his pocket.

"Ahh, do you have to spoil the surprise?"

"What surprise, and I wouldn't be surprised if you've roped Peeves into helping you." Lily said. They stared eye into eye for a while before the portrait to the common room opened and admitted the rest of the Marauders. Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin were all laughing as though they had just pulled a prank and gotten away scotch free.

"Did you see Snivellus' face?" Black asked, "When those fireworks went off and he . . ."

"What did you do to Severus?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, just scared him a little." Black answered. The girls looked at each other, before turning and heading up the girls dorm stairs to the fifth years. Lily, Hermione, and Haley fell asleep almost instantly, but Heather remained awake, and couldn't get what the Sorting Hat said out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Over two years later, Heather's friendship with Lily was still strong, and in fact, they had managed to catch the Marauders in the pranks they pulled. Not like it mattered to them though. The Marauders enjoyed detention as much as they liked pulling pranks. About a month into their seventh year, found a Ministry owl landing in front of Heather. Like everyone else, she was just as confused about what it was about. She noticed a similar owl land in front of her brother. He ripped into the letter, but immediately his face turned into one of horror. She turned her attention to her letter, with a sense that something was wrong at home. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Miss Potter;_

_We regret to inform you that He-who-must-not-be-named attacked your home at Potter Manor late last night. It was discovered upon arrival of the Aurors, the bodies of Harold and Miriam Potter, your parents, dead in their bedrooms. They had been attacked and had no chance of defending themselves. It furthered our belief that it was He-who-must-not-be-named, when the Aurors found the Dark Mark set over the house. We leave it to you and your brother to decide how to deal with their burial. _

_We at the Ministry of Magic send our regards._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department_

As soon as she had read it, it dropped from her hands, and she burst into tears. She ran from the Great Hall, and up into the Gryffindor common room, where she ran into the girl dorms, and collapsed on her bed, crying. A few minutes later, Lily came in.

"Heather, what's wrong?" she asked.

"T . . . they're dead." She said between sobs.

"Who's dead?"

"Mum and Dad." Was all Heather said, before she broke into sobs again. Lily walked over to her friend, and sat down on the bed beside her. She conjured a tissue, and handed it to Heather, who took it and blew her nose. She banished it, and then looked up at Lily.

"Here, stay here and get some rest, I'll tell the teachers what happened, and that you went back to bed so you wouldn't lose your temper with someone taunting you about your parents, as I'm sure the Daily Prophet has gotten word of it." Her words were as soothing as a mother's words were, and Heather nodded. It wasn't long after Lily had left that she fell asleep.

* * *

She was in a pleasant dream, enjoying a day; it seemed to be in the future. But it was interrupted, when she heard a gate creak nearby. She went to investigate, and saw a black-robed figure, who she was sure didn't live there, approach the house behind the gate. The door was blasted off, and immediately she heard a familiar voice.

"Lily, take Harry and run! It's him, I'll hold him off!" her brother's voice shouted. She watched from behind as James jumped off the couch, and ran into the hall, and she could hear the robed man mutter under his breath that it was too easy, and she saw why, he'd forgotten his wand on the couch.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ the robed man shouted, the green jet of light hit James, and he fell to the ground, dead. The robed figure approached the stairs, and climbed them, Heather followed not knowing what to expect. What she saw shocked her to her very core. As they entered the room that the robed figure knew to be the room that the other two were trying to escape from, she saw her best friend Lily Evans holding a black-haired baby.

"No not Harry, please not Harry." She was pleading with the man.

"Stand aside silly girl!"

"No not Harry, please take me instead."

"Give me the boy and you will live otherwise you will join your husband in death."

"No, please not Harry." Heather realized that Lily had married James, and had a son in this dream. She was willing to die to protect her son. Heather heard movement from downstairs, but it appeared that who ever it was attacking them didn't.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _the man shouted. Lily fell to the ground dead. Heather wanted to do something to the man. He had just killed Lily.

"Ah, yes, we mustn't forget young Mister Potter. A baby prophesized to defeat me, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time. With this death nothing will stop me." He once again said the words, but instead of killing Harry, the curse rebounded, and struck Voldemort. Heather thought she heard the faintest scream from downstairs, and then the nursery door opened, and in stepped, herself.

"Lily!" her older self said. She rushed to Lily's side, and pulled out her wand, "_Enervate!"_ the red-haired woman started breathing again.

"Heather? Where's . . . Harry? Where's my baby?"

"Mama!" Harry said from his crib. Lily stood up weak, but grabbed her son.

"Lily, we have to get out of here, the house is unstable, James is alright, Sirius is tending to him."

"What about the Ministry, they think your husband betrayed us, we chose to leak a false trail that Sirius was our Secret-Keeper, why did we think it might have been Remus?" Heather gasped. In this dream, she had married Sirius Black. She heard a faint voice suddenly.

"Heather, wake up, Heather!" it was Lily's voice. She was trying to wake her up. She responded immediately hoping to get out of the nightmare that was her dream.

* * *

"Heather wake up!" Lily shouted. Heather opened her eyes to see the 17 year-old Lily Evans.

"Lily, what's the matter?" she asked.

"You were screaming, saying something about your brother dying, and then me, and a baby, named Harry, only it was like you were talking in my voice. Then there was another voice, one saying that Harry was prophesized to defeat you-know-who. Then my voice again saying that your husband being a Secret-Keeper, was a false trail, that Sirius Black had been a false trail, and that we thought it might have been Remus."

"Lily, I think I might have seen the future."

"Like a Seer would?"

"No, I don't know. At first, I was in a pleasant dream, and then I heard a gate creak, and I went to investigate, and that was when I saw _him_. Lily shuddered at the thought of the man, who had proclaimed himself Lord Voldemort. He was approaching a house, and then I heard James, at least I think it might have been James, scream 'Lily take Harry and run, it's him, I'll hold him off.'"

"But, that would make me most likely his wife, and why would I marry your brother?"

"I don't know, but then he cast the Killing Curse at James, and then he proceeded upstairs where I saw you in the dream. You were pleading with him, telling him to take you instead. Finally after a few minutes he killed you, and then moved on to the baby you were protecting. He tried to kill him, but the curse backfired, and destroyed you-know-who. A few seconds later, I saw myself, only I was older, come in, and revive you."

"But you can't revive a dead person."

"That's the thing, I don't think you actually died, I don't know how. Then you wanted to know about Harry, and then you picked him up. Then you turned to me, and said something about the Ministry, and how they thought my husband betrayed you, and that we leaked a false trail that Sirius was the Secret-Keeper. We thought it might have been Remus doing something, and then . . . that would leave, either Hermione, Haley, or Pettigrew. One of those three actually betrayed you."

"Wait a second, so I married your brother, you married Black, and me and James were under the Fidelius Charm?"

"I think so. You were betrayed, but you woke me up before I could finish the dream out, I said something about the house being ready to collapse, so I guess we got out of there, and joined James and Sirius."

"Well, write this down, maybe we could make sense of it, another time, like maybe . . ." Lily was cut off by a long howl.

"Remus!" Heather said.

"What was that?" Lily said unaware that Heather had noticed the moon phase.

"That was . . . no ordinary wolf, it was Remus." Heather said.

"You don't mean Remus is a werewolf, do you?"

"He is. He was at our house after a full moon a couple of years back, and when James, and Black went out to fetch him, I confronted them, and Remus himself told me what was up. I thought maybe they were doing something illegal, but they said they weren't. But then all the books on Animagi returned suddenly the summer after fifth year."

"Wait a minute; werewolves are harmful only to humans, right?" Heather nodded, "so what if you brother and their group became Animagi to keep Remus under control."

"That would explain Snape's tale of how a stag saved him from a wild animal, when he was poking around the Willow in fifth year. I mean stags aren't common around here are they?"

"No they aren't."

"Hey Lily, you know that piece of parchment that you confiscated from the Marauders yesterday?"

"The blank one?" Heather nodded, and Lily pulled it out of her trunk.

"Let's see, how about we try to figure out how they use it?"

"How about asking what it is?"

"Good thought." Lily said, she pulled out her wand. "I, Lily Marie Evans, politely ask you what you are." Writing suddenly appeared on the parchment.

"Messers Moony and Wormtail would like to say that Messer Prongs is going to be a complete idiot." Heather read, just as more writing appeared.

"Messer Padfoot would like to say that Messer Prongs has no right to reveal Marauder secrets, but probably can't stop himself from telling them to the love of his life."

"Messer Prongs, would like to say congratulations Lilyflower, you have found the Marauder's Map, just tap it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' to activate it." Heather finished.

"Prongs would definitely be your brother; no one else calls me Lilyflower." Lily said, before tapping the parchment again and saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink appeared on the parchment starting with the words, "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Immediately they opened it and saw three miniscule dots moving along one of the Seventh floor corridors, right toward the Grand Staircase. They were labled, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The two girls looked at each other, before slipping on some slippers, and heading after the trio.

* * *

"I can't believe you let Evans take the Map Peter." Sirius Black said in a low whisper.

"I didn't she just confiscated it, I doubt she's taken it to Filch yet." Pettigrew said. He felt a lot like an outcast, a lot of the time, but he was still part of the most popular group in the school.

"Still we don't know if she's figured it out." James Potter said.

"Actually I think I did seeing as I activated your little map." A feminine voice said, "James Potter, you are Head Boy, why are you constantly out of bed late at night." They turned and saw Lily Evans and Heather Potter holding the Marauder's Map in their hands.

"Oh, and how did you figure it out?"

"Lily asked it what it was, and you being head over heels for her, or at least the Map version of you, told her how to activate it."

"Prongs, I told you not to mess with the Map while Moony was creating it, but no you had to go and add a personality to it, and it just had to be mostly yours."

"Seeing as Messers Moony and Wormtail said you would be a complete idiot, I would say that those two are Remus and Peter, am I right." Heather asked, getting nods from the trio.

"Messer Padfoot, that would be Black, said that Messer Prongs had no right to give away Marauder secrets, but wouldn't be able to stop Messer Prongs from telling them to the love of his life." Lily said, "And that is how we got access to your map."

"Ah ha, wait till Moony hears how you messed this one up for good Prongs!" Black said.

"And just what were you doing out of bed?" Heather said giving a stern glance at the trio.

"We were . . . uh, going to the kitchens."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Animagi books were disappearing up until the summer after fifth year, Snape was saved by a stag from being bitten by Remus, and you are constantly sneaking out. You three became Animagi to stop anymore incidents with Remus right?" Lily said.

"How did you know about Remus?" James asked.

"Figured it out." Lily said, "It's not that hard for someone who actually puts time into their work."

"How the hell did you figure out us being . . ." Black said, before having his mouth covered by James.

"Padfoot, you're going to wake the whole school."

"Let me guess, Prongs, means something with antlers, mostly likely a stag, Padfoot, well the only animal I can think of that has padded feet, is a dog, and Wormtail, would have to be something that has a worm-like tail, probably a mouse or rat." Lily said.

"Darn you two are too smart." James said.

"We were actually right about that?" Heather and Lily looked at each other.

"Yeah, now please, Moony's waiting for us and trust me, any longer, and he tends to try to tear out of the tunnel to go find us."

"What tunnel?"

"The one under the Shrieking Shack." Black said before covering his mouth.

"We'll let you go, on one condition," Heather said, the Marauders leaned in closely, "Teach us to become Animagi." The three boys looked awkward at the two girls.

"All of you, including the twins?"

"Including the twins." Heather said. Lily looked awkward at her. Heather mouthed that she would talk later to her.

"We'll do it, and tomorrow you have to give us back the map as well." James said, Heather swore under her breath, but nodded at the counter offer. The three boys gleefully ran off, and the two girls returned to Gryffindor Tower.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, upon reaching the dorms.

"What was what about?"

"The whole Animagus thing."

"Well, I thought we could use it as blackmail for when they pull pranks."

"But us becoming Animagi?"

"Well, it would be nice wouldn't it, and if we were unregistered, then You-Know-Who won't know our animal forms."

"Lily, I just have a question." Her friend looked at her as she was slipping her slippers off.

"What's on your mind?"

"Would you really be willing to die for your children if the case ever came up." Lily looked shocked at the words that came out of Heather's mouth.

"Heather, if it ever came up, I think that yes, I would be, I would gladly sacrifice myself in order for my child or children to keep on living." Lily looked down at the end of her sentence, tears building up in her eyes.

"One last thing, do you actually like my brother?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, you do fight with him constantly . . . and . . ."

"This year, since he has been made responsible for the well being of the students of Hogwarts, I have seen a major change in your brother's personality. So much of a change, that even I can't deny that I like him, possibly . . . even . . . love him."

"Lily, I know how you feel, I feel exactly the same way about Black, but I think it's more the fact that he ran away from his parent's house, and I've come to know him a bit better since then."

"Well, isn't this contradicting, here we are denying that we are in love with them almost every single day, and yet, now, we can't deny it any longer."

"I guess that's just how life is." Heather said under her breath. She waited for Lily to fall asleep, before heading out of the dorms, and out into the common room to try to fall asleep.

* * *

"I still can't believe you Prongs, your charming of the map screwed it up." Sirius Black said the next morning.

"Still, they do have blackmail on us, with us being unregistered Animagi." James Potter said, before looking at the still form of Remus Lupin on the hospital wing bed, "He had it really bad last night didn't he? I can't remember much, as I had a big fight with him which resulted in a large chunk of my flesh being torn and then repaired once you got him back inside the Shack. I . . ."

"James, I think Evans has finally realized that she's in love with you." Black said.

"What makes you say that?" James said wincing as he stood up.

"It was the way she acted last night." He said out loud before adding in thought, 'And your sister's in love with me.' He must have looked a little strange because James was about to say something, but was interrupted by Remus stirring.

"Uh, what's going on?"

"You kind of got aggressive towards dawn for some reason. You attacked James while he was in animal form, so he didn't get turned . . ."

"Thank god, you don't know what set me off?"

"Actually I think it was me." A timid voice said. Hermione Granger opened the curtain and approached her boyfriend. I think your wolf there decided it needed to protect me, as it sorta recognized me, and thought those two were going to hurt me." Remus and Hermione kissed, and then she turned to James and Sirius."

"Thanks again for making sure about this . . ."

"What are friends for? Speaking of which, meet us in the Common Room at about six tonight, bring your sister. Lily and Heather already agreed to this last night when they caught us sneaking out." James said, "You can make your decision then when it's brought forward."

* * *

It was quarter to six and all eight of them had met in the Common Room, they all had turned up early just to make sure they weren't late. It was when Remus and Hermione approached, that James turned to Lily and opened his mouth.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? If we get caught, we'll all be sent to Azkaban."

"Which is why we have you, you can get through the castle with ease."Lily said, "James, I think I finally realized something last night." This was something that James had been waiting for all seven years.

"Yes?"was all he asked.

"I . . . I think I'm in love with you."

"The great and mighty Lily Evans, in love with me?" James asked stunned.

"Yes." Was all Lily said.

"Well then Lily, would you like to join me for a date next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yes, James, I will."

"Hate to break this up, but I do believe that you have something that belongs to us." Sirius said holding out his hand. Lily frustrated at the fact that Sirius had probably broken apart the moment that would lead to her first kiss, dug in her pockets to retrieve the Marauder's Map.

"Padfoot you have . . ." There were some words spoken, and only Remus heard them but he couldn't tell who had spoken them, before he was forced to duck, just as everyone else, except Haley Granger, who was hit full force, and was flung into the wall. There was dust, Remus called out everyone's names.

"Sirius, James, Peter, Heather, Lily, Hermione, Haley, is everyone alright?"

"Well, most of us are, who got hit with that spell?"

"It was Haley." Remus said, before noticing the pile of robes next to the wall that she had been flung into. "And she's gone."

"What?" Hermione said.

"I said exactly what I meant, she just disappeared." They all looked over at Peter, who had his wand out, and by the looks on everyone's face, it meant he was the prime suspect.

"I was just going to cast a Silencing Charm on Sirius." Peter said. Hermione broke into tears, and Sirius took Heather by the hand, and took her out into the halls. They walked a down a few, before coming to a stop in front of a door that Heather had never seen.

"I didn't think it would still be here, maybe I left the door open a crack." Sirius said. He inspected it, but found it closed completely.

"Maybe it heard what I needed from a distance."

"Padfoot? What's going on?" James said out loud. He, Lily, Remus, and Hermione came around the corner.

"I know of the perfect place, but first I needed to see what happened, so without further problems, lets get inside, I think it has what I need in there."

"Okay." They all hurried inside the room, and Sirius immediately found a Pensieve in the middle of the room. He hurried to it, put a memory inside, and grabbed Heather, who grabbed Hermione, who grabbed Remus, who grabbed James, who grabbed Lily, and they all went into the memory that was inside of the Pensieve.

All they saw once the memory started was Peter pulling his wand out, about to perform the Silencing Charm, he barely got the first syllable out, before he too had to duck to avoid the blast from behind, they saw something odd happen as the spell hit Haley Granger. The brown bushy hair turned red, and shortened, her physique changed, and before she had hit the wall, the twin of Hermione Granger, looked more like a twin to Arthur Weasley. Upon hitting the wall, the person just abruptly disappeared, leaving female Gryffindor robes in their place.

"What was that?" Hermione said. They had just come out of the Pensieve and she didn't like what she had seen, and was bound to find out what had happened.

"Mione I think you should just let it go, we'll go see Dumbledore tomorrow before classes begin, and . . ." Remus said.

"Let it go. My sister is missing, and you just tell me to let it go."

"Mione, I really don't think there is anything we can do, besides, what that looked like, was something like a time travel thing. There's spells that do that. But the whole change her appearance was new to me." Lily said. Hermione looked ready to cry, but Sirius decided to intervene.

"Well, what the meeting was supposed to be about, was something that Heather and Lily sorta forced on us, after catching us out of bed last night."

"What did you agree to?"

"Well, they're forcing us to teach them how to become an Animagus."


	4. Chapter 4

"They're what?" Hermione said.

"They're forcing all of us to teach all of you how to become Animagi." James pointed out. Hermione, who was still in shock from her sister's disappearance, looked at the other girls in the room. Heather, decided that she better explain.

"We heard Remus last night, and when I said something, Lily kind of had to be told. Then she had confiscated the Marauder's Map, and she politely asked it what it was, and my brother's personality responded and told her how to work it. We caught them as they were on their way down." Hermione looked at the boys and shook her head with disdain.

"That's what you were doing with that parchment you had me enchant!" she burst out at the boys. They cowered in fear, in response to the angry girl. "You were making a map!"

"A map of Hogwarts that shows everyone that is on the grounds at anytime, and I mean everyone." Remus said, "I'll show you." He pulled out his wand, and pointed at the blank parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The writing appeared just as it did the night before, and soon the map was displayed to its fullest.

"This . . . this is highly illegal, Tracking Charms, that's how you managed to keep track of everyone on this map isn't it." James and Sirius began to whistle innocently, but Remus nodded.

"Remus, you could go to jail for this, you had better hope this doesn't ever get out to the wrong people. If it does . . ."

"The only person it might end up with is Filch, he's been trying to find an excuse to get this away from us ever since he just happened to catch James with it one night, but James managed to see him on the map and was putting it away. So James just got dentention, and . . ." Black said.

"Filch got a warning from the Headmaster." James finished with a smile on his face.

"So, Snape in fifth year, the reason you went to get him from beneath the Willow, is because . . ."

"He knew Snape would see me, and he got there too late, but the Headmaster swore him to secrecy and so far he has kept my secret." Remus said looking angrily at Sirius. Sirius, however, didn't seem to take notice, and walked towards the door again.

"Did any of you see where Peter went?" he said.

"No, he didn't come with us, and I thought he'd follow us." James said.

"Maybe he thought you were going to Dumbledore, so he headed there." Lily said.

* * *

"What the hell went wrong Pettigrew?" Snape said.

"I . . . don't know, I stole James' cloak, and gave it to Bellatrix. She left it in the common room, just like I told her to . . ."

"The Dark Lord does not accept mistakes . . ."

"One of them is gone, the others ducked. She didn't see it and was hit. I don't know what happened to her; I fled as soon as we got out of the common room, to report. . ."

"Pettigrew . . ." Snape was interrupted by footsteps, and gave him once last look before turning and heading down the opposite corridor. Peter waited for the footsteps to approach, and when he saw it was Filch, he hid. As a Marauder he didn't want to be caught out of bounds by the caretaker. He quickly transformed into a rat, and returned to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

By the time they left the room, and returned to the Tower, everyone had gotten up from dinner. As they joined the crowd, they saw Professor Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall.

". . . Albus, whoever did this could still be on Hogwarts grounds." McGonagall was saying.

"I assure you, the wards would have alerted us if a Death Eater had entered the grounds."

"Then it could have been someone on the staff, or even a student."

"I do not think it was a student." Dumbledore said, "But I am not about to say it wasn't." James and Lily pushed their way through to the two staff members.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, and Miss Evans, would you please escort the students to the great hall, they will stay there until we get Gryffindor Tower fixed up." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir." They said, before a fleeting glance to each other.

"Sir, we were in the tower when this happened and we think you should know something." He eyed them with concern.

"What is it?"

"Whoever was behind this, hit Haley Granger with whatever spell it was, we didn't see anyone, but when the dust had cleared, all that was left was some robes."

"We must assume the worst then." McGonagall said, "What will we tell the students?"

"The truth, as far as _we _know." Only James seemed to catch the emphasis on the word we, as he could see no notice.

"So we tell them that Haley Granger is . . ."

"Dead." Dumbledore said. James looked over at Hermione who had her head buried in Remus' shoulder. He looked back at Dumbledore, who then dismissed them, and walked away.

"Gryffindors, to the Great Hall." James finally said. Lily noted the seriousness in his voice. No one moved, as all had grown used to the Marauder's antics. She gave them a stern look.

"That was an order from the Head Boy, now to the Great Hall, Remus, please help to keep them calm, Dumbledore, I'm sure will want the other houses there."

"Yes Lily." Remus said, "Gryffindors, follow me, and the other prefects to the Great Hall, the Head Boy and Girl are to inform the other houses to go to the Great Hall." Everyone noticed the seriousness in his voice and moved to follow him to the Great Hall. James and Lily headed off to Hufflepuff, as it was the closest. Heather made to follow them but was restrained by Sirius. The entirety of Gryffindor House entered the Great Hall a few minutes later, and sat at the house table. Moments later the other houses began filing in. As soon as the staff had joined them, Dumbledore rose and the school quieted.

"Earlier today, Gryffindor Tower was attacked, at first glance, it seemed no one had been in the tower, but the Head Boy and Girl brought forward that they and their friends had been in the tower at the time of the attack." Gasps were heard round the hall, and everyone looked at the group. "One student was found to be missing, and as far as we know, dead. I must press on you the seriousness of this."

"Who was it?" someone from Ravenclaw called out.

"The student was Haley Granger." Dumbledore said. Hermione burst into tears, and Remus began to comfort her. Whispers began to go throughout the hall.

"Gryffindor Tower was in shambles, and until it can be repaired, will be off limits. I do hope it won't take long. Until then, Gryffindor, and for tonight everyone, so that we can make a clean search of the school, will be staying in the Hall." Dumbledore said. People began to whisper that it had been Death Eaters. Dumbledore and the teachers swept out of the room, leaving James in charge.

* * *

"Malfoy, come here." The high-cold voice of Voldemort said. The addressed man approached his leader, and knelt on the cold floor.

"Yes, my Lord."

"How did our inside job on Hogwarts go?" Malfoy gulped, as he knew the punishment he was about to receive.

"According to your supporters inside, the plan failed. Bellatrix missed the target and hit someone else."

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort said. Malfoy fell to the ground twitching. The curse was lifted moments later. Malfoy knelt back before his master.

"Pettigrew, your newest supporter, gave certain equipment to Bellatrix, Snape wasn't very informative."

"My Lord." A voice said from the door. Severus Snape, approached and knelt before Voldemort.

"What is so important that you must come here?"

"Dumbledore is suspicious of our activities, Pettigrew told me that he gave the signal to go, as he saw something that might give Bellatrix away, and she told me that she took it as the attack order."

"So it is Bellatrix's fault." Voldemort said.

"Yes, my Lord." Snape said.

"You are to go back to the school, Snape, keep me informed of Dumbledore's doings."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And as a reminder for anymore failures . . ."

"My Lord, you can't, if you send him back to the school with post-Cruciatus effects, Dumbledore will find out." Malfoy said. Voldemort lowered his wand, and looked sternly at the student.

"Malfoy is right, this time you shall be spared, do not expect any different from any other treatment upon interrupting a meeting."

"Yes, My lord." Snape said before taking his leave. Voldemort watched the boy leave, and then turned to his followers.

"This meeting is over; now get out of my sight." No one stayed put, as they knew all too well of their lords temper.

* * *

"James, what if whoever did do it is still in the castle?" Lily asked. She knew James wanted to go check out the Tower make sure no one's possessions had been destroyed especially his own.

"Lils, I think it was one of the Junior Death Eaters, the ones who haven't taken the mark, but none of them know our password."

"James, do you have your Invisibility Cloak?" Lily asked. He shook his head, and she looked down.

"It went missing this morning after I went to put it away."

"So, what if they were hiding by the portrait hole, and they waited for us to use the password, but that would mean they had help from the inside."

"So . . . they could have gotten in there earlier."

"Exactly, and with your Cloak having gone missing, I . . ." The Hall doors opened, to Filch dragging an unconscious Peter Pettigrew in from the Entrance Hall. He brought him over to James and Lily, before turning and muttering that it should have been someone else. James quickly pulled out his wand, revived him. Peter moaned, and then his eyes flickered open, before looking to his side.

"James, I . . . I don't remember what happened, I think I must have fainted, but I went back up to the Tower and saw something on the ground."

"Yes . . ." Peter pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. James took it and put it in a pocket.

"As I was coming back down here, I ran into Mrs. Norris, and she attacked me, as I was . . ."

"In your rat form?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes, I swear that cat has got something against me." Peter said.

"Hmm, could be the pranks we pulled on her in all the rest of our years." James said, Lily suppressed a laugh, and looked at James.

"James, I really think someone stole your cloak and then used it to attack us, if they had wanted to destroy the Tower, they would have done it with no one in there, and with a lot worse spells, I think they were after someone." Lily said, and as she looked down at Peter saw his face look at her, as though she had figured something out. She gave it a thought, but shut it out.

"Lily, I'm going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore, I think he knows more than he's letting on." James said, "As he was saying something earlier I caught a hint of emphasis on a certain word, the students will listen to you the best."

"James, be careful," Lily said.

"Don't worry about me, worry about the students, I can get through this castle without being seen." James pulled out his Cloak, swung it over him, and Lily listened to his footsteps leaving the hall.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Peter asked. Tears welled up in her eyes, before she nodded.

"Please don't tell him, I don't want him to treat me like every other girl he's dated." Lily said, "I want to be able to have him learn on his own, or at least have me tell him." Peter nodded, before heading to the empty sleeping bag near the other Marauders.

"Please, let him be okay." said Lily.

* * *

James made his way, invisible, to the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's Office. He had to step out of the way of a lot of teachers, and about 20 minutes later stood outside the door. He knocked on the door, and heard the Headmaster answering someone else.

". . . Minerva, I'm sorry, but I don't know what happened to her, I truly wish I did, but I don't, we'll inform her parents tomorrow." He said, James moved out of the way, and moments later Professor McGonagall left Dumbledore's room. He took off the cloak, and knocked once again.

"Come in." came Dumbledore's voice. James opened the door, and approached the Headmaster.

"Sorry for intruding this late."

"It's nothing Mr. Potter, so how are things in the Great Hall?"

"Fine, I left Lily in charge, so that I could go look at something. You see, earlier today, a valuable item of mine, that has been in my family for centuries, had been stolen, and I didn't know who had done it. But I think our culprit was the one who stole it, or at least had someone steal it for them."

"What is this item, might I ask?"

"It's this." James said pulling out his cloak.

"Hmm, an Invisibility Cloak? So you think the culprit used this to sneak in, and then attacked the tower?"

"Lily and I also came to the conclusion that they weren't trying to go for the Tower, I think they were after someone in particular, and I don't think it was Haley Granger." James said.

"So you think it was someone else?"

"Yes. We never figured out who they were after though." He put his Cloak away, and then turned away from the older wizard. Before he left, he said one last thing, "Mr. Filch caught Peter sneaking around, and brought him to us, Peter said he found my Cloak in the Tower, as though it had been cast away by the culprit. Do you want to talk to him in the morning, or . . ."

"Let him rest for tonight, I think we've had enough excitement for now, don't you think?" James left the room, and Dumbledore watched his retreating back. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, before looking to his phoenix familiar.

"Fawkes, what am I to do if they start questioning me?" he asked. The phoenix trilled, and tucked its head under its wing to sleep for the night. Dumbledore seeing that stood up, and looked at the door through which James Potter had disappeared moments before, and silently chuckled to himself.

* * *

Heather awoke the next morning with a stiff back, before she realized where she was.

"Ouch," she said quietly, "I guess I'll have to get used to that." She sat up, and looked around before seeing Lily asleep leaning against her brother, who was sitting in a chair that had been conjured. She giggled, and then saw Hermione and Remus out in the Entrance Hall. She got out of the sleeping bag that Dumbledore had conjured, and went out to join them.

". . . Remus, it's just so hard to admit she's gone." Hermione was saying. Remus leaned over and hugged her.

"That's why you have us to lean on when the going gets tough, I should know, I think I would have gone insane if not for my parents or you and the others." Remus answered her. Heather chose this time to approach them.

"Good morning lovebirds." She said. They jumped at the sound of her voice, and she sat down next to them.

"Good morning Heather."

"So,how long have you been up?"

"About 10 minutes." They answered.

"Did you happen to see the way that James and Lily are sleeping?" Hermione asked. Heather nodded and Hermione continued, "Well, are they going out?"

"Not that I know of, but I did hear Peter ask her last night if she did love him, but didn't get a reply."

"Peter? When did he get there?" Remus asked, "Please don't tell me he was caught by . . ."

"He was found unconscious upstairs by Filch, apparently Mrs. Norris attacked him, and he ran with some injuries, and got them healed, and then passed out."

"Blunt luck I guess."

"He found James' cloak in the common room." Heather added, "Lily and James think whoever did this used the cloak, and snuck in when we entered the common room."

"Well it did go missing, so that's probable and some first-years could have stolen it, and then someone could have found it."

"They think someone meant to attack someone specific." Heather finished, and then said, "But that it wasn't Haley."

"So another unnecessary casualty of You-Know-Who." Remus said.

"I'm not afraid of him, and this You-Know-Who stuff is nonsense. Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself. Haven't you ever heard of that saying?"

"Dumbledore keeps saying that, but no one believes him."

"I do. I look back, and every time I was afraid of something, I was afraid to put a name to it, but I overcame it." A voice said. They looked up to see James walking towards them.

"How did you get out from underneath Lily?" Hermione asked. James pointed over his shoulder and they saw Lily walking towards them.

"You woke us up, or rather you woke me up and when I jumped I woke Lily up." James said, as Lily sat down next to Heather. She yawned, and looked at the small group.

"So, Peter turned up late last night did he?"Remus asked. James nodded, and then Lily spoke up.

"Remus, animagus forms are based off of the person's personality, aren't they?" He nodded and it was like gears were working in her head.

"Why did you bring that up?" James asked.

"James, Peter's form is a rat, right?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Well what are . . ." There were footsteps, and then James fell to the floor under a black lump.

"Padfoot, what are you doing, change back." James said. The dog looked at him, and then it changed into the form of Sirius Black.

"Sorry, forgot." He said, "Did it unconsciously, as I've done that for the past two years."

"Well, we don't have classes today, so let's start on the theory for you. We've got some useful spells that will only allow those that know about this to see the books as they actually are, that's how we didn't get caught. We made them look like transfiguration books." The group chuckled, and then they all helped each other to their feet.

"Left a note for Wormtail, told him not to worry, and that he wouldn't be able to get in where we're going, and that we would be down for lunch, and then he could join us."

"Sounds good, now can we get going?" Lily asked, and they quietly made their way up the stairs, so they could start training the girls to be Animagi.


	5. Chapter 5

They spent most of the day inside what Sirius called "The Room of Requirement." It was the very room they had gone in and had viewed the memory the previous day. Everyone but Sirius showed surprise when they found the place well adapted to Animagus training.

"What is the catch to this place?" Heather asked after getting over the awe.

"You have to outline everything." He answered, "It took me a few years to work this out, I never told the others, so they never knew it was here."

"I see." Was all Heather said. When they had all met in the middle of the room, James spoke up.

"I'm sure Lily has read a ton of books on Animagi, but not everyone has read the Hogwarts library." He said, "We however are going to be using the simpler more undetectable method. It may be simpler, but since we have to do it undetectable, we have to take it slowly, but then the three of us that did it, we were doing it unsupervised."

"So it will go faster, but yet, still slower than it could."

"Precisely." Remus said.

"Now I don't think we need to tell you, don't try this without our supervision, as someone might find out, and then we'll have to find a way for them not to tell." Sirius said.

"How are we going to do this?"

"To find out your form, you usually use the charms, however, McGonagall would definitely be able to pick out the charms, so we began to study if there was a way that we could do it without the charm. Well, there wasn't, so we studied the spell, and developed our own potion that has the same effect as the spell, except for the fact that you fall asleep and see it in a dream rather than in front of your own eyes. You will be able to remember your form perfectly, and we expect you to write down everything that you can about them."

"Okay, so, how long does this potion take to make?"

"An hour, two at the most. Sirius, I do believe you said this room can transform into a potions storeroom, with ingredients."

"Yes, it just won't make food. But no one really will live in here right?"

"Shouldn't have to."

"Well, let's leave the room momentarily, and then we will come back in and grab what we need, Prongs, you got the list?" Sirius said. James nodded, and they all stepped out of the room, and it sealed behind them. Sirius walked past three times, and a smaller door appeared. He opened it and James began to read off the supplies. Half-an-hour later, Sirius stepped out, looked at the pile of supplies, and closed the door. He once again walked three times past the wall, and the door that they originally entered appeared again. They helped him carry it all in, and then James conjured a cauldron.

Heather watched her brother and Remus begin adding the ingredients to the potion, and walked over to one of the tables, and sat down. It wasn't too much longer, before another person joined her there.

"Hey, you tired?" asked Sirius.

"Nah, just felt like sitting down, aren't you supposed to be helping with that potion?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't much help from this point until after I got mine down. That day when you asked us if we were doing anything illegal, James already had his down, but Remus didn't want us out there until all of us had gotten it down, so that he didn't attack one and there would be no one to help." Heather inwardly laughed. She looked up into Sirius' eyes, and saw a spark of something in them.

"That sounds like you were slacking off." The others approached the table, as the potion had to simmer for a while.

"Well, it did take us a while, but we had to do it without being caught. First, we will find out your animals, and then you will have to learn everything about the transformation, and then, and only then we will move on to the actual transformation." James said, "It took us a while to convince Peter not to tell, and with the way he is, I don't know if he can keep up the act. Maybe we shouldn't have him with us, he wasn't much help, and he did struggle through his form."

"Plus, then he could be our alibi." Remus said. The girls looked at them, and reluctantly nodded. Then Remus continued, "They usually won't know what's going on, but I think McGonagall is becoming suspicious of the way I come in every full moon."

"Hardly ever hurt anymore?" Sirius asked, Remus nodded, before he and James got up to go check on the potion. Lily and Hermione got up and moved to the bookshelves and grabbed a few books before heading to the couch to relax and read. This left Sirius and Heather at the table.

"Back to our discussion that we were having before we were interrupted by the others?" he asked. She laughed suddenly, and then looked at him again.

"S . . . Sirius, I . . ." He picked up her hand, in his, before speaking.

"Heather, I know I've been a stupid jerk and that I've gone out with several girls, but none of them compare to you. Will you go out with me?" She looked at him, before realizing what he had said.

"G . . . go out with you? L . . .like . . . boyfriend-girlfriend type going out?" she asked. He nodded and then spoke up.

"If you don't want to that okay, but . . ." he started but never finished that sentence as she stood up, and walked around the table, to hug him.

"My answer is yes." She said. He looked at her in surprise. Not too much later, much to both teens dismay, James interrupted them.

"The potion took less time, seeing as we didn't create it from memory, its ready." He said, missing the point that his sister and best friend had just started dating. He walked back to the cauldron, and the two teens kissed briefly before heading over. Remus had conjured three goblets, and scooped some potion into each, by the time they had gotten over there. He motioned for Lily and Hermione to come and get their goblet. The three girls grabbed the goblets, and, careful not to spill, went over to the couch, and sat down. Heather sniffed the potion, and was met with a putrid odor.

"Couldn't you come up with a better smelling potion?" she asked. She looked at Remus who was shaking his head.

"Nope, took us a few months to figure out how to make it so it would work with the desired effects." He said, she knew that he meant him and James. She plugged her nose, and chugged the goblet.

"So . . ." she said.

"Just wait, its comin . . ." he didn't finish the word, before Heather's head dropped, and they could tell she was asleep.

* * *

Heather seemed to just drop into the middle of a forest. As lifelike as it looked, she knew it was a dream. She stood up and dusted herself off, before hearing barking noises in the distance.

"This had better be good." She said, she had quite liked the peace and quiet. She headed off in the direction that she thought the noise had come from, and found a brown dog trapped inside of a hunter's trap. She walked over to it.

"Poor thing." She said, "How did this happen?" The dog replied by barking. She pulled the trap apart, and the dog came over to her. It licked her face, and jumped on her.

"I'm supposed to be looking for my animal, you see." Of course it hadn't quite dawned on her then. She took a look at the leg and noticed scars already on the wound. "Well it is a dream." She thought out loud. She then took a look and realized that the scars were the exact shape of hers that she had received from falling out of a tree a few months back.

"Could you be the animal I'm looking for?" she asked. The dog barked and jumped on her again. She nodded, "But I should be waking up, I found my animal." The dog seemed to pick up on something just then, and ran off to the right. Heather having a sense that something was going to go wrong followed it. As they ran, she began to hear a tune. She knew she had heard that tune before, and still couldn't figure it out. The dog stopped ahead of her, and she walked into the next clearing. A lone tree stood in the middle. The song seemed to be coming from the tree itself. She approached it, pushed away some of the branches, and saw the singer. It was a bird, about three feet tall, and it was singing, as she reached out to pet it, it burst into flames, and she knelt down to the ground, feeling she knew what the bird was. A few seconds later a tiny head pushed its way out of the ashes, and then it was full grown again. Heather, once again saw the scars on its left leg.

"It can't be . . . I have . . ." the world went black, and she heard voices from above.

* * *

"What's taking her so long, me and Lily were done ages ago?" Hermione asked. She was worried for the young girl. Suddenly her mouth opened, and words came out.

"It can't be . . . I have . . ." she was stopped by James nudging her. The young girls sat up, and looked around at her friends.

"Heather, what is it, what's your form?" Sirius said, scared to find out.

"I . . . I have . . ."

"Yes . . ." the three boys pressed.

"I have two forms." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

The others jaws gaped, no one, and that meant no one, had two animagus forms. Sirius seemed to be the first to find his voice as he asked his new girlfriend what they were.

"A dog . . ." she said about the first, "it has the same scars that I do on its left hind leg."

"And the second?" her brother asked.

"It . . . and I don't know how, because I know I've read stuff on Animagi, especially when I first suspected you of doing what you did, and it says that there has never been a magical Animagi form."

"MAGICAL! You mean like the creatures we study in Care of Magical Creatures?" James asked.

"Yeah, that and it was a phoenix." She said.

"It was a phoenix, that's . . ." James started before realizing what she said. He looked at her, as if seeing if she was alright, and promptly fainted.

"James, you must have one powerful sister." Sirius said to the unconscious teen.

"_Enervate_." Hermione said, reviving James. He sat up, and looked at them.

"We have to go to McGonagall." He said.

"Why, she'll make us register." Sirius said, "They'll put us in prison for how long we did go unregistered."

"They'll be more amazed that we actually did it." James said, "Phoenixes, let alone Magical Creatures, are rare enough these days, McGonagall will hopefully be able to help Heather with her phoenix form, she knows a hell of a lot more about Transfiguration than we do."

"Fine, but only because of her knowing more. But I say we know more seeing as we did invent a potion that had the effects of the Animagus Form spell." Sirius said. They immediately left the Room of Requirement, and headed down to the first floor, where they immediately met Professor McGonagall leaving her office to head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Professor, can we talk to you, in private?" James said upon arriving. She gave an odd glance at the group, and walked with them into her classroom.

"What is this about Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"You know how we know about Remus' condition?" she nodded, "And we know that you've been wondering why he's been coming in healthier than he used to."

"What is this about?"

"After we found out about Remus' condition, Peter, Sirius and I began looking for a way to help him, and it took us three years to complete it."

"I assume it has something to do with Transfiguration, or you wouldn't have come to me." The group nodded, "Well, what is it?"

"We became Animagi." Sirius said, before transforming into his bear-like dog form. James transformed into his stag form. Then when Professor McGonagall had recovered, they changed back.

"I have half a mind to turn you in . . ."

"So did we." Lily and Heather said together.

"Where is Mr. Pettigrew?" McGonagall said noticing the absence of the fourth Marauder.

"We don't know at the moment, he was still asleep when we went up to go over something with the girls."

"I don't imagine you were going to tell that you were Animagi?" McGonagall said fixing them with her stern gaze once more.

"Yeah, we didn't want it to get out that Remus was a werewolf while at school, and so we kept quiet. We figured that if the students found out what we did, they would begin looking at possible reasons, and then they might notice Remus' absences and take them seriously, and then figure out about him."

"I see." Was all she said, "I'm assuming that you are teaching the girls, and that is what you were going over, am I right?"

"Well, while we were working on our own we figured that you might have been able to tell that a spell had been used," she nodded, and James continued, "and it took us the better part of a few months, before we were able to invent a potion that had the same desired effects as the spell, that showed the person their form. When Heather took a dose of this, something odd happened."

"I almost immediately found that a dog not unlike Sirius' was my Animagus form, but when I didn't get pulled out of the trance the potion put me in, I thought something was wrong, until the dog took off, I followed it into to a nearby clearing, and underneath a tree, I found a bird singing, as I approached the bird, it burst into flames, and was reborn from the ashes, a phoenix, both the dog and the phoenix had the scars that I do on my left leg, on the respective body parts." She lifted up her pant leg to show the scars she had gotten from falling out of the tree.

"Two forms?" McGonagall asked, she seemed astounded, "You have both a magical and non-magical form. How very odd, you don't mind me double checking these with the spell, so I can see them?" Heather didn't mind, so she shook her head. McGonagall performed the spell, and just like in the dream, the two animals appeared. The older woman gasped, and leaned on her desk for support.

"I told you that I had two forms." Heather said. Hermione and Lily both approached McGonagall and had her check their forms, sure enough, they were the same.

"Mr. Potter, where is the ingredient list and directions. This potion that you created is remarkable, they will want to know of this at the Registry." McGonagall said. James pulled out the piece of paper that he had written the directions to the potion on. McGonagall looked at some of the ingredients, and then at the boys.

"We don't even have some of these potions ingredients at this school." She said.

"On the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, is a secret room called the Room of Requirement. We used that to get the potions ingredients, as we really needed a potions ingredients closet."

"I see, you don't mind if Professor Slughorn takes a whirl at making this potion, do you? It would confirm this, and you can bring him the ingredients."

"Yes, Professor." She took a look at the group, and then handed the list back to James, with instructions to get the ingredients, and then to take them and the directions to Slughorn's office. He left immeadiately for the seventh floor.

"You five are to come with me to the Headmaster's office, I will go and collect Mr. Pettigrew, what is his form?"

"It is a rat."

"You do remember that these forms are based on personality, right?" No one but Lily nodded.

"Yes, Professor, but what does that mean?"

"A rat's personality, and characteristics can mean anything, but are usually very slippery, and can be smart at times and not at others. Be very careful around Mr. Pettigrew, he can and possibly will be very dangerous. That is also why it is highly unusual for someone to have more than one form." McGonagall said, "Did you wish to leave him out of the information about these three?" They nodded, "Then I will collect him after we have discussed the main points about this with the headmaster." The group followed her out of her office, and up to the seventh floor, where they found the gargoyle waiting for the password. At the mention of the password, it was 'Ice Mice' this week; the statue sprang to life, and allowed them access to the spiraling staircase. At the top they approached the office, and were allowed entrance.

"Ah, Minerva, what a surprise, surely you have lessons to plan, breakfast to eat?" the headmaster said upon them entering. He hadn't noticed the rest of the group.

"Albus, I found out the reason Mr. Lupin has been coming in better shape these past few years." She said.

"Finally the mystery is solved." He said, "So who was behind it?" Although he already suspected the other Marauders, he was in no way ready for the how.

"It was the Marauders, as you have suspected, but they did something, that very well could have had them chucked in Azkaban." said McGonagall. This worried Albus Dumbledore, as he didn't want them in that place, as secure as it was, he didn't like the Dementors.

"What did they . . ." he was interrupted by Sirius in his dog form jumping up on to his desk, and then changing back.

"The Marauders are . . . Animagi?" he said surprised.

"Have been since fifth year, when we finally finished, all except for Moony there." Sirius said. Dumbledore looked at them, no one, and that meant no one, had been able to pull off much without attracting his notice, but these three had pulled off something highly illegal, and did it without him finding out for two years.

"We were going to teach the girls, until something came up with Heather, that's when James said we needed to go to Professor McGonagall."

"You see, Headmaster, I . . . have two Animagus forms, one magical, the other non-magical." Heather spoke up after walking forward.

"Magical Animagi forms; they don't exist, do they?"

"They do, I double checked their results myself, and saw the animals she was to be, a dog for the non-magical, and surprisingly, a phoenix for her magical."

"You're sure it was a phoenix?"

"Yes, it looked just like Fawkes there, but instead of red and gold, it was silver and gold." McGonagall said. Heather looked shocked at that, she hadn't paid enough attention, but yet she knew she could access the memory and probably see the colors once she did.

"Very well, where is Mr. Pettigrew?"

"He's right here." James called as he and Peter entered the room. Thankfully, Peter had not heard her forms. One look at everyone else told them to keep quiet about her second form.

"Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall had me run something down to Professor Slughorn."

"Professor, they discovered a potion that has similar effects to the form revealing spell."

"Wait, why are we talking about Animagi?" Peter asked.

"Because Jamsie here decided to tell them." Peter stared at James, horrified that he would do such a thing.

"But, that was supposed to be _the_ secret, never to be revealed."

"Circumstances change, I certainly don't want to go to Azkaban, and if I can avoid it I will." James said.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe we have a way for you to get out of that. We can say that Professor McGonagall was teaching you, and requested from you that you not be registered until you turned 17, and around that time, your sister and her friends found out about you, and requested that they also be allowed, so," he changed speaking from James to McGonagall, "Minerva, would you teach these girls to become Animagi? An excellent idea I might add, that could save your lives after graduation." McGonagall nodded.

"Although I am impressed with the boys, I will take over from here." She said. "We are going to the Ministry at once, and I will verify your story as they will want to ask me, to make sure you are not lying, which you are but they shouldn't know that."

"Yes, ma'm." the boys said. Dumbledore reached for his Floo Powder and handed it to McGonagall, who took it, and opened the Floo Network on this side.

"Go to the Ministry of Magic, you'll come out in the Atrium." One by one every one of the Marauders filed out through the fireplace.

* * *

Two days later, three owls arrived in the Great Hall bearing the Ministry's crest. Several people began to speculate on this, wondering what the Marauders had done to attract the attention of the Ministry. To top off their luck, someone from Ravenclaw, who had excellent eyesight, caught sight of the letter as James opened it. He read it from a distance, and upon reaching the part of registered Animagi, set off to the library without any of his friends behind him.

"Well, no more threat of Azkaban." James said when they got to the room of requirement after classes that day. Heather walked over to her boyfriend, and kissed him.

"Hey, did we miss something?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I guess you did, and none of you noticed . . ." Sirius began.

"We're dating." Heather finished his sentence, and everyone's jaws dropped.

"My sister and my best friend are dating!" James said. Heather and Sirius blushed and nodded. She grabbed Sirius by the hand, and dragged him out of the room. They could hear James shouting for quite a while, as they walked away.

"So, are we going to 'study', like we planned?" Sirius asked, once they couldn't hear James anymore.

"We're going to the library, because, I saw something in the Great Hall after you guys received your letters." Heather answered,

"Saw what?"

"A Ravenclaw was reading James' letter, I think he went to the library to try and figure out why." Sirius, concerned for Remus, went down to the library immediately with her, to confront the Ravenclaw.

"I've found it." The boy in question said to himself. He read the chapter in the book he found. He heard footsteps, and bookmarked the page, and closed the book. Around the corner walked Heather and Sirius. They were talking to each other about something.

"Excuse me, but I noticed you reading my brothers personal letter." Heather said upon noticing him.

"You did?" the Ravenclaw said berating himself for doing this.

"What do you know?" asked Sirius. He was calm, not unlike the way he usually was. The student was somewhat terrified, and looked at them.

"I . . ." he started, they heard footsteps behind them, and moved out of the way as Professor Dumbledore approached.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot have you telling the school, it is for Mr. Lupin to tell, and only when he sees fit." Dumbledore said raising his wand, "_Obliviate!_" The student was hit with a jet of white light, and then shook his head.

"What am I doing in the library?" he asked.

"You were just leaving." Dumbledore said. The student nodded, and then left quickly leaving the Headmaster with Heather and Sirius.

"We're sorry sir, I saw him reading the letter, and thought he might tell, so I dragged my boyfriend here with me, to confront him." Heather said.

"I should have told the Ministry to send the letters later in the day, so that they would arrive at a time when people couldn't see them." Dumbledore said. Heather and Sirius nodded, and turned to leave.

"Be careful, you two, times are dark, and everything is not as it seems." He said. The couple left and headed back to the Room of Requirement. They found James, Lily, Hermione and Remus all sitting around. James and Lily were close to each other, and he was saying something to her that they couldn't hear. It was only when they kissed; that Heather and Sirius figured out what was going on.

"You're together!" Sirius said. Everyone jumped, except for Heather, who had been expecting that. They turned to him and started laughing.

"Well, its official, we just need to find Peter a girlfriend, and we'll all be together."

"I don't think he could hold a girl down, he gets too nervous at the simplest things." Remus said. Hermione seemed to want to say something, but stopped as tears filled her eyes. She was still thinking of her sister. Remus comforted her, and the three couples, sat down wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

"You will need to focus on your form, Heather we are currently working on your first form, the brown dog, visualize the animal in your mind, you now are ready to try for the full transformation, however, it can, and sometimes will go wrong, in which case I am here to undo the mistakes you made. Do not panic." McGonagall said, in her stern teaching manner. The three girls gulped, and listened to her continue her lecture. It had been about 3 months since they had started training and Lily, being the ever smart one of the group, decided that she would go first.

"You are to do it non-verbally, but with a wand the first time, afterward you will be able to do it wandlessly." McGonagall instructed. Lily nodded, pointed her wand at herself, and then began her full transformation into a golden-eagle. The change only took a few seconds, before Lily Evans had transformed into her form. A few minutes later, she returned to human form.

"That was unexpected." She said. Heather and Hermione looked at her, awaiting an explanation, which she eagerly supplied. "I had to fight the eagles' instincts, in order to get control."

"Yes, that does happen, but it really depends on the person's willpower, and the strength of the instincts." McGonagall said. Lily, happy with what she got, sat down between Hermione and Heather. Hermione, who had volunteered to go second stood up and walked over to McGonagall. She held her wand in the same position as Lily did, and a few seconds later, a silver-colored wolf was on its paws by them, surprised, apparently, by the amount of humans in the room, attacked the first thing it could; Professor McGonagall. After sinking its teeth into her leg, the wolf faltered in its steps, and let go of McGonagall. A few seconds later, Hermione was in its place.

"I'm so sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said apologetically. McGonagall nodded to show that she knew that, and pointed her wand at the injured leg, healing it within seconds. Heather approached the professor, and pointed her wand at herself. She thought very hard of the incantation that she had been studying for the past week, and suddenly found herself in a fight against the dog's instincts. It was a short fight, but it left her mentally exhausted. She quickly turned back, and collapsed on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"Congratulations, might I say. You've officially become Animagi, Heather Potter, however, will need to continue training, for the ability to overcome the barrier that will keep the phoenix powers from her, is very far away, but this is just the first step." McGonagall said. "You will register tomorrow, so be prepared." The three girls left the Transfiguration classroom, and headed down to the Great Hall, where Gryffindor was currently located due to the damage, that even over 3 months, had still not been repaired. They had found, after clean-up, that the blast had weakened the walls, and so they were still waiting for someone to come and fix that. When they got to the hall, however, they were met with a scene of people grabbing stuff, and moving out. James, Sirius, and Remus came up to their girlfriends, upon seeing them.

"Gryffindor Tower has been fixed, we can go back in, but there will be more wards, which will prevent people from sneaking in." Sirius said to Heather, who looked relieved that it was finally done.

"Good, a nice rest on that four-poster bed will be nice, especially after the three months that they made us sleep down here." She said. She kissed Sirius, and they grabbed their stuff, and practically ran all the way back to the Tower. It was there that they were saw Peter who had his mouth wide open, and his eyes in shock.

"Hey Pete, you okay?" Sirius said.

"H . . . He took it." Peter stammered out.

"Who took what?"

"Filch . . . got the map." Said Peter. That sentence got Sirius into a raging fit.

"You let Filch get the map!" Sirius yelled. James and the others came up behind them.

"What did you say?" James asked him.

"Peter let Filch catch him with the map, and Filch confiscated it." Heather explained before Sirius could open his mouth.

"Filch finally got it. Oh well, maybe some future pranksters will nick it out and figure it out." James said.

"James, that was our masterpiece, and you're just going to give up on it?" asked Peter.

"No, maybe we will get it back in the future, but for now, we have too much on our hands, with the NEWTs and all." James said. Everyone else agreed, and they turned to the portrait. Sirius still mumbling about Filch and the map.

"Ah, the illustrious Head Boy and Head Girl have returned, do we have a new password set by the Headmaster?" the Fat Lady inquired. Lily pulled out a piece of paper, and read it out loud.

"Bravery's Pride." She said. The Fat Lady seemed to accept this, and opened up. Once inside, they immediately headed up to their dorms, and put their stuff away.

"So nice to be back up here." Lily said, "My back was getting stiff from sleeping on the floor." Heather looked at her, before collapsing on the four-poster bed beside her.

"I think her Animagus transformation wore her out." Lily said, "She has so much more to concentrate on, with having her forms the way they are. I could handle two forms, but I don't think I could handle the magical form." Hermione nodded before climbing into the bed beside her. Minutes later they heard Heather begin to mumble in her sleep.

* * *

"Lily!" she said upon seeing her friend. Lily Evans showed no sign of hearing her, but continued to cook at the stove in the kitchen. A few minutes later, the fireplace roared and emerald-green flames shot up. Out stepped a woman followed by none other than Sirius Black.

"Heather, what's up?" Lily said upon seeing who it was.

"Nothing, just came by for a visit, geez can't a girl visit her sister-in-law?" the woman said.

"I still can't believe it, the baby's due in a month, and Dumbledore tells us that ridiculous prophecy. Why would Voldemort attack us, we have done nothing to him except survive."

"That's just it, he doesn't want anyone who could possibly kill him to survive, and this prophecy just makes you a more likely target. You don't know, you could have him a full month early."

"Yeah, right." Lily said. Heather looked at the woman next to Sirius Black. This apparently was herself. She looked pregnant as well, a bit further along than what Lily was. Her older self began to laugh, before reminding Lily of the food on the stove, which was burning.

"Oh, hell! All that food, wasted, can't wait till James gets paid, then we can stock the house with food again." Lily said seeing the blackened food. She cut it up and put it in the cat food dish on the counter. As if on cue a white cat jumped up and began to eat the food. Heather began to laugh as well, before noticing her older self in a little bit of pain.

"Heather, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Just get me to the goddamn hospital, now!" she yelled. Sirius, seeing the pain she was in, grabbed her and with a crack disappeared.

"Hate to be him when they get there." A voice said from the doorway. Lily looked up and Heather noticed an older version of her brother in the doorway.

"I know, and just think, you'll be in that same position in about a month." Lily said.

* * *

"Heather, is that a good dream?" Lily Evans asked, from her position by Heather's bed. When Heather had started mumbling something about a sister in law, she had come over to wait for her to wake up. The young girl suddenly woke, and looked around at her surroundings.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream." She said.

"What was it about?" Lily asked startling her.

"I saw us, you were cooking dinner, and I guess me and Sirius were married, and so were you and James, and when we came over, you got distracted by talking to me and burnt the food, so you gave it to your cat. But it was what we were talking about that scared me." Lily saw a look on her face that was filled with pure fright.

"What were we talking about?"

"You were saying that the baby was due in a month, and Dumbledore told you a ridiculous prophecy, about Voldemort, and possibly your baby. But after that, I apparently went into labor, and yelled at Sirius to get me to the hospital. It was then James walked in and said that he would hate to be Sirius when we got there. Then you told him it would be about a month before he would be in the exact same position."

"So both of us were pregnant? Wow, maybe you are a seer." Lily said.

"I doubt it; they're possibly dreams about what the future could be like, with the war the way it's going right now. Probably just happened because I was tired."

"You know, there is a way we can protect our minds, so that they won't be able to get information that way from us."

"How?"

"Occlumency." Heather sighed, she had read the books on that particular subject, just after she had the first dream about the possible future, it didn't sound like something she'd enjoy doing.

"I don't think so, its something I don't think I'll enjoy learning."

"What about to keep the you-know-what secret safe." Lily said, as she had heard footsteps on the steps outside the door.

"I'm feeling a bit refreshed, but I'm going to give it a few days, just to have my full energy when working on this. I have to learn to use the powers as well; otherwise I won't be able to use them." Lily nodded, "Anyone up for sneaking to Hogsmeade?" They all groaned at her.

"Did you have to suggest that?" Hermione asked as she had woken up.

"Well, it did seem like a good idea . . ."

"We'll go ask the boys." The door opened, and admitted the other seventh-year girl to the dorm. She didn't spare them a glance, before she slumped on her bed, and immediately fell asleep. Lily, Hermione, and Heather left the room, and headed down to the common room, where the boys were at.

"So, up for a trip?" James asked all of them.

"Does this have anything to do with Hogsmeade?" Lily asked. The boys looked at them inquiringly, before answering.

"Yes." Sirius said, "Why?"

"Heather just suggested sneaking to Hogsmeade." Hermione replied.

"Family thinks alike, now doesn't it?" Sirius said.

"I just hope Filch hasn't figured out how to use the map." Peter said.

"He can't, he's a squib, but he might use a detention to have a student figure it out for him." Sirius said. The girls agreed with that, and went to sit down next to their boyfriends. Peter looked nervously at them, before rubbing his left arm, which no one noticed.

"So, how are we going to get there, I mean, it won't be too much longer, and it will be curfew, and we won't be able to get back in with all of the security Dumbledore set up." Lily said. They looked at each other, before realizing that she was right.

"Maybe we should do it next weekend?" Sirius asked.

"Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend." Heather said, smacking him on the back of the head.

"So, how about we go and figure out . . ."

"Never mind, let's stay here, I mean we're going to have to wait till at least tomorrow." Sirius said. They all looked at him odd, but agreed none the less.

* * *

It was later that night, when Sirius pulled Heather aside and walked with her out of the common room. Both had forgotten that they wouldn't be able to get back in until morning.

"Sirius, I'm surprised, you know, James used to say that you had quite the reputation around here."

"As a ladies man?" Heather nodded. "Well, none of them seemed right, especially after I did start dating them. But you, you're different from the rest." He sighed before continuing. "I feel comfortable being with you, you just seemed to never want me."

"That's not true." She said, "Ever since my first ride on the express, I've been in love with you. I just didn't seem to think it was that, I always thought it was something else." He actually laughed at that.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just like Ev . . . Lily used to be. Always defiant, never seeming to realize that she was in love with James, we all could see it, even James, that's why he never gave up; he knew she would realize it eventually." Sirius explained. Heather inwardly laughed, and continued to walk next to him. They came to a window, and noticed that it was pretty dark.

"It's beautiful, you know, even when it's full." Heather said after a few minutes of staring at the moon.

"Remus says that too, I mean, since we've been with him on the full moon, he can remember stuff, and he says that it's been nice."

"Peter, he's been acting odd lately, didn't you notice?"

"Yeah, but, I think something has just been going on at home, and with the war, he's worried that his mom and dad will be next to go." They looked at each other, and before long, they began to kiss. Before it could go too deep, they were interrupted by light footsteps.

"Mrs. Norris." Sirius quietly said, "Quick back . . . bloody hell!" Heather looked at her boyfriend worried.

"What's wrong?"

"The common room is sealed off until morning. To the Room of Requirement." They turned into their dog forms, and quickly made their way to the wall opposite the tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy. They turned back at no sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Sirius walked past the wall three times, with a door appearing after the third pass. He wrenched it open, and they both climbed inside, barely missing the glance of Mrs. Norris. The door disappeared, and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Sirius said, before taking a proper look at the room. The room had transformed into a room resembling the common room, but with two beds against the far wall. Heather walked toward the couch that was in front of the fireplace. She sat down, and pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"_Incendio_." She said, lighting a fire. Immediately warmth began to fill the room. She looked over at Sirius, who was still looking around the room. After a few minutes, he came to sit on the couch beside her.

"You tired?" he asked.

"No, you?"

"Not really, that run from Mrs. Norris woke me up a bit, and now I can't even seem to think that I will get back to sleep." She laughed at that, and then they began to kiss again, this time uninterrupted. After a few minutes, they retired over to the beds.

"See you in the morning." She said. She climbed into bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"I would have to say that last night, was the worst night of sleep I have ever gotten." Lily said approaching the boys in the common room.

"Why's that Lils?" James said, which got him a smack across the head.

"You did know your sister has been having weird dreams right?" she asked, when no one nodded, she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been having dreams, and it started back at the beginning of this year, right after, you know . . ." Lily trailed off, as the Potters deaths were still a sore spot for both James and Heather.

"What were they about?"

"Well the first one, she said, that she saw You-Know-Who, and he had gone to a house to kill a baby, only the mother died protecting the baby, or at least that's what it looked like, but it put blood protection on the baby. She then watched as an older version of her came in, and seemingly revived the mother."

"The mother was you wasn't it?" James asked, Lily tried not to answer, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, and we were married." She said. It took James a few minutes to comprehend what she was saying.

"WE WERE MARRIED!" he yelled. Thankfully Lily had non-verbally put up a silencing charm on the room. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down.

"And Heather and . . . wait where did those two lovebirds go? I mean, Heather wasn't in her bed, but I would have known if she'd snuck out."

"Maybe she did it before the common room wards activated, because Sirius was gone as well." Lily looked around to make sure they weren't in the common room.

"Maybe you're right, but the wards don't go down for another half-an-hour, so unless we want to alert the rest of the Gryffindors we'll have to wait till then." The subdued group of 5 waited for what seemed like an eternity, before Lily said they could go. They left the common room, and as they approached the room where they figured they would go, found they couldn't get in.

"Maybe they wanted to be alone, so the room won't let anyone else in." Remus said, "We'll have to wait for them to come out."It was only a few minutes later that the door opened.

"Did I hear someone trying to get in?" a laughing voice said.

"Honestly, Siri, I won the bet we made last night." Another laughing voice said. The 5 students looked around the opened door to see Sirius Black, and Heather Potter. Sirius was muttering about how girls always get the best of him. Blushing, Heather quickly kissed her boyfriend to get him to shut up.

The couple than headed out of the room, and closed the door behind them. The door then faded, and they were left by an empty wall.

"So Heather, Lily said you've been having odd dreams." Her brother said. Heather rolled her eyes at Lily.

"So what if I have?"

"I think we should get it checked out first of all, it can't be coincidence that you're having these dreams." Lily said, "Plus I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine Lily, just give it some time." She said. The group of 7 then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

The rest of the school year seemed to fly by, and with Sirius finally dating a single girl for so long, Heather felt that his old girlfriends were constantly trying to steal him away from her. She'd even caught them once but before she could hex them into oblivion, they had run off.

It took about a month straight of practice after being able to transform into her phoenix form, to start to be able to use its powers. Surprisingly, the healing tears came first, and it was only after that, that she realized that she had a knack for Healing.

"Well, I guess it does compliment you," Sirius said, after she had come up to the tower after practice one night. She blushed, and thanked him, before giving him a kiss, and heading up to bed. The dreams continued, but were happier than the first one. She had more about the kid she and Sirius had had in the dreams, and then of Lily and James' a boy named Harry.

Overall, she had been doing very well, and before she knew it, graduation was upon them.

The ceremony was short and simple, as people were scared that Voldemort would attack at anytime, so it wasn't long and drawn out like it usually was. It was just as she reached the stairs to go get her diploma that she realized that she was officially an adult, not just over-age, she was an adult.

"Goodbye, Hogwarts." She whispered, as she reached for her diploma, shook hands with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, and then sat down at her seat again. She barely noticed when it was over, until James put his hand on her shoulder.

"So sis, still planning on becoming a Healer?" he asked, startling her out of her memories.

"I might, I still would have a lot of training, but it would be worth it, right?" she asked.

"I just wish Mum and Dad could have lived to see this day."

"They would have been happy." Heather said, "Still planning on becoming an Auror, to avenge them?" James looked lost in his thoughts for a minute, before he finally said something.

"Yeah, but not only them, but everyone else who has died for no reason." Heather didn't know what to say but just then Lily and Sirius came over.

"Family talk?" Sirius asked. James nodded, before turning and walking away with Lily. Heather watched her brother for a while before it was clear that he was going with Lily somewhere special. She stood up, and summoned her belongings which were sitting over by the lake, before looking at Sirius again.

"I'm going home, to rest, it's just been a tiring day." She said.

"I'll come with you."

"No, its fine, I just, want to get some sleep, I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I'm at least accompanying you home, I live there too, remember." She chuckled at that. She shook her head, and walked to the edge of the wards so she could apparate. Sirius watched as she went and as soon as she was gone, followed her straight there.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Heather had gone to her parent's room, only to find it exactly the way it usually was. She had avoided it till now, deciding that she needed to get over it. Neat and tidy, not a thing out of place. She collapsed to her knees remembering that _he _had killed them in their sleep, or so the Ministry thought. She could just imagine them peacefully in bed, waiting for the next day. She imagined the wards going off, and her father getting up to check on them, only to be struck down by Voldemort out in the living room. Their mother hearing no noise kept on reading, until footsteps came alerting her to someone's approach. Before she could reach for her wand, she too had been struck dead. Her father's body moved back to the bed, the book removed and discarded. Unconsciously Heather moved over to the place she imagined the book to be, and found one laying tossed carelessly on the floor. She looked at the cover; the title read _Blood Magic: Spells and Wards_. As she looked through the pages, she came upon the wards. There were several, one in particular caught her eye. It didn't need an incantation; however, it required the sacrifice of a loved one. The one who killed the loved one, would not be able to touch the one who had been warded. Heather realized how the boy in the dreams survived; Lily had used this particular blood ward. She had to show this to her. Maybe it would come useful in the future.

"Heather, are you alright?" a masculine voice said from behind her. She instinctively knew it was Sirius, he'd followed her anyway.

"Yeah, just thinking about how mine and James' parents died. I thought it was fishy, because Mum and Dad don't usually go to sleep till about 11 o'clock. The autopsy reports said that they died at 9 o'clock. They didn't die in their sleep, this book proves it. _He_ didn't want the evidence to be found, so he moved Dad back to the bed, and moved this book." She said holding it up.

"_Blood Magic: Spells and Wards_. Heather, why would your mom be reading this type of stuff?"

"I suspect it has to do with the war" Heather answered honestly; she couldn't lie to her boyfriend. She really hoped it wouldn't stay just that, perhaps go farther.

"You ran off before I could ask you the question that's been burning in my mind for a few months now." He interrupted her thoughts.

"What is it?" she was crying just a little bit, hurt at what Voldemort had done.

"Heather Marie Potter, will you make me the happiest man in the world?" he asked. Realizing that she was not getting what he was leading onto he said, "Will you marry me?" Shocked at the statement, she stared at him with wide eyes for quite a few moments she hadn't quite realized what he actually said.

"Heather, are you okay in there?" he asked.

"Did . . . did you . . . just ask me to marry you?" she stuttered. He nodded, "Then my answer is yes, Sirius Black, I love you, you know that." He began to stutter out incoherent words, before opening a small box that he had pulled out just after asking her. He stopped stuttering, and put the ring on her finger, just before footsteps signaled someone's approach. They watched as James Potter appeared in the doorway, looking a little winded.

"D . . . Dumbledore . . . sent me to . . . get you." James said.

"Both of us?" Sirius asked, amused that his soon-to-be brother-in-law hadn't noticed the ring on his sister's finger.

"Yeah, both of you, we're to meet in his office, password's Blood Pop." James panted out. The young adult ran out, and they quickly followed him. Once in the living room, they Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts. Other than the odd absence of students, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That is until they reached halfway there.

"Stop." Sirius said, she obeyed, and they heard footsteps.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Heather said, focusing on the memory that had happened not too long ago, Sirius proposing. A big dog appeared and waited for them.

"Go to Dumbledore; relay the message, out on Hogwarts grounds, might have someone following us." The dog seemed to bark, and then took off, minutes later the 'footsteps' came into view. A group of ten people in black robes were attempting to sneak into Hogwarts, once they were noticed; however, they began to fire off spells. The young couple fought to keep the group from advancing.

"_Stupefy_." Heather said, knocking a Death Eater unconscious

"_Sectumsempra!_" a familiar voice yelled.

"_Protego_" yelled Sirius erecting a Shield Charm to prevent it from hitting his fiancé. The curse bounced off harmlessly. "Hey Snivellus, how ya doin'?" He asked.

"Shut up Black, or I'll kill your girlfriend, right here, right now." Snape said, his cover ruined, he tore off his mask, and continued to assault Sirius with a variety of hexes and curses.

"Always knew you'd end up like this, Snivellus." Sirius taunted him.

" _Avada_ . . ."

"_Stupefy! Incarcerous Petrificus Totalus!" _The three spells that seemingly came from nowhere, hit Snape and rendered him unable to move, if only for a second. One of his buddies cast the countercharms, and he got back up. The group of 9 that were left quickly ran as Albus Dumbledore approached.

"I am going to kill him the next time I see him, he was about to kill her." Sirius was saying to James, who'd arrived with Dumbledore.

"You could have used the Floo; you would have come into the Great Hall." James said, "But you had no idea he was sending them to attack, but I think they wanted to infiltrate the school, and try to do something else."

"Enough James, now to my office." Dumbledore said. After sending the unconscious body to the Ministry, they continued to the office. When they arrived, they saw something completely different from what they expected. It was crammed full of people. James led them to the area where Remus, Hermione, Lily, and Peter were all sitting.

"Well, you are probably wondering why I have called you all here." Murmurs went throughout the room. "For several months, I have been deciding that since the Ministry is incapable of dealing with the current situation, we need to take matters into our own hands. I have called all of you here to ask if you would join a resistance force. If there are any who do not wish to join at this present moment, then please, you are free to go." Dumbledore announced, however, no one moved.

"What would this organization be called?" a person, who Heather had never seen before, said.

"I propose . . ." Dumbledore started but was soon interrupted.

"How about the Order of the Phoenix ?" Heather spoke up. Everyone looked to her for an explanation. "You see, phoenixes are known to symbolize light, and we are essentially the light side of this war."

"Very good suggestion, very good suggestion." Dumbledore said. Everyone seemed to agree. "So we are to be called the Order of the Phoenix ? Everyone who agrees, please raise your hand." Over half the room, almost all of it accepted the name. Peter was one who disagreed. James had said that Peter didn't want to come, but eventually came due to the constant badgering.

"Any reasons?" When they shook they're heads, Heather felt it was probably because they just couldn't come up with a better. The funny thing was that the name had just sprung out of her memory. Heather listened back into the smaller group's conversation, just in time to see Lily look at the ring on her hand.

"Talk to you later about it, not right now." Heather whispered, knowing that Lily would hear. She nudged her head toward James, and Lily understood. The meeting, as Dumbledore officially called it lasted for about 10 more minutes, during which they were given instructions not to let anyone else know about this group until it gets fully underway. Sirius and Heather were the first to leave followed by Lily.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Not quite yet, Lily saw, she's going to question me about it." Heather replied, giving her fiancé a kiss, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Sirius didn't question that, and headed off to the aforementioned place. Lily finally caught up to Heather a few minutes later.

"Damn it's only been half a day and I've already forgotten how long these corridors are." Lily said, Heather had to laugh outright at that.

"You wanted to know about this right?" Heather said pointing to her ring. Lily nodded. "You can't tell James yet, we want to wait until he notices it, but Sirius proposed to me."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I believe that would be my fiancé." said Heather. They cracked up at that, remembering how Sirius responded to that particular question.

"Go catch up with him then, we'll have fun tomorrow just us and Hermione. A girl's day out."

"Give the guys a day to figure out how to prank us, I'm in, they'll never conquer us."

"Oh, but they've already started."

"Not my fault I actually did fall in love with him that day on the train. I'm going to go, James is coming." Before Lily could protest Heather had run down the hall. James approached his girlfriend.

"What was that about?"

"I really can't tell you, but, you and the boys will get tomorrow to try to figure out how to prank us girls, trust me, you'll try and you'll fail." James looked at her before speaking.

"When I briefly saw Heather earlier, she looked like she had been crying, you don't think Sirius . . ."

"NO I DON'T!" yelled Lily, "She was upset at something, and then Sirius comforted her . . ."

"I'm going to go home and talk to her, see you tomorrow Lilyflower?" James asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Lily said, watching her boyfriend follow the steps that his sister did.

"Ready to go home?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling James wants to talk so we'd better hurry up." Heather said looking behind her. She could hear footsteps nearby, and wanted to stay away from her brother till the next morning.

"Okay, I believe I nicked some Floo Powder before I came to you earlier." Sirius said holding up the bag of Floo Powder that came from Potter Manor. They walked over to the fireplace, and Heather took a bit of the powder. She threw it in, and stepped in saying the name. She briefly saw her fiancé before she was rushed away from Hogwarts.

The next she knew she had stepped out of the fireplace in Potter Manor. She turned around, and watched as the flames roared, and literally spat Sirius out onto the floor, or rather on top of her. They weren't there for very long as the flames roared again letting James Potter step out of the fireplace.

"Heather, are you all right?" he asked, spotting her as she was dusting herself off.

"Yeah, just Sirius' bad landing out of the fireplace." She said.

"No I meant when I came to collect you both for the Order meeting earlier."

"Oh, I was just imagining what might of happened when V . . . Voldemort killed Mum and Dad." She explained, "I found a book, that he had tossed aside after killing Mum and . . ." She broke off, tears trailing in her eyes, once more.

"Okay, I just . . ." James started, and then catching the glare of the light off her ring. "What is that light?" Heather blushed, and moved her hand behind her back. Once the glare was gone, he looked around.

"James, what light do you mean?"

"It looked more like a glare. What did you have that caused it?" he said.

"You actually didn't see it during the meeting Prongs?"

"She had it during the meeting?" Heather pulled her hand out from behind her back while she and Sirius were trying not to laugh. Seeing the ring, his face became one of puzzlement for a moment, and then it dawned on him what had caused that glare.

"Where did you get that ring?" James asked, he didn't notice the tears of mirth running down their faces. That finally burst it and they fell to the ground. "Really, where did you get it?"

"James, are you . . ."

"Never mind, I . . ."

"Sirius Black, don't you dare?" Heather said keeping him from spilling, "I am going to tell him as he is _my_ brother!" James looking worried at the two opened his mouth to say something.

"What is . . ." he was cut off by more laughing from Sirius, who apparently couldn't keep it in.

"James, well, you see, when you came up to Mum and Dad's room earlier, you'd just missed it. We're getting . . ."

"Sirius Black, you arrogant little . . . how dare you not tell me. We're friends!"

"N . . . not my fault!" he said, while trying to stop laughing.

"James, Sirius and I are getting married." Heather said. Time seemed to stop for that one moment, and then James turned to Sirius.

"Padfoot!" he said before changing into his Animagus form and chasing after the black dog that had taken Sirius' place. The next thing Heather knew, she heard several things fall over before the two re-entered the room with Sirius hiding under the couch. The James seemed to realize that he couldn't get him, so he turned back into a human.

"James Potter! I thought you'd actually be glad that he was going to become your brother-in-law!" Heather said, James ran from the room, as he, along with everyone else knew that you did not get Heather Potter mad. A few minutes later, however, she calmed down, and Sirius climbed out from under the couch. He re-transformed, and walked over to her.

"Sorry about that, you know how he gets when secrets are kept from him." He said.

"Yeah, somehow, I have a feeling Dumbledore's keeping more secrets than its worth trying to ask." Heather said, "And one of them happens to deal with me, Hermione, and Haley."

"Why would there be any secrets?"

"Well, explain how he seems to look away every time someone asks him about how we got to Hogwarts, I mean, it is very suspicious isn't it?" She said.

"I'll admit, when you arrived on the front gates, it looked like you had apparated, but everyone knows that you can't apparate onto the Hogwarts grounds." Sirius said, "Your magic could have overrode the wards temporally and allowed you to, though. Don't think about it, let's get some sleep, and then you get to go do what you want tomorrow. We'll also need to think of a date for the wedding."

* * *

The next day, Heather woke up to some kind of noise downstairs. She quickly dressed, and headed down to the kitchen, where she figured the noise was coming from. As she neared the kitchen, she noticed that the noise got lower, and lower, until she couldn't hear anything. As she walked through the door, she found the kitchen a complete disaster, and sitting in the middle of the mess, was Sirius.

"What did you do this time?" she asked.

"Well, I . . . er . . . tried to make breakfast, and made a mess instead." He said.

"That is why we never let you near a stove." Heather pointed out, "Let alone near the food while it is being prepared." She had to muffle a laugh though, as it was pretty funny.

"So, miss I know what I'm doing, care to help me make something?" he asked. She gave him a sympathetic look, before walking over to the fridge. She pulled out several items before turning to him. She set the stuff on the counter, before pulling out her wand, and enchanting it to cook the food.

"W . . . what was that?"

"That is the simple solution to an idiots mess, let magic take care of it. Now, go take a shower, and wake up James, will ya? I've got to watch this and make sure I did the charm correctly." Heather said.

It was about a half-an-hour later, when James and Sirius walked in. Sirius looked defeated in a way that only James could have made him be defeated in.

". . . and that is why you never try to prank me while I'm sleeping, I'll exact my revenge at the point of being woken up." James finished saying. Heather had the charm serve the food, and begin to clean the dishes. She sat down at the table, and regretted it almost immediately. The chair went out from beneath her, and started hitting her on the head.

"James! Sirius! Get this chair away from me!" she screamed.

"Oops, forgot about that, sorry sis, that's been there for a year, I put it there last summer." James said. He pulled out his wand and used the counter for it. The chair fell down to the ground and broke apart.

"_Reparo_." Heather muttered fixing the chair. She pulled it up beside the table, and sat down to eat. A few minutes later, she finished and put her dishes in the sink.

"I'm headed over to Lily's house, and then we're going to collect Hermione from Remus' place. At least that's where she said she would be staying." Heather said. The two men nodded, and she left the kitchen.

"Let stage two begin." James said under his breath.

"Stage Two?" Sirius asked.

"The chair was only enchanted for a few minutes, I seem to remember mom telling me to take that off at the end of summer. I did, and then while she was fixing breakfast I put it back on." James whispered, hoping his sister was far enough away.

"James, you are cruel you know that." Sirius said, "I'm planning on looking for a place for me and Heather to look into."

"And ruin our day that they're giving us to prank them?" James asked.

"First, prank, second, other things. It's the Marauder's code. I'll never forget it." Sirius said. James looked at him oddly.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" he asked. The young man just simply laughed.

"James, you should know by now shouldn't you?" Sirius asked. He walked out of the room, leaving a very stunned James Potter behind.


	9. Chapter 9

The three girls were in down Diagon Ally. Heather was nearly running down the ally. Lily and Hermione kept on falling behind.

"What's the rush?" Hermione asked.

"I need to do something before we have fun," Heather said as she ran into one of the stores.

Hermione and Lily quickly followed her. Heather walked up to the owner of the store and took _Blood Magic: Spells and Wards_ out of her robes. The owner looked at her with a welcoming smile on his face. He didn't seem to notice the book in her arms.

"I need to know if you sold this book to my mum," Heather said, handing the owner the book.

He looked down at the book and a frown appeared on his face. He went behind the counter and sat down, looking the book over. He pulled out his wand and began muttering spells at the book. Heather watched with great interest. Hermione and Lily went and stood by Heather and waited for the owner to say something.

"I would love to say I sold this book," he gave a small smile and looked up at the girls, "there were only a few copies of this book made. I'm surprised you even have a copy in such good condition. If I were you, I'd put this somewhere safe."

Heather took the book back and put it back in her robes. The three girls headed out the store, while the owner watched them very carefully. The girls walked away from the store. Lily quickly stopped Heather from walking. Hermione looked at them and quickly walked a few feet away from them.

"What was all that about?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"I just wanted some information about this book," Heather said, "I wanted to know why my mum would buy such a book."

"The owner said there are only a few copies," Lily said, "Your mum probably saw a copy and wanted to buy it, knowing it would be worth a lot more in the future."

Heather just nodded her head. She knew her mum wouldn't buy a book just to sell it for more money. The two girls began walking down the ally. Hermione joined them after she noticed they had began walking away.

"Now, remember we are here to have fun," Lily said, looking at Heather, "so there will be no more talking about work."

Hermione and Heather nodded and the girls quickly ran off. The first place they stopped was a dress store. They entered the shop looking at all the colorful dresses.

"We have a very important discussion to discussed," Heather said, turning to Lily and Hermione. "We need to pick out a dress for my bridesmaids to wear."

The girls looked at each other, before running off in different directions around the store.

* * *

"I don't know if we should be doing this," Remus said, as he helped set the table in the small basement of the house.

"This will get the girls for sure," James said, "there is no way they can out prank this prank."

"Why isn't Sirius helping?" Remus asked, as he pulled out his wand and began casting spells on three chairs.

James looked up at Remus with a grin on his face. "Let's just say he won't be here for some time."

"What did you do?" Remus asked looking very worried now.

"Nothing bad," James's grin went bigger, "just a small prank that will help this prank go off."

* * *

Sirius sat in the closet upstairs, not looking very happy. His arms were tied behind his back, while his legs were also tied together. His mouth was taped shut, so he wasn't able to yell.

_'I'm going to hex James when I get out of here_,' Sirius thought, trying to untie his arms. _'I need to get out of his closet and hex him.'_

* * *

James looked over all the things for the prank with a grin on his face. Remus looked it over, not looking very confident about this.

"I really don't see how you can pull this prank when they know you're going to pull it," Remus said.

"That is why the prank begins the way it does," James said, "don't worry, this will be the day that we won't soon forget."

* * *

The three girls came home just as it was getting dark. Lily stood in front of the door. Hermione and Heather looked up at her. She had a smile on her face.

"Remember not to be surprised at the prank, which will fail," Lily said, "we all know this to be true."

Lily turned around and opened the door. The three girls entered the house to see the lights were off. Lily flipped the switch and looked around. There were red and pink rose pedals on the floor. The girls looked at each other, a bit confused at the situation. The three girls followed the rose pedals to the basement door.

"This is too obvious," Heather said, "they want us to enter the basement."

"Now, Heather, lets not ruin the boy's prank," Lily sad, "I'm sure they worked really hard on it."

Lily opened the door and nearly fell over at what she saw. There were candles lining the walls, with a table at the bottom in the middle of the basement. The girls slowly walked down the stairs, looking around to make sure nothing was going to hit them. The girls looked at the table with all the food on it. There was a small note in middle that said _To Girls From Boys_. The girls stared at the note for about a minute, before Hermione finally picked it up off the table.

"Dear girls, we hope you enjoy this lovely dinner that we have worked so hard on all day," Hermione said, "p.s. We'll be down in just a few minutes."

"This is so sweet," Heather said, taking a seat.

"This is very odd," Lily said, pulling out her wand and muttering a few spells at the food, but nothing happened.

"Will you calm down," Hermione said, "you gave them a day to do something and they do something nice. You should be thankful they didn't pull a prank."

"You never know," Lily said, taking a seat, "the prank could come at any minute.

Heather rolled her eyes as she took a seat as well. Lily kept looking around, expecting something to pop out at any second, though, nothing did. They sat there in silence for about five minutes, the boys hadn't showed up.

"Where the heck are they?" Lily asked.

"They'll be here," Hermione said.

* * *

Sirius had gotten out of the closet, but was still tied up. He headed for the basement; luckily the door was still open. He crawled until he was at the top of the stairs. He pushed his back up the wall until he was in the sitting position. He kicked the other side of the wall, causing the three girls to look up at him. Heather was the first to stand up, though; she found that the chair came up with her. Lily and Hermione's chairs did the same thing. Just then the food flew into the air. The girls were too busy with the chairs; they didn't seem to have noticed, until the food began hitting them. Sirius watched as the girls tried to cover their faces and tried to get away.

Hermione had broken the chair legs off her chair. Lily had pulled out her wand and was trying to take the spell off the chair, though, not one spell was working. James and Remus came into the room to watch what was happening. James was laughing his head off. Heather looked up at them and pulled her wand out. She pointed at some of the flying food and said a spell. The food stopped flying around. Lily and Hermione stopped screaming and looked around. Heather looked up at the boys, who were looking at her. She said another spell just as James and Remus ran out of the room. The food followed right after them. After about ten seconds, you could here them screaming.

"That will teach you not to play with your food," Heather yelled, as the chairs fell to the ground.

Heather quickly ran upstairs to help Sirius.

"Now this might hurt a bit," Heather whispered.

Sirius eyes went wide. He shook his head and tried to pull his head away. Heather grabbed the end of one side of the tape. Sirius quickly closed his eyes, while Heather quickly pulled the tape off. Sirius gave aloud scream. Heather looked down at the tape to see that it had pulled out a lot of his hair. Heather threw the tape down and untied his legs and arms. His hands quickly flew to his face.

"My hair," Sirius whined, "it's all gone."

"No, it's not," Heather said, "it will grow back."

Heather stood up and helped Sirius to his feet. He looked down at his hands to see them covered in food.

"You really need a shower," Sirius whispered.

"I know I do," Heather sighed, walking to the door. She turned around to look at him. She pointed her wand in the air. Some food flew out of nowhere and began hitting Sirius. "You know you deserve that. You were part of the prank."

"I'll get you for this," Sirius screamed as he ran out of the basement.

"I really don't think you will," Heather yelled, "you can try and you will fail just like you failed now."

"Well," Lily said, "I hate to admit it, but they really didn't fail."

"Yes, they did," Heather said, know that Lily was a bit right, though, she wasn't about to admit it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next few weeks were full of pranks, mostly from the men on the women, but there were the occasional instances of revenge and such. The women mostly were trying to plan the wedding, which Sirius and Heather had decided would be on July 31 of that year. They mostly had help from a few family friends, but also from Lily's mom, who helped to set up the aspects that were most like a muggle wedding.

While the girls were busy preparing for the wedding that was due the next day, James had other plans.

"James, what are you doing? The wedding is tomorrow." Sirius hissed at his best friend, and soon to be brother-in-law. James however smiled, and continued toward the ballroom, where the wedding reception was to take place.

"I'm doing what I do best Sirius, planning mischief."

"James, knock this off at once, the house is supposed to stay clean, and I, for one, don't want my wedding to be messed up."

"Yeah, because its your wedding."

"I know, and I will hurt you if it gets ruined, or I might just tell Lily to use some of her special hexes and charms that she invented just for our group."

"This coming from the man who said he would never settle down . . ."

"I know I said that, but that was before I started dating your sister. Now stay out of that room until the reception tomorrow or I will tell Lily and your sister to use them." James seemed to ignore him, however, so Sirius stalked off to find his fiancé hoping that they could save the decorations.

* * *

"Lily, I'm just so nervous, what if something goes wrong and he decides he doesn't want to marry me . . ." Heather was raving.

"Heather, calm down, we'll get through this, and Sirius I know will not say no, because regardless of proof, he has fallen for you, and he is not playing you. This Sirius is so unlike the one from school."

"I should know," Heather added sarcastically, but continued normal, "I just wish Dad was here, he'd be able to do what he would have wanted. To give me away."

"Remus will do fine, I much prefer that you chose him to give you away to Sirius than your brother, James would have used to opportunity to prank you, Remus will respect you, and Sirius will treasure you. Whether your brother thinks so or not." Footsteps signaled someone's approach, and it turned out to be Sirius.

"What are you up to?"

"Well, I thought I better let you know that James is still trying to set up a prank that will go off during the wedding reception."

"This better not be . . ."

"Hey, I'm trying to stop him from ruining tomorrow. Do you think you might be able to ward him out or something?"

"Maybe, but . . ." There was an explosion from upstairs, with laughter.

"I'll go sort this out." Lily said. She walked toward the stairs, and disappeared up them. A few seconds later, the laughter stopped only to be replaced by a scream and a solid whack. Then a few minutes later, James came running down the stairs, while bat-like bogeys were attacking his face.

"I . . . have got . . . to get . . . that spell . . . from Lily." Heather said during a laughing fit. She calmed down a bit before talking again. "Not that I'll use it that much on you Sirius, only if you get a little out of control."

James seemed to have figured out how to get away from the bats as he had come back with the glint in his eye equivalent to that of him pranking someone. Sirius noticed this, and transformed into his dog form, and ran from him. James sent spell after spell at him, until one finally connected.

"I try to keep you under control for one day and I can't even do that. That is why I won't let you walk me down the aisle James; you just don't want to grow up." Heather said stalking away; she didn't even notice that her brother was looking at her odd.

* * *

The next day came so fast for everyone in the Potter household. Before they knew it, Heather and Sirius were on opposite sides of the house getting ready for the wedding. When Sirius was ready, he took his place at the altar, awaiting his bride. James came in a few minutes later.

"You doing okay?" he asked. Sirius was green with nausea, James had seemed to notice.

"Do I look like I doing bloody okay?" Sirius asked, "What if she changes her mind, thinks me just like she did back in school before we got together."

"Relax Padfoot, I have a feeling she's been waiting for this since that day on the train." The door opened and Peter Pettigrew stuck his head in, and when he saw James motioned for him that it was time to start. "Gotta go; see you in a few minutes." Sirius composed himself just as the door opened, to let the line begin.

Heather had asked Lily to stand up with her as her Maid of Honor, and Sirius had asked James to be Best Man. They headed off the line, together, before standing in their respective spots. Hermione came in oddly enough with Peter, Sirius had no idea who was going to walk his bride to him, at least before that, now he knew.

Then Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank walked in, and took their respective spots. Finally Remus and Heather walked in. Just before the altar, Heather turned to him.

"Thanks Remus, for being there."

"It was no problem." She gave him a short hug, and they continued to their spots. When Heather reached Sirius, The looked at each other before turning to Dumbledore, who was presiding at their wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the magical union of these two souls, as they join in holy matrimony." Both Heather and Sirius couldn't help but feel embarrassed a little. "I do believe you both had your own vows to say, before we continued."

Heather, who plucked up her Gryffindor courage, began to recite hers as though they were memorized, and she hadn't really memorized them.

"Sirius, I guess we took a while to realize that we did love each other, for me it started that afternoon on the Hogwarts Express. Though, I didn't know it at the time, I was already falling in love with you. Most of the time, however, you were that annoying pest that you were back in school. I guess opposites do attract, as we were opposites at the time, Sirius, I'm very proud to say that I love you, and always will." Sirius, who had been mesmerized by her voice, shook out of his stupor, in order to read his own.

"Heather, I guess we should be glad it took us a while to realize what we did, as up until seventh year, I was the completely obnoxious brat, who couldn't decide whether or not to date one girl one day or another the next, I am ashamed that I was that way. I guess the only thing that stopped me from doing that to you, was the fact that you were as mean to me as Lily was to James, and we both know how that turned out, both of them snogging in broom closets." Every seemed to laugh except Lily and James, who had turned bright red.

"I guess what I mean to say is that, well; I really do love you Heather." Someone had started to cry, and they assumed it was Hagrid, due to the loud trumpeting noises.

"Sirius, Heather, if you would take each other by the hand." They did so, "Sirius Orion, do you take Heather Marie to be you lawfully wedding wife? To honor, and cherish, as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Do you Heather Marie; take Sirius Orion, to be you lawfully wedded husband."

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride." A gold shield seemed to cover them, just as he lifted her veil, and it intensified when they kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black." They stopped kissing and led the way into the ballroom, where the reception was to be held.

* * *

The next few hours were full of dances, and fun. When Heather tossed her bouquet, Lily was the one who caught it. Heather saw James blush, when Lily looked at him after she did.

What shocked everyone, was when Sirius' mom, showed up to the reception.

"What you doing here?" Sirius growled, as James and Remus restrained him from attacking her.

"Figured I better come to my own son's wedding, as my other son is dead."

"That's funny; I thought you didn't consider me your son after I refused to follow the path you wanted."

"Your father re-inherited you after poor Regulus died, as he wanted the Black house to continue." She said snobbishly, and put her present on the table, and without a second look, left.

"Good riddance."

"Sirius, it's not funny, even if she is your mother, you can't go trying to attack her. She is a respected member of the Wizarding Community and could get you thrown in Azkaban."

"I don't care, she shows up, uninvited, and expects me to treat her like I did when I was five." He said. "I'm not going to do it."

"Sirius, please, act respectable for once, we still have guests here." Heather said. He seemed to calm down at her words, and took his bride by her hands.

"Do you want to cut the cake now, or later?"

"Let's enjoy one last dance, and then we'll cut it." His stomach growled at that. "I guess I should be glad I said one. Otherwise my stomach might just try to kill me." James laughed out loud before the music started. It was a slow dance, and soon after they finished, they sat down for a few minutes to unwind and relax.

"What did you say to Remus earlier when you gave him that hug?"

"I thanked him for being there."

"It's nice to have this over with but think roles are going to be switched here soon, you'll be the Maid of Honor, and I'll be the Best Man." Sirius said, "at least I'll be able to laugh at James when that happens." The married couple laughed, before standing up to walk over to the cake.

* * *

Later that night, after the cake had been smashed in their faces, Heather and Sirius retired to their room, preparing for their honeymoon.

"Why the hell would my mother choose to show up now?" Sirius asked. He'd fretted about it the whole time.

"At least she didn't curse her present; she did show some respect to us, I think your father might have forced her to come to do even that, after what you told me about you and her having the arguments that you did."

"She did bring up the point that he did re-inherit me, so we are able to get access to the family vault, but I won't be touching that for a few years, not until they're dead. My father did seem a little reluctant to disown me, but she forced him to. Haven't heard from him since I moved here after sixth year." Heather climbed into bed next to her husband.

"Two years ago, I thought that we hated each others guts, but I guess that changed fast."

"Yeah, now we just have to see Lily and James end up together." They silently laughed, before he turned to her.

"Where are we going to go for our honeymoon again?" Heather laughed at his question.

"I figured we'd go to America or something, get away from this war for a while, and then come back." She hoped he'd go along with it. "If that doesn't work for you, we could go somewhere else."

"No, that's fine with me." He kissed her on the lips before lying down, and falling asleep. Heather on the other hand, stayed up remembering her dreams. In them she'd been married to Sirius, and well, now she was, maybe she was a Seer, but then again she really didn't think that either. She turned off the lamp, before falling asleep herself.

* * *

"So, the plan is we buy them a house while they're on their honeymoon?" Peter asked. He kept forgetting what they were doing.

"Wormtail, I think it would do my sister some good to be out of this house, a bit anyway, she's been staying up late at night remembering our parents, and well, she'll cry herself to sleep sometimes." James said.

"I hope this will do it, but why don't we look at some possibilities that Sirius was looking at, and then we'll go from there." Lily put in. The rest of the group agreed, before she left to go find the ads for the houses, while they cleaned up from the wedding.

* * *

"I hope the seals will last Fawkes, they didn't want to remember their old lives, and so I hope they don't maybe time will change, and those that were lost before will now be saved." Albus Dumbledore muttered to his phoenix, "Several times, I had to redo them while they were at school, then I hoped it was just their magical cores readjusting to their bodies, but if it happens again, then I don't know what will happen." He pulled out a packet of papers, regarding the method the three had supposedly been sent back in time. But it didn't make sense, Portkeys couldn't have been made to travel through time, and yet, that was the feeling they supposedly had gotten, according to Hermione Granger.

"I don't know what to make of this mess . . ." he said out loud, Fawkes flew over to him, and perched on the desk, trilling a soft melody. Dumbledore patted the bird on the head, before putting the papers away, and going to bed himself.

* * *

The next morning, Heather and Sirius got up early to pack for their honeymoon. It took about an hour for them to get all their stuff, but they managed. They got downstairs, at about the time Lily was looking over ads for houses.

"What's up, Lils?"

"Oh, just looking for an apartment to stay in for a while." Lily quickly said. Heather, who seemed to catch that it was a lie, opened her mouth to say something, when Sirius interjected.

"That might be good for you. Get away from your sister, and James for a little bit, speaking of which, I have been noticing him going over dates the last few weeks. It makes me wonder if he's planning to ask you something soon."

"If he asks that question, I think he'll wait till he can announce it to you two as well as the rest of the world. So it probably won't be till you two get back."

"Well, better get something to eat before we have to be at the airport for our scheduled floo time."

"So that's how magical people go internationally!" Lily shouted.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"Nope, being raised in a Muggle family means Muggle means of travel." Sirius felt like hitting himself for asking that. Of course Lily wouldn't have used the Floo Network to travel internationally. Heather hit him anyway, for being stupid.

"I deserved that." He said. Heather stuck her tongue out at him briefly, before they said their good-byes to Lily and for her to tell the rest of them good-bye for them.

"How long are you two going to be gone?" Lily asked before they left the kitchen. Heather looked at Sirius before answering.

"A week or two at the most. We do want some time to spend alone, as this house is being used as Marauder central." Lily had to laugh at that, and then with a pop, both of the Blacks left the house.

* * *

"M . . . My L . . . Lord. I bring y . . . you information." A man said. He was stammering, and quite scared.

"What is it Wormtail?"

"T . . . the Blacks . . . will be gone for a couple of weeks. I overheard them talking about going to the States." Wormtail stammered. He paused, waiting for a pain curse.

"Very well, I didn't expect them to stay in the country for their honeymoon anyway. Have you found out about the girls true past?"

"N . . . no, D . . . Dumbledore m . . . m . . . must of have put a strong memory charm on her." The rat answered.

"I do not appreciate failure from my Death Eaters, _Crucio!" _the pain curse Wormtail had been waiting for finally hit, as he shrieked, and withered beneath the curse. After a few minutes, the curse was removed. Just as they were about to speak, the door to the chambers opened, revealing Severus Snape.

"My Lord," Snape said approaching Voldemort, "The Blacks just left the airport via the Floo Network, do you wish for us to procede with the attack on the Potter's home."

"I will be attending to this in person; I will kill the Potter boy and anyone else who stands in my way that will surely lure the Blacks back to England. Where I can finish off the Potter family for good." The high-pitched voice of Lord Voldemort answered.

"I will relay the message to Lucius then, he is getting impatient waiting outside the house." Snape bowed before Voldemort, and then left the room, but not before being hit the Cruciatus Curse.

"That, Snape, will teach you to wait for my say before leaving, now get out of my sight." He turned back to Wormtail. "Go back to Potter Manor, but get out when you feel the mark burn, do not make the rest of them suspicious."

* * *

Potter Manor was full of relaxing young adults, who were consequently trying to find a house for Heather and Sirius, when they heard the familiar sound of Apparation.

"I'll go check it out." Remus said. He opened the front door, to find Peter Pettigrew standing outside.

"Hi Moony." Peter said.

"Where were you Peter?"

"I got an owl from my mother, she requested my help with something." He said. Remus, who wearily took the excuse, let him into the household. They moved to the table once more, when there were more sounds of Apparation, this time setting off the wards that Dumbledore had put up after James and Heather's parent's deaths.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble." James said when the wards were breached.

"Why?"

"They're here." No one noticed Peter slink away from the group and change into his rat form, just as the front door was blasted in. When the dust from the spell cleared, they almost ran into the hallway only to be greeted with several of the Unforgiveables, Including the Killing Curse. When they all reached the hallway however, the Death Eaters stopped firing, and parted, allowing the small group to see Voldemort approach.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, right, Mr. Lupin, and Ms. Granger. How nice of you to let me into your home."

"We didn't let you in, you broke in." James snarled. A silencing spell placed on him shut him up.

"Now, now Mr. Potter, treating a guest that way. _Crucio!_" the curse hit James and he screamed as the pain of a hundred knifes stabbed into him, the curse was held for a minute.

"Let him go!" Lily yelled. In response, Voldemort turned the curse on her. James, panting from the torture, dove at Voldemort, just as several more pops signified arrivals. Voldemort disapparated, however, as well as the Death Eaters.

"James, Lily, Remus, Hermione!" The familiar voice of Dumbledore cried out.

"We're alright, well Hermione and I are, but James and Lily were put under the Cruciatus Curse for a little bit. You didn't give him the chance to turn the curse on us." Remus said as Dumbledore approached.

"Let's get them to St. Mungos, as they will require some potions." Dumbledore said. Remus and Hermione picked up James and Lily and helped them to their feet. With several pops, they were gone from the house.

* * *

A/N: I know JK Rowling said that Wormtail started giving information to Voldemort around a year before Harry was born, but hey this is a fanfiction. I think he must have started earlier than that, because, he, like Snape, was able to keep Dumbledore from knowing he was the traitor. Anyway, I know people have been wanting some sort of scene with Voldemort, and I just had to put one in that is (in this anyway) one of the three times that Lily and James defied Voldemort. Of course the scenes will get better, but you've got to admit, they faced him probably within a year of each thing. Once in 1978, once in 1979, and once more while Lily must have just barely been pregnant with Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Heather and Sirius arrived in an airport in New York, at about the same time the attack was orchestrated on the house. They soon found themselves a hotel to stay in so they could enjoy the time they had. They had just started unpacking, however, when a stag Patronus flew in from the outside.

_"Attack on home, don't worry, we're all fine, do not reply."_ came James' voice. Heather, who had dropped her stuff at that, did start to worry.

"Sirius, what if that was Voldemort that attacked, they must have waited till we left."

"The thing is, how did they know we were leaving today?" Sirius asked, "The only ones who knew, were your brother, Lily, Remus, Peter, Hermione, and Dumbledore." They sat on their bed for a while thinking it over.

"I haven't exactly trusted Peter lately, do you think . . ."

"Nah, I don't think he would have done something intentionally, he's one of us, the Marauders."

"Thing is, Sirius, I don't know if the Marauders will survive this war, what if it will be our time?" Sirius' face fell, he knew she was thinking about the dreams she had. When he heard she had been having dreams of a possible future, it looked like she might have been a Seer, but Dumbledore checked her, and she wasn't one.

"Heather, sweetie, don't ever think that, keep on hoping, and sometimes, hope is just what we need. Maybe that's all we need. Oh well, let's finish unpacking, and then we'll be off to tour the city." They finished unpacking in silence, and just as they were about to leave, Heather stopped and pulled out her wand. Sirius moved to stop her.

"Sirius, I'm just putting up a ward to let us know if anyone tries to get in here, we have too many things that we don't want stolen; or discovered by Muggles." Sirius had to agree with her on that, and a few minutes later, she finished and put her wand away.

"So, where to, my dear wife?" Sirius said. Both of their stomachs growled, reminding them that they had conveniently forgotten breakfast. Embarrassed, they headed down to the restaurant that the hotel had built into it.

"Hey guys, I think I found the perfect one, and it's in a Wizarding community too." Lily said. After things had calmed down, they had returned to Potter Manor to continue what they had been working on. Finding the newlyweds a house to live in. James ran into the room almost immediately, and looked at the enlarged ad.

"Godric's Hollow? Number 2? That's next door to Potter family summer retreat, where we would go when we got bored during the summer." He said after reading the ad. They looked at each other for a moment.

"It's good." They both said.

"I'll go talk to the real estate agent, and get ready to buy it; I should have enough, seeing as I really didn't want to touch the Family Vaults.

"Vaults?"

"Inheritance, really old family lines, that sort of thing, so, let's go talk to them, and get this place bought for my sister." James said. He stood up and winced, as he still hurt a little from the torture. Lily wrote the address down of the place that was selling it, and they walked out the front door. With a pop, they were both gone.

"So, do you think Lily was actually looking at apartments for her, or something else?" Sirius asked. They had finished breakfast, and were out exploring the city. They had visited several of the famous places in New York, such as Times Square, the Empire State Building, and even the Statue of Liberty. Of course it was all easy when they could apparate, but now they were just strolling down the sidewalks, careful not to bump into anybody, as New York, as they soon learned, was a busy area, from sun-up to sun-down.

"Can't say for sure, she has perfected it so that she can lie, and get away with it. So I couldn't tell you. Too bad we can't use our Animagus forms here; people would call the dog catchers on us."

"Or the bird watchers in your other form's case. They'd love to see a phoenix, though they'd probably think someone was projecting it, not that it was actually real." Sirius said, "So where to tomorrow?"

"How about we start heading west, maybe finish up our tour in California?" Heather said, "But first let's go to Miami, and then we'll decide from there." They walked down an alley, careful to make sure they were in the clear, before popping back to the hotel to get their dinner, and a good nights rest. Well, maybe a good nights rest.

The next morning, Heather was up before the sun was, surprisingly, but then she figured it might have been jetlag, where they were used to sleeping till 7, it was five hours behind here, so she woke up about 2. She had tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but the fact that she had gotten her usual amount of sleep deprived her of the chance. So she got up and started a plan for where they were going to go that day. It wasn't a half-an-hour after she started that her husband was up and roaming about.

James and Lily had successfully bought Number 2 Godric's Hollow, and now were planning to outfit it to its potential. They decided to do one room at a time, and so had started with the Master Bedroom. They purchased a nice bed for the couple, and a couple of dressers. Lily got Heather a nice vanity to get herself ready for the day, and James got Sirius, what else, a bunch of pranking items. They called for a couple of house-elves to help them set the room up.

"Yes, Master Potter, and Mistress Evans?" the first elf said as he popped near them.

"Pipsy, would you and Wipthy please help us set up this room for Heather and Sirius?" James asked. Both elves looked overjoyed at that, and immediately set to the room. Within about an hour the whole room was set up and ready to go.

"Anything else Master and Mistress?"

"Not today, but we'll be working on another room tomorrow, at about the same time, " James said, "Let's go back to Potter Manor, Remus and Hermione will probably be worried about us by now, if not having sent out a search party for us." With a few loud CRACKs they found themselves inside of the Potter ancestral home. Just as expected, they could hear frantic voices.

". . . Hermione, it just not like Lily to leave a note or something when she's gone somewhere."

"Remus, please, I'm sure they're okay, I heard someone apparate into the house. It could be them." Hermione's voice sounded. James and Lily were both silently laughing. Only a few seconds later, Remus and Hermione barged into the room.

"AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Hermione yelled.

"We just secured a house for Heather and Sirius, and were moving furniture into it." James said like it answered everything.

"I thought this was a group thing?"

"Well, we just went and got them their bedroom stuff, so tomorrow we're going to get another room's worth and you guys can help." James said before being smacked by Lily. He quickly ran from the room, and hid in an adjacent room.

Back in America, Sirius and Heather soon ran into a problem. The muggle manager of the hotel they were staying at was beginning to wonder what was keeping the maids from entering the room to clean it. When he confronted them about it, they began to worry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, I'm sorry to bother you but it seems that the maids of this hotel cannot get into your room to clean it, they try to enter and are thrown backwards from the doorway, as if by magic, I have promised them that the situation will be taken care of soon."

"Well, um," Sirius was relieved when the power went out and the familiar sound of Apparation sounded. When the lights turned back on, however, about 30 American Aurors had their wands pointed at them. The manager seemed frightened and hid behind Sirius.

"We were notified by an anonymous source that magic was being preformed in front of muggles, and it led us to here, care to explain?"

"Well, you see, we're from England, and we didn't know what crime was like here, and we were just coming from a world that is filled with fear and we just were being cautious, especially if one of the Death Eaters followed us here."

"Death Eaters?" the Auror who spoke had his head turned to the side.

"Let's go somewhere secure, and that ward only prevents people with intentions of stealing our stuff or harming us from entering." With several pops, the Aurors started disapparated, several remained to wipe the memory of the incident from the Muggles, Sirius and Heather went with the Auror who had spoken.

Upon arriving in Auror Headquarters, Sirius and Heather were immediately sat down and questioned, as the American Ministry of Magic had not heard from the British one from quite a while.

"Who are these Death Eaters, you were talking about?"

"You don't know?" Sirius said. The Head Auror shook his head, "We haven't heard from the British Ministry since World War II. So we are spare on the details."

"Well, around 6 years ago, a homicidal maniac who likes to refer to himself as Lord Voldemort, started murdering people left and right, at first, there were small disappearances, but about a year after that he proclaimed to the British Wizarding World that he would kill anyone who stood in his way of conquering the whole country. He claims that only pureblood wizards deserve to live, and that muggleborns should be exterminated, along with Muggles. The Whole of the Wizarding World there is in fear and most won't even speak his proclaimed name, but I'm sure Albus Dumbledore knows what his real name is, since I think he taught Transfiguration at the time Voldemort was in school." Sirius said. Heather felt a pain in her forehead and suddenly she slumped sideways.

Heather woke up in a sort of brownish version of Hogwarts. She walked around for a bit before catching sight of Aurors who were carrying a body. 'When had someone died in Hogwarts?' Heather thought. She walked up to them to talk and when she tried to tap their shoulder her hand went right through them. She soon caught sight of what looked like a twelve year old boy that was her color, he seemed to be watching another boy who looked like the rest of the place, the older boy was watching the Aurors take away the body, suddenly a voice spoke and everyone jumped.

"What are you doing out of bed Tom?" the voice of Albus Dumbledore said. The older boy looked up to see the older wizard.

"I had to speak to Professor Dippet." was all Tom said.

"Don't be out too late; it is very dangerous especially in these times." Dumbledore left towards what looked like the Transfiguration classroom. Tom however had other ideas as he walked toward the dungeons and passed the opening to the Slytherin Common Room, where Lily, Hermione, Haley, and she had waited for Snape back in their fifth year. Heather supposed that no one could hear her or the younger boy. They entered the dungeon that was presently used as the Potions classroom. Minutes later, a surely younger but familiar voice of Hagrid sounded.

"C'mon . . . gotta get yeh outta here. . . . C'mon now . . . in the box . . ." Tom jumped the corner and they saw Hagrid trying to seal a crate.

"Evening Rebeus," Tom said.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?" Tom stepped closer to the boy Hagrid, and Heather followed.

"It's all over; I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

"What d'yeh –"

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and –"

"It never killed no one!"

"Come on Rubeus, the dead girls parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do it make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered. . . ."

"It wasn't him! He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside." Tom used a spell and a large hairy creature flew out of the box and scurried away, but now before Heather got a look at it, it was an acromantula. The dream suddenly shifted, and showed the same twelve-year old boy staring at the boy from the other dream.

. . . "Well, how is it that you – a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent – managed to defeat the greatest sorcerer of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped?" the twelve year old boy said. "Voldemort was after your time. . . ."

"Voldemort," Tom said, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter. . . ." Tom pulled a wand from his pocket, and wrote words in the air. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, he waved the wand, and the words rearranged themselves, I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Heather gasped, and she felt a tugging on her side, as she was lifted up out of the dream.

"Heather, please wake up sweetie." Sirius was saying. He continued this for a few minutes, and then she began to stir. Suddenly, she shot up, and started panting. She shuddered, and looked to her husband for answers, that he didn't have.

"Sirius, I . . . I don't know exactly what happened, but it was like I was viewing memories, I saw a Pensieve memory of sorts that showed the reason for Hagrid's expulsion. Then I saw Voldemort, in a teenage body, and he wanted answers from a twelve year old boy named Harry. He wrote his name up in the air. Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he rearranged it to I am Lord Voldemort."

"Shush, you were just asleep, nothing happened, it was just a dream."

"No Sirius it wasn't, as soon as we get back to England, I'm going straight to Dumbledore to find out what the heck is going on." She firmly said. He backed away in fright. Power was spilling off of her in huge quantities. "It was something you said and suddenly I was asleep. I can tell that much, but this was just like those other dreams. Only it was more memory like."

"Let's enjoy our honeymoon, it won't last forever you know." He said. He turned to the Aurors to ask for them to excuse them, but the Aurors had fled from the room at the sight of her power. They walked out of the room, and headed to a safe disapparation point.

A/N: Sorry, but I felt that I needed to stop it there, DO you think it was good having that particular set of memories surface? It'll still be a couple of years before she gets the whole picture and realizes who she once was, but there will be more Voldemort, Snape, and the whole crew of the Maruader's before then. As for the whole incident with the Aurors, it seems more likely that the British Ministry of Magic would keep out of touch for a while with stuff that they think they can handle, but they really can't. Hence why Voldemort almost took over England at this time. So the Americans wouldn't know what was going on in England until it was too late and they wouldn't be able to help.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in England, James, Lily, Remus, and Hermione were busy decorating the new house. Even though they still had almost two weeks before the newlyweds would return home they felt they had to get the furniture in by the end of the first week.

By the end of the second day, they were so worn out that James walked into the kitchen, conjured a balloon, and filled it up with water. Walking back outside he threw the balloon at a spot near the rest causing the water to splash onto them. This started a water balloon fight that lasted for the next few hours. When the four separated, they each silently vowed to get the rest back for the fight.

Back in America, Heather and Sirius arrived back at the hotel to pack their stuff, so that they could move to a different spot. Once they were ready, they took down the ward, and apparated to the nearest bus stop, where they took a bus to the nearest airplane, and flew to the Southern US. They spent a couple of days in Miami, Florida, before they soon ran into the same problem they did with the previous place. The next day they packed and left for St. Louis, Missouri, where they again spent a few days.

By this time, the Marauders were plainly worn out and had spent the last few days putting the finishing touches on the kitchen. The reason it had taken so long: not a single one of them knew anything about plumbing, and they wanted to put newer sinks and tubs in the place. They hired a wizard who set up the plumbing right so that the sinks would work. They asked him to also set up the pipes for the tub, as they were going to be replacing that as well. It took him a few days to set it up and make it so that water would flow through it while magic was being used nearby without breaking the pipes.

"So, ready to return home, and see how much Lily has kept the rest of them from destroying the house?" Heather asked her husband the night before they were due to return to England. He shook his head no, and she walked over to him, and sat down on the bed next to him. She began to massage his shoulders, which helped him calm down a lot from the anger he was displaying. The day they had arrived back in New York, one of the Aurors that had attended to the mishap in the hotel came bearing a letter from the British Ministry, for him saying that he needed to report back to England, to begin Auror training. Sure, he had signed up for it, but he hadn't really thought he'd get it.

"But I guess it makes sense, they need all the Aurors they can get these days." He said before turning to his wife, "I wouldn't be surprised if they come asking you to switch over to being an Auror."

"They can't order you around, and neither can they order me either. They'll have to make due with what they have. You don't have to do this."

"I want to though, the more I've thought about it, the more I want to protect you and any kids we have in the future." Sirius told her, his voice nervous, "I just don't want to lose you, and me being an Auror, well, it puts you in an ever bigger situation than before."

"I've been on V . . . Voldemort's hit list since the day I escaped from him." Heather said, "I think he might have attacked the house to try to lure us back to England so he could kill me."

"What did he want with you in the first place?"

"Dumbledore said he might have wanted to question us about our parents, but I don't think that's true." He looked at her with growing interest. "The night of the Welcoming feast in our fifth year, the Sorting Hat, it told me that it shouldn't be seeing me for 16 years, but that doesn't make sense."

"We'll have to look into it, it might explain why they said there were no survivors and then you and the Granger twins showed up."

"Let's get to bed you silly mutt." She said.

"If I'm a mutt you are too!" he said chasing after her, catching her just before the bed. Both knew right then, they were in for a long night.

Heather awoke the next morning sore and stiff, and bright and early. She sat up and pulled the covers around her as she noticed the mess they had made of the room with their clothes the night before. Looking to her left, she saw her husband sound asleep. She reached under the bed and pulled out the suitcase. Opening it she pulled out a fresh set of clothes, and put them on. As soon as she was done, she set to cleaning up the mess. Preferring to clean it up the muggle way so that the Ministry, plus the muggles, wouldn't press charges against them.

Around an hour later, she had everything ready to go, and snuck up next to her husband, who was still asleep. She silently turned into her dog form, and leaped with all the power she could, up onto the bed, landing right on top of him. She quickly climbed off, and turned back, just to see him shoot up, and off the bed.

"Well, it's about time you got up." She said after a few minutes of laughter. He pulled himself up, grabbed some clothes, and headed into the bathroom to get ready. A half an hour later, he came out and tackled her back onto the bed.

"Now for some payback." He whispered in her ear. Just like the night before, he started by kissing her. However, this time, she interrupted.

"We're going to miss our Floo Time if we don't finish packing and get out of here." She said. Sirius seemed to pout and then realized what time it was. "We'll finish this once we get home." She said once he did. He jumped up and started shoving his stuff into his suitcase, and within about ten minutes they left the hotel and headed to the Airport.

"My lord, the Blacks are due back today," the squeaky voice of Peter Pettigrew said. "Do you wish for us to attack them?"

"No." The high voice of Voldemort said. "We will leave them alone, now get back to your post and keep giving me reports. _Crucio!_" Pettigrew started screaming, he hadn't been put under the Cruciatus too much, and he had chosen the wrong day to try to persuade his master to attack. He scampered out and left the rest of the Death Eaters to talk.

"My most faithful, tomorrow we will attack in two places. One, Hogsmeade, that is where half of you will be stationed, and the other is Diagon Alley. Strike down those who oppose me."

At approximately 4 o'clock in the afternoon, the fireplace at Potter Mansion roared to life. The young couple stepped out of it, and dusted themselves off; Floo was definitely not their favorite way of travel. They looked around, and saw no one was there. They walked into the kitchen, and while Sirius' first thought was food, Heather saw a note lying on the table.

_To Heather and Sirius:_

_ Sorry we couldn't be there to welcome you home, we're busy helping Lily set up her apartment. We've charmed this note to be a Portkey (rather Dumbledore did it, he has authorization) to go to the apartment, if you want to go there. Just say the phrase that will be in the postscript to activate it, and we'll see you there._

_James Potter_

_Prongs_

"Okay, so maybe we were wrong, I guess Lily did get an apartment." She said after reading it. She looked down at the postscript but did not say it out loud. When Sirius heard her he came over, and looked at the letter.

"Do you want to go say hi to them?" he asked.

"Why not, we can continue our funfest later tonight." Sirius' eye gleamed at that.

"Okay hold on. Safe haven." With a tug at their navels, they suddenly landed on hardwood flooring. Helping each other up, they walked down the hallway, realizing that the place was way too big to be an apartment. As they reached the kitchen, they heard excited whispers.

". . . they could be here any minute." James' whisper came. They heard the scraping of chairs being pushed in. As they heard that, they pushed open the door, and looked at the startled faces of their friends, minus Peter.

"Hello." James said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Anyone want to clue me in to why this place looks like the inside of the Potter summer house?" asked Sirius. There was some more silence. "Don't tell me you guys actually bought a house for us."

"Well you see, the night that you guys were married, we, uh, came up with an idea."

"Yeah, and we, uh, decided to all pitch in and buy this house for you two." There was a shocked look on Heather's face, as she put it together.

"You did this for us?"

"Yep."

"No strings attached."

"None."

"No pranks."

"Nope, now that you mention it though . . ." James started but was hit over the head by Remus. Heather ran over to Lily and gave her a hug. Then she looked at her brother who was currently in dream land.

"We thought it was odd that just after we got married, we caught you looking at house ads." She said.

"Well, I just found this place shortly after the Manor was attacked. Yes, we were attacked by Voldemort, but the wards alerted Professor Dumbledore, who came as soon as he could. Voldemort fled like a chicken with its head cut off." Heather had to laugh at that. She could just imagine the sight of Voldemort doing that. She thought it was funny.

"So, why did you buy us this place?"

"Well, we figured you needed to get out of that manor, and you two needed a house of your own, so we bought this, paid for in full, and decided we'd refurnish it and get a few things up to scratch."

"I see, so where are we living at now?"

"Number 2 Godric's Hollow. Right next door to the summer retreat, if you wanted to use some of its resources." Remus said, "The house is the only one that really felt the best to see you in."

Later that night, after everyone but the Blacks had left, they headed up to their bedroom.

"So ready to keep with that promise we made earlier today?" Sirius asked. Heather pulled off her light jacket before nodding. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips as she worked his shirt up and off of him. He did the same with her blouse. Next, came the pants, as they both fell over onto the bed. Undergarments soon followed. This time Heather was a bit more prepared for the pain that she would go through, and soon they were both enjoying it a little too much. With each thrust, and moan, and caress, thoughts were going through their heads about starting a family of their own.

Two months later, Heather awoke, and ran to the toilet. Vomiting into the toilet, she began to wonder if she had come down with the stomach flu. Silently, she began to make plans to get an appointment at St. Mungos, to have a check-up. She returned to bed, only to sleep for just a few more hours before she had to get up.

She got out of bed at about 9 o'clock, and walked down to the kitchen, where she found her husband actually successfully cooking breakfast. She sat down at the table, and he brought the food over. As soon as he set the food down, it set something off, and she ran to the bathroom to throw up once again. Returning to the table she saw the concerned look on her husband's face.

"I'll go to St. Mungos and see what it is; I think it's just the stomach flu though." She said. She silently ate breakfast, and kissing Sirius good-bye as he left for Auror training, she started to think of a plan. Thinking of nothing, she grabbed a bit of Floo Powder, and flooed over to Potter Manor, where she knew Lily had been staying for the past few days. Sure enough, she found her getting breakfast ready for her and James. James had proposed to her around a month before, and they were finalizing plans for their marriage.

"Hey Heather, how are you?" Lily asked, when she noticed her.

"Feeling a little under the weather, but it should pass in a few days." She said.

"Ah, what's going on?"

"I think it's the stomach flu, but I'm not sure." Heather answered. It was the truth.

"Knowing you and Sirius, I don't think so, just a second." Lily walked out of the room, after removing the food from the top of the stove. She came back a few moments later holding a small box.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Go home and use it, I have a distinct feeling that I don't usually ignore." Heather took the box and went back through the Floo Network to her house. Heading into the bathroom, she took the box and opened it. She took the pregnancy test, and held it in one hand.

_Positive_. That was what the test result was. Heather gulped; how would she tell Sirius that she was pregnant. It had been an hour since she had taken the test, and now she was sitting at the table starting at the test. She was staring at it so intently, that she almost didn't hear her husband enter the room. She quickly hid the test behind her back, and walked up to him.

"What's up Heather?" Sirius asked, he'd noticed her putting something behind her back.

"Well, I . . . I don't know how to put this other than straightforward . . ."

"What's the matter?"

"Sirius, I'm pregnant." The effect that the simple sentence had on him was enormous. He immediately picked her up and spun her around, before kissing her.

"I didn't know how you would take the news. I mean we haven't even been married a year and already I'm pregnant."

"Are you kidding, I've always wanted to be a father." Sirius said, kissing her again, "Should we go to dinner at the manor and tell everyone then?"

"Yeah, I think that's okay, Lily already knows, as she was the one who gave me the test to take." Heather said. Sirius picked her up again but let her down as she showed signs of wanting to hurl. Tearing from his arms she ran into the bathroom, and hurled her lunch up.

'Oh joy,' thought Sirius, 'how much longer is this going to go on?'

They arrived at Potter Manor later that night. Lily who had been expecting them, waited to greet them at the door. As she hugged Heather, and warmly greeted Sirius, Heather noticed the ring on her finger. Lily, however, didn't seem to notice that Heather saw. She led them into the dining room, where James, Remus, and Hermione were all gathered. Peter had stayed home to take care of his mother, who was sick. They took the two seats nearest the end, and waited for Lily to sit down. As soon as she did, though, James stood up.

"Well we're just waiting for two more people, but I'm going to have to go get them, so I'll be back in a minute." He disapparated, and exactly a minute later, Sirius timed him, he popped back in, with Lily's parents.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, could you please sit here?" he motioned to the two chaits that had appeared on the other side of Lily. They took a seat, and he stood up.

"Well, a lot has happened in the last few months, but, tonight, I bring good news." He said.

"Get on with it." Sirius muttered under his breath, Heather hit him for it.

"Well, tonight, I, well, proposed to Lily, and . . ."

"I said yes." Lily said. Mr. and Mrs. Evans gasped, and stood up to hug Lily, and welcome James into the family. Caught up in the excitement, Heather and Sirius almost forgot their big news. It wasn't until Lily looked at her puzzled, that she remembered.

"Oh, right." Sirius said, "Well, I came home to a bit of good news too." Sirius said, "Heather's pregnant."

"WHAT!!" James said.

"Heather's pregnant." Sirius said. James sat there shocked for a few moments, before he fell over, out cold. Lily picked up the pitcher of water that was on the table and dumped it on him. He jumped up in a hurry.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Was all he said. Then he repeated it louder. Sirius turned to Remus.

"Heather and I discussed it, and well, we don't care about the stupid Ministry at the moment, and we decided that if the baby gets here alright, we'd like you to be Godfather."

"But . . ."

"As he said, we don't care what the Ministry says, you have proven that you could take care of kids, they passed those laws because of werewolves like Fenrir Greyback who don't care who they hurt."

"That and the Ministry doesn't want there to be anymore werewolves, as if they could control that." Hermione said.

"Oh, Hermione, we want you to be Godmother as well." Hermione beamed at that, and they looked over at Lily and James.

"Sorry about that James, but we think a couple of more years and maybe you could take care of a kid, Lily needs to get you to stop acting like a kid before that happens though." James started to pout about that, Lily raised her wand as if to hex him. Sirius laughed at him, before the food appeared. Heather began to wonder what would happen in the next few years.


	13. Chapter 13

Around 7 months later, Heather was sitting at home, waiting for Sirius to arrive home from Auror training, when she felt water running down her leg.

'_Great_!' she thought '_Is my bladder just trying to say its full?_" She turned her attention to the food that was cooking on the stove. A couple of minutes later, she felt pain hit her swollen stomach. Then she realized what the wetness was. Thankfully, Sirius would be home soon. She continued cooking as soon as the contraction passed. A few minutes later, the distinct sound of Apparation sounded, and she turned off the stove, to go greet her husband at the door. Before she had left the kitchen, however, pain hit her stomach once more and she immediately sat down, timing the contraction. Sirius walked in as she did.

"Are you all right?" he asked, when he noticed the short but steady breaths his wife was taking. He approached her and held out his hand to help her, not realizing what was happening. A few seconds later she stopped breathing like that and brushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, for now, but give it a few more hours, and we'll need to go to the hospital, unless you want to call for a Healer." She said. His face dropped at that.

"Are you . . ."

"In labor?" she said, just as another contraction hit, after it subsided, she finished talking, "Yes." Sirius jumped up with a sudden burst of energy.

"We've got to go." He said. He started her into the sitting room where she sat down on the couch as another contraction hit her.

"Dinner's on the stove, it's just about finished, so can you finish it and then you can eat, I'll eat after this is over." She said. He quickly ran into the kitchen, and seconds later she heard the pan hit the ground, and the quick slurping of Sirius eating in his dog form. Moments after the noise ended, he was back in the room. He helped her to her feet, and then walked her to the front door, where they disapparated with a crack.

Meanwhile, in the house next door, Lily and James were sitting peacefully in each others arms, when they heard someone disapparate next door. They just simply shifted their position. Ever since their marriage a few months before, the only time they had been apart was when James went to Auror training, and Lily to Healer training. Needless to say, they were shocked, when someone knocked at the door, and that someone happened to be Remus.

"What is it Moony?"

"Heather and Sirius are at St. Mungos. Heather's in labor." was all Remus said, before disapparating. Lily and James looked at each other before following him to St. Mungos.

"Here you are, just get into these hospital clothes, and a Healer will be with you momentarily." The nurse said. She left Heather and Sirius in the room.

"Go let Remus know and tell him to let Lily and James know, I'll be fine for a little bit." She said.

About ten minutes later, he re-entered the room followed by Lily, James, Remus and Hermione.

A few hours later, the Healer came in and told everyone but Sirius to leave. The Healer did some measurements.

"You're dilated, okay; let me go get a nurse." The Healer quickly came back and with him came a nurse.

"Okay, you're in the clear to start pushing," the Healer said after setting up the forceps. Sirius figured they had to do things the Muggle way when it came to giving birth. "Push." Heather began pushing the baby out. After a few pushes, after each the Healer told her to rest for a few seconds, then to push again.

"Why won't this baby come?" Heather cried out at the next rest. She pushed again, and the Healer exclaimed.

"You're doing fine, just keep pushing," Heather did as she was told, "Now rest for ten seconds." After the ten seconds, she pushed again. "I can see its head." They hadn't wanted to know the gender so that it could be a surprise. "Ten seconds . . . and push." With a final push, the baby came out the rest of the way.

"Congratulations Mrs. Black, you have given birth to a healthy baby girl." Heather breathed a sigh of relief, and once the baby was cleaned up, she was handed to Sirius.

"What's her name?"

"Maria Lily." Heather reminded her husband, as that was the name that they had decided if it was a girl.

"Hello Maria." Sirius said. Baby Maria yawned for a minute, and then he handed her back to the doctor, so that he could take her to the nursery.

"Sirius, do you want to go tell the others the good news?" He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You did great sweetie." He whispered, "I guess I could let James know he has a niece. He was hoping for a nephew. Wonder what will happen?" She faintly chuckled, before falling asleep. He left the room, and walked down to the waiting room.

"I hope she does okay." Lily stated, while they were waiting in the waiting room. The door opened that led to the part of St. Mungos that Heather was in, and Sirius stepped through the door.

"It's a girl. Maria Lily Black." He said. Lily saw that he was about to collapse with relief, and jumped up to help him over to a chair. Once he was in a chair, he looked up to see James getting hit by Lily. He had apparently decided to try to sneak off. He looked down and saw that his hands were shaking really bad, just before he fainted, from relief.

" . . . Look, he's coming round." A distant voice said, familiar, but he couldn't place it. He put his hand up to his head, and felt it throbbing.

"Oh . . . what happened?" he asked.

"You fainted and fell out of the chair head first." A very familiar voice said.

"So, we brought you into Heather's room." The first voice said. The very familiar laugh of James Potter filled his ears. Sirius' eyes snapped open at that. Indeed, they were in Heather's room, and she was awake, holding Maria as the rest of their party adored her.

"How does it feel to be a father?" James asked.

"I'm happy, but I'll be even happier once we're back at our home." Sirius said. It was well known by all of the occupants of the room, that Sirius hated hospitals.

"So how is Maria?"

"Well the Healer said that she was okay, no health problems at birth, she is 19 inches long, and weighs about 7 pounds." Heather said. She held her baby closer to her. A few minutes later, a rumble shook the floor of the room they were in.

"What the . . ." James started, "I'm going to check this out." Sirius made to go with him, "No, you are staying here with your wife, and daughter, I'm sure its nothing." He quickly walked out of the room, leaving the occupants to wonder.

"So, you want to leave the hospital?" Hermione said finally speaking up after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like its safe with this war going on." Footsteps sounded and the door opened revealing a flustered James Potter.

"Sirius, get everyone out now, He has attacked the hospital, I sent a message to Dumbledore, who I hope sent some Order members to help." They looked dumbfounded for a moment. "I think he's after Heather, and I don't know why."

"How are we going to get out, the only Floo Point is downstairs, and that's more than likely behind Voldemort." Heather said, "I can't apparate right now, and Portkeys are a no-go."

"Simple, we make a route downstairs." James said, "Who's up for a prank on the Death Eaters?" Confused faces looked at him like he was odd.

"We distract them long enough to get out of here safely." Remus said all of a sudden, James' expression brightened, so obviously Remus had figured it out.

"Find Heather Black and bring her to me." Voldemort said to his inner circle. They nodded, and split into groups of 10 with 2 of the inner circle at the head of each group. Bellatrix LeStrange, and Lucius Malfoy lead the group that immediately headed toward the section the Potters, Blacks, and Remus and Hermione were.

"I am going to enjoy torturing my cousin, and his wife." Bellatrix cackled. Suddenly the door busted open to reveal James Potter. Upon seeing them, he turned tail and ran.

"Well, after him!" Malfoy ordered. The rest of the Death Eaters immediately took off after the fleeing Potter. Soon enough, they lost him.

"Where did he go?" asked one cloaked man.

"Duh, he's got to be in one of these rooms. If he's here that means that his sister must be here. Avery, go get Lucius," the death eater said. The addressed Death Eater did as he was told, while the rest of them began to search the rest of the rooms. Coming upon empty room, after empty room, the death eaters were about to give up when Lucius Malfoy approached the only door they hadn't checked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my wife's cousin and his family." His drawling voice said.

"Malfoy, get the hell out of here, you weren't invited."

"Now that isn't the way you treat family now is it?"

"I don't count you as family." Sirius' voice said.

"I don't count you as family." Sirius had said, "Now get the hell out of here before I make you." Malfoy raised his wand, and just as he was about to speak an incantation, a stunner flew from his right. A few seconds later, Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, sir, er, Albus." James said. Quickly packing the stuff that they had brought in with them, Sirius stood beside his wife.

"Here, let me take Maria for a second. We'll let you get dressed and then we'll get out of here. As soon as it is all clear, I'll have a Healer come watch you and Maria over the next few days." He told her. Reluctant as she was to let go of her baby, Heather knew that she had to in order to keep Maria safe. She handed the babe over to Sirius and with Lily's help walked into the bathroom. About ten minutes later both women re-entered the room.

"We're going to have to sneak out, I managed to apparate in before the anti-apparation wards went up, Voldemort must not have planned this attack for very long if he didn't have the wards ready to go."

"Which means that either someone on the hospital staff is on his side or someone else said something and someone overheard." The group of eight left the hospital room and slowly made their way down to the lobby of the hospital. Upon reaching it, Heather, Sirius, Lily and James were trapped inside of the room while the rest were pushed back into the hallway. Heather tried to run back to where Remus was with Maria, but couldn't reach them due to a barrier someone had set up. She nervously turned around, and saw the person she did not want to see at that moment.

"V . . . V . . . Volde . . . Voldemort." She stuttered.

"Ah, yes, Heather Black, maybe we can continue our discussion from a few years back, shall we." He said. "I see, my spell did its work even better than what I had hoped." He said looking in Maria's direction.

"Your spell, what does that have to do with Maria." Heather said.

"Everything, including why you are here. In this time anyway." A sinking feeling hit her gut at that moment.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember do you?" She shook her head no. "Well, let's see if I can fix that for you." Silently Voldemort entered her mind, and as if instinctively, her mind forced him out.

"Stay out of my mind Tom Riddle." She said. He froze at that. She did too, she didn't know where those words had come from. She had spoken them, but yet she hadn't.

"Who are you?" he asked. "How do you know that name?" Voldemort was beyond angry at this point, but hid the anger in order to find out more about whatever was possessing the young woman.

"I know about your little trinkets, your Horcruxes, the diary, the locket, the cup, the diadem, the ring. I know where each of them will be too." The eerie voice said coming out of Heather's mouth. Suddenly the presence she felt, left, and she collapsed to the floor. Sirius ran to her side.

"Heather, baby, please wake up." He felt for a pulse on her radial artery, and found one, pretty strong too, she was okay, for the time being. Voldemort looked as if he was terrified. He disapparated, and all the barriers fell.

"Heather!" Hermione screamed. Dumbledore simply levitated her over to the fireplace, where he sat her down and woke her up.

"What's going on? What was that voice?" She asked Dumbledore, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Alas, I cannot tell you, for I really do not have an idea." He said after a few more thoughtful moments. Sirius caught up to them moments after the remark, and brought her Maria. She held her for a second, before handing her to her husband who disapparated with a crack. Heather grabbed some Floo Powder, and threw it into the fireplace.

"The Doghouse." She said. It was the term they had coined for their house when they had it set up on the Floo Network.


	14. Chapter 14

Lord Voldemort reappeared inside Malfoy Manor, angry as ever. The girl somehow knew of his secret, and now that she had blabbed it, Dumbledore knew, and if he knew, he might destroy them. The diary, he decided he would give to Lucius.

"Lucius, come here." He said. The pale, blond-haired man stepped forward.

"My Lord what is the matter?"

"I have in my possession, a diary; it contains details on how to open the Chamber of Secrets. I will give this to you, for it needs to be hidden, and who else than a man who has served me loyally these past few years."

"It would be an honor to keep a possession of my Lord's safe from others." Lucius drawled. He hadn't heard the whole speech about the Horcruxes so Voldemort knew he could trust him, and there was no need to tell him what it really was. He turned to Bellatrix next.

"Bella, do you remember the little golden cup that has been sitting in Riddle Manor these past few years?" He said. When she nodded, he continued. "Take that cup and put it into your vault in Gringotts. It should be safe there." Bowing before her Lord, Bellatrix left the room and moments later disapparated. He had told her alone of his secret, and she gladly had been wanting to do her part in protecting it.

"Black, come here." The mentioned man stepped forward.

"Yes, M . . . my Lord." He stammered.

"I require a very dedicated house-elf. I know that you have many connections. Could you find one for me?"

"Yes, My lord, how about my family's house elf?"

"That will do fine."

At their home in Godric's Hollow, Heather and Maria were being looked over by a Healer who they had St Mungos send over. After a few minutes of being poked and prodded, they were both pronounced healthy, and were told to expect a Healer every day for a few hours over the next few days. Once the Healer left, Sirius took Maria from Heather, and held his daughter for a moment. The newborn baby responded to his touch, and woke up. But rather than outright crying like he thought she would, she stared at him for a few moments. Heather thought it was odd to watch.

"Are you done yet?" she asked after the silent talk her husband and child were having.

"Yeah," Sirius said handing Maria over to Heather, "I'll go get the cradle." He left the room for a few minutes in which Heather sat thinking about the mysterious voice that had used her mouth.

'_What do I do? Is something possessing me, or is this something Dumbledore tried to cover up?"_ she thought to herself. When the door opened admitting Sirius, she stopped pondering and waited for him to set the cradle up. Within a few minutes, it was done and Maria was rocking back and forth, and soon was fast asleep. Heather climbed into bed and Sirius, sensing she needed to be comforted, climbed in beside her.

"Sirius, what do I do? That voice, it seemed familiar, like I had heard it before, it was similar to James' but not his voice. Was something possessing me?"

"No, I think this has to do with Dumbledore, speaking of which, we forgot to go speak with him when we got back from our honeymoon almost a year ago."

"Maybe he'll have the answers we need."

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk thinking of the voice as well. Not only that, but Voldemort's reaction to what it had said. Horcruxes, that would explain a lot. Especially on how Tom Riddle had gone from a handsome young man to this evil monster. The list of them was short, but yet confusing at the same time. The diary, he presumed to be one of Voldemort's old school things. The locket had to have some connection to Salazar Slytherin. As that was Voldemort's ancestor, but the cup, the ring, and the diadem, those remained a mystery. He would have to do more research on this and see what he could come up with.

Over the next few months, Heather and Sirius were told to stay away from the war, and so they had to stay away from the Order. They now had other responsibilities, and it was their job to make sure that Maria would survive. Sirius tried to go back to work several times, but found that they wouldn't let him until he was sure that Heather could take care of herself and Maria.

It was the night of August 6, when the wards surrounding their house, broke. The door was blasted in and there stood about 10 Death Eaters. One, noticeably short and pudgy, quickly made his way upstairs where Maria was sleeping. Heather noticed him slipping up the stairs as she and Sirius fought off several of the Death Eaters. She quickly stunned a Death Eater, and sprinted up the stairs to see the nursery door open, and a very familiar voice coming from inside. Peter's voice.

". . .the Dark Lord will be so pleased that your mother and father will be busy fighting to get you back that they won't find out your dead until it's too late." She barged into the room, and quickly stunned the Death Eater. She conjured ropes, and tied him up. The sound of disapparation filled the air, as the rest of the Death Eaters left having been defeated by Sirius. Footsteps sounded as Sirius Black rushed into the room. Not noticing the stunned Death Eater, he quickly grabbed his wife in a hug. Heather broke into tears.

"S . . . Sirius." she said sobbing, "I . . . I think . . . that Death Eater . . . is . . . Peter." Sirius got a very worried look on his face at that. He walked over to the Death Eater and unmasked him. Sure enough, Peter's face stared back at him. She could see rage filling his face. He summoned his Patronus, as Heather held Maria, and minutes later it left bringing back with it several Order Members, including James and Remus.

"I thought we told you to stay out of the war?" James questioned his brother-in-law. Sirius shrugged and pointed at the Death Eater. James took one look and gasped.

"I . . . it c . . . c . . . can't . . . be. Peter . . . would . . . he would never turn against us." James stuttered. Remus walked over and picked up the Death Eater.

"Smells like him, but that doesn't mean it is him, it could be Polyjuice Potion." He said, and then to James. "Make sure he can't escape, I'll summon Dumbledore." He set the Death Eater down and left the room. Moments later, he came back in followed by Dumbledore.

Sirius watched as the person he hoped wasn't truly Peter, was levitated and taken by Dumbledore to be questioned. As soon as they were gone, he turned to his wife and child and led them into their room. Settling down for the night, they had just gotten some rest, when Maria decided she needed to be fed. Heather moved to get up to get a bottle for her, when Sirius just shook his head, and got up instead.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked. He had administered Veriataserum moments before.

"Peter Pettigrew." Came the dulled response.

"Why were you at the Black residence earlier?"

"My Lord had commanded us to kidnap the Black child and bring her to him to be killed."

"Are you a Death Eater?" when Pettigrew replied yes, he continued, "Of your own free will?"

"Yes." Came a struggled response, Pettigrew seemed to be fighting the potion, as he had started struggling with the responses. Pettigrew's eyes darted about, looking for an escape route, presumably. Dumbledore turned his back on him for one second. The moment he turned back around, Pettigrew was gone.

A/N: I had to change things up a bit, Peter was known for his cowardice, but I felt that he would show his true colors a bit earlier this time around. I don't know if I'm still going to use him as the Secret-Keeper, or someone else. I like the ideas in other stories of people impersonating someone and becoming the Secret-Keeper. Things are getting closer to Halloween of 1981. As it is at the point where it is the summer before Harry was conceived.

Peter fled the office in his rat form; Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten that he was an Animagus, as he had not prevented him from transforming. The old fool had given him the perfect chance to transform and get out of there. Still his old friends had figured him out, if only he hadn't waited to kidnap the kid. Sirius wouldn't be as stupid and would probably try to stop him from entering. He only hoped that they thought that it wasn't him.

Sirius brought back the bottle for Maria to find that both her and Heather were fast asleep. He set the bottle down next to the crib, and climbed into bed next to his wife. He had just closed his eyes when a memory sprung forth.

_"_"_V . . . V . . . Volde . . . Voldemort." She stuttered. _

_"Ah, yes, Heather Black, maybe we can continue our discussion from a few years back, shall we." He said. "I see, my spell did its work even better than what I had hoped." He said looking in Maria's direction._

_"Your spell, what does that have to do with Maria." Heather said._

_"Everything, including why you are here. In this time anyway." A sinking feeling hit her gut at that moment._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You don't remember do you?"" _

"Oh God." He said. His wife was from another time. But when was the question. The past, or the future. If Dumbledore hadn't known her at first, then that probably meant the future.

_""I know about your little trinkets, your Horcruxes, the diary, the locket, the cup, the diadem, the ring. I know where each of them will be too.""_

Horcruxes, where had he heard of that term before? Probably something that had to do with very dark magic if Voldemort had them. He would have to think on that. Dumbledore had probably put a memory block on his wife. Enough to forget the life she had, and replace it with something else, so no one would believe it.

Maybe, the voice was just some form of a memory slipping past the block.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm going to skip ahead, as there would not be too much to cover, I hope no one's upset, but I really couldn't come up with much to fill in those spots.

The next few months went by with hardly any problems; Voldemort had attacked Lily and James again. They escaped, but just barely with their lives. It was in the middle of December, when the group of friends got together once more. This time, all three of the girls were pregnant. They couldn't wait, well, Heather, who knew what being pregnant was like hoped it would be a little different this time. The Healers had told them that Heather's due date would approximately be around July 15, Lily's and Hermione's however, were toward the end of July. They all celebrated, and felt that Christmas this year, had indeed been one of the best times of the year.

At exactly midnight of the following July 15, Heather Black went into labor once more. The baby was another little girl, which they named Elizabeth Jane Black. She was 20 inches long and weighed roughly about the same as her sister did when she was born. Maria, seeing that Elizabeth was getting all the attention decided to make a fuss about it.

"I don' wanna lit'l sis'er!" She screamed. (She had started talking around 8 months old, around the same time she had learned to walk without falling down. Heather had been told several times, that Maria was very advanced in her mind for her age.) She ran out the door to the hospital room, and took off down the hall. **(A/N: Apparently, I did that when my little sister was born, I was about 1 and a half years old though. I was an older brother who got what he wanted when he wanted it. Except this time. She's still around to bug me.)** Sirius had to go chasing after her, and found her down the hall.

"Why don't you want a little sister? I thought you said you wanted one." He said.

"Ev'rybody fo'get me now." She said.

"No, no one's going to forget you, you little mongrel." He said, "You make too much noise to be forgotten."

"O'." She said. Sirius inwardly chuckled at his daughters look on her face.

"Come on, let's go see Mommy and Elizabeth now, okay."

"Ok." She answered. They made their way back down the hall and into Heather's room. Maria slowly made her way over to the bed, and looked at her little sister, who was sleeping in their mother's arms.

"'Lizabet', it me M'ria." Maria said. When the baby didn't do anything she looked at her parents.

"She's sleeping, so I'm going to have to put her in the bed the nursery provided." Heather said slowly so that Maria would understand.

"Come on, sweetie; let's go get something to eat."

"Yay! Food!"

"Well that's something she inherited from her father, she'll eat anything given to her, and she is anxious to eat whenever food is mentioned." Heather said. She gave her husband a weak hug and kiss and Sirius picked up Maria and put her on his shoulders. They walked out of the room.

"We've got to get home, Lily's already worried enough as it is." James said. When his sister looked at him questioningly.

"The baby's fine, its just, well, a couple of weeks ago, Dumbledore was looking into a replacement for the Divination teacher who quit this last year, and was interviewing a Seer. He told us that she apparently had no trace of the gift, except for when he turned to leave."

"She made a prophecy, didn't she?"

"Yeah, it goes something like this, _The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._" James said. "Don't tell Dumbledore that I told you it, he wants it kept secret, because a Death Eater heard part of the prophecy, but was ejected from the building before he could hear the whole thing."

"So Voldemort knows part of the prophecy." James nodded. "It's either, mine and Lily's baby, Frank and Alice Longbottom's, or Remus and Hermione's." Heather looked solemn.

"If there is anything you need, bro, let us know."

"Is the old summer retreat still unoccupied?"

"Yeah, you are the one that owns it as you are Head of the Potter family." James nodded, "Lily and I have been thinking about relocating, hopefully somewhere Voldemort won't find us. Hopefully he doesn't know of the summer retreat, Wormtail might have told him though."

"I think the Fidelius Charm might be the perfect idea if he has, because without being told by the Secret-Keeper, he wouldn't remember."

"Lily and I don't like the idea of going into hiding, but if he comes after us, that may be our only choice. We don't want our kid to grow up not knowing other kids his age." James said. Then giving his sister a hug, walked out of the room. Heather sat alone for a few minutes, thinking about what James had told her. Just as she heard the door opened, something of a memory surfaced.

_In this memory, something odd was going on. A young black-haired boy, that looked a lot like James, was sitting in front of the desk in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting on the other side. He had just sat down from probably looking at something, she noticed a lot of the things in his office were on the ground broken._

_"Professor Dumbledore?" The boy said, "It . . . did that mean . . . what did that mean?"_

_"It meant," said Dumbledore, "That the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."_

_"It means—me?" _

_"The odd thing is, Harry," Now she had a name to the face that was so much like her brother. "that it may not have meant you at all. Sibyll's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Pheonix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."_

_"But then . . . but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Neville's?"_

_"The official record was relabled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child. IT seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew you to be the one to whom Sibyll was referring."_

_"Then—it might not be me?"_

_"I am afraid, "Dumbledore said looking with pain, "that there is no doubt that it is you."_

_"But you said—Neville was born at the end of July too—and his mum and dad—"_

_"You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort. . . . Voldemort himself would 'mark him as his equal.' And so he did, Harry. He chose you, not Neville. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse."_

_"But he might have chosen wrong!" said Harry. "He might have marked the wrong person!"_

_"He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him. And notice this, Harry. He chose, not the pureblood (which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing), but the half-blood like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with the scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far—something that neither you parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved."_

_The two continued talking; discussing how Voldemort's information was incomplete, and that neither could live while the other survives._

_(The above information came from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, pages 841-842)_

Suddenly as if she had shaken herself awake, she sat up in the hospital bed. Sirius was in the chair next to the bed, trapped beneath Maria, who was sound asleep.

"Are you alright, honey?" She asked. He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, Maria fell asleep not too long ago, I was going to take her to James and Lily's but, I decided to wait and see if she wanted to go there to stay a few nights."

"Sirius, I . . . I've been having those dreams again, only they're more like memory's instead of stuff looking like the future, yet it was the future at the same time."

"I'll wait to talk about this till you are recovered, I've been doing some research ever since Maria was born, and I think my results may be right."

"Okay, you doing research, something has gone wrong." She laughed weakly. He however kept a straight face.

"Its not funny, I just wanted to find out what was going on with you, and well, it got a little more than just looking into something."

Elizabeth and Heather came home from the hospital around the end of the week. Maria, who wanted to surprise her Mommy, made her a card with some help from Sirius; she wasn't old enough to try it on her own.

"MOMMY!" screamed Maria as Heather walked in the door. Heather bent down and hugged her daughter. Sirius walked into the hallway covered in finger paint, Maria decided decorating him would be more fun than decorating the card. James, who had brought her and Elizabeth home, stepped inside and set Heather's stuff down on the floor.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later sis, Lily says she's having the odd feeling that the baby will be here in the next week or so." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you in a few days, tell Lily I said hi." When James nodded, and disapparated, she turned back to her small family.

"Well, what a spot we've gotten into Sirius." She said. He laughed.

"We'll get through it somehow."

July 31, both Lily and Hermione went into labor. A few hours later, Harry James Potter was born to his proud parents. Hermione gave birth to twins, Emily Sephrea, the middle name in honor of her twin sister, who was missing and presumed dead; and Matthew John, John after Remus' middle name.

Two months later, Lily and James informed the Blacks that they were taking over the summer house for the time being, until it was determined safe for them to leave the house. The move took a little over two weeks, as they had to move all of Harry's things, and had to pack everything as well.

Heather and Sirius left their two children with Remus and Hermione who were busy enough to not be able to come to the Order meeting. Dumbledore, had called an emergency meeting and requested all members of the Order of the Phoenix to assemble in his office at Hogwarts.

"Ahem." He said clearing his throat. "You are all probably wondering why it was that I called this meeting. One of my contacts, and I will not say who it was for their own safety, has informed me that Voldemort seems to have more knowledge of where our members live and our routines. I would be guessing that he has somehow planted a spy within us. I have not been able to figure out who the spy is, but I am slowly moving the numbers down. I might have a closer guess by our next meeting."

"So have everyone in the Order show you their arms and check for the Dark Mark." Sirius said.

"I feel like that might be the best choice, however, I cannot do that, people would have to be willing to show me their arms."

"I'll do it." Came from just about every person in the room, wanting to prove their loyalty.

"No, I actually have a good guess as to which group of people to limit the spy is from."

"Okay, so are we done, Heather and I have to get back to Remus and Hermione's where our kids are at." Sirius said.

"Very well, I call this meeting to an end." People started filing out. "Sirius, would you and Heather please stay behind." Looking worried they waited until everyone was gone before approaching the desk.

"What did you need Albus?"

"I didn't want to say it in front of the whole group, but I think Pettigrew is somehow getting into our meeting places, and spying on us using his rat form. I think you would be best to contact the rest of your friends and let them know to be on the lookout as you all know Pettigrew's rat form very well."

"We'll let them know, Headmaster, we'll see you next week at the Order meeting."

"I'll see you then." They left his office, and hurried down to Hogsmeade, so that they could Apparate to the Lupin's. Upon arriving at Hogsmeade, Sirius had to stop and buy some candy for himself, even though he said he was going to share it with Maria, Heather knew she was a little too young to be eating candy.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, Heather and Sirius felt it best to let the rest of them know a couple of days later. Sirius, however, finally decided to tell his wife what he had been researching.

"Sirius, could you take Maria up to bed, I'll put Elizabeth in her crib." Heather said, stifling a yawn. He could tell she was tired, but he didn't want to put this off for another day. About a half-an-hour later, they both sat down next to each other in their sitting room, it had become an informal room after Maria decided to decorate it for her Mommy. Sitting next to her with his hands brushing through her hair, he finally decided to start.

"Honey, you remember how I told you I had been researching how you arrived at Hogwarts and such right?"

"Yeah, what did you find out?"

"Well, you did apparate, but that was because Hogwarts allowed you too. She somehow recognized you, and I think I know why."

"Why?"

"I think, you ended up coming from the future, a future where you quite possibly were allowed to apparate onto Hogwarts grounds." Heather nodded briefly, before remembering her sorting.

"_Well, it would be nice to say that's its nice to see you again, but I shouldn't be seeing you for about 16 years." _a voice had said in her mind, _"Yes, even with what the Headmaster has done, I can still read your mind, hmm, lets see where to sort you."_

"Heather are you okay?"

"Sirius, the Sorting Hat knew, it told me itself, that it shouldn't have been seeing me for 16 years. That would put it . . ."

"Eleven years from September the first of 1991." Sirius said, "What else did it say?"

"That even with what Dumbledore had done to my memories; it could still read my mind."

"So, you came from the future, and Dumbledore did something like repressing your memories, like a Memory Charm but a lot more sophisticated, and it didn't erase them completely. What if he did this so he could work on a way to send you back to the future?"

"Seems possible, but I . . ." She cut off her sentence at her husbands look.

"I would love you still, besides, would you want to go back to the future?"

"I love it here, and I feel like this is where I actually belong, but I don't know seeing as I can't remember what my actual name was."

"Well, Heather would have to be it, as before Dumbledore even saw you, you told us your name was Heather." She knew by us, he meant her brother, him, Remus, and the rat Pettigrew. "But even then, something must have happened to you." Heather sat up suddenly as what seemed like another memory hit her.

_This time, she landed inside a dark room, and as she looked around, Heather noticed Death Eaters lined up against the wall._

"_Why should I tell you? You've tried to kill me and you failed, why should I ruin the chance that I might not exist at all to stop you. You'll find out my name soon enough."A grown man shouted, at the man on the chair, Heather gasped as she noticed it was Voldemort he was shouting at._

"_Insolent brat, I know of a way for you to tell me information. __Gritio Verducto__!" Voldemort screamed. The man, who apparently wasn't expecting this, failed to dodge the sky-blue flash of light that knocked him off his feet. He looked at Voldemort and opened his mouth to say that nothing had happened, when she noticed that his hair now reached his shoulders._

"_What the hell did you do to me?" Harry asked._

"_Didn't you notice already, now tell me the information I want, or I will not remove the curse."_

"_What exactly did you curse me with?" asked Harry in a lighter voice. Heather quickly took a look at the man who had been cursed. He now looked, well, just like her, just like she did when she had first been introduced to the Wizarding world._

She sat up on the couch, and looked at her husband.

"Sirius, I . . . before I came back in time, I think I used to be a man, but Voldemort changed that to try and get me to tell him information about the future." He even looked surprised at that.

"I don't know what to say to that? What incantation did he use? I'll put my wand down and you can write it so that it won't activate easily." She grabbed a quill and parchment, writing down the two words that she remembered, _Gritio Verducto_. Seeing these words, apparently rung a bell in Sirius' mind.

"He didn't invent that spell, James, Remus, Peter and I found it in the Hogwarts library, unless he wrote the book it was in, which I doubt. He probably found that spell, and was waiting for the right moment to use it."

"And he used it on me. What does it do exactly?"

"It turns the target into a female, fully, until the counter-curse was said. The rest of the page was ripped off, but it did have the counter curse, but not the conditions for it to work. We decided against using it, upon reading the chance of mispronouncing it would cause the spell to backfire, and where we didn't know the conditions for the counter curse, we just left the book alone."

"I see, so, he apparently hasn't been able to find me, or just doesn't want to bother with me."

"I think so."

Miles away on the rolling hills in the country surrounding Hogsmeade, a lone figure appeared out of nowhere, the figure, apparently awaiting someone, was nervously shaking, and moments later, a quick white bolt of light, hit him disarming him.

"Don't kill me!" he begged of the person who had disarmed him.

"I have no intention of doing that; now what message does Lord Voldemort have for me tonight."

"There is nothing, I came of my own accord!" the man said.

"Really now Severus, do you expect me to believe that?"

"The prophecy . . ."

"Yes, how much did you relay to Voldemort?"

"Everything, everything I heard."

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"The Dark Lord, he thinks the prophecy means, he thinks it means Lily Evans."

"The prophecy did not speak of a woman . . ."

"You know what I mean; he thinks it means her son. Please save her . . ."

"You only wish for her, you do not care if her husband or her son live?"

"Protect her, them all, please, I'll do anything!"

Albus Dumbledore returned to his office after his short meeting with Severus Snape. He had promised the man he would do everything in his power to protect the Potters, in return Severus would take over as Potions teacher in the fall, as he told Dumbledore Voldemort had wanted him to do. Severus would also spy on Voldemort for Dumbledore. He would give his information in private to Dumbledore, who in turn would spread it throughout the Order. With Sirius, and James in the Order, he figured it wasn't wise to formally induct Snape into the Order, at least not yet.

Fawkes, who had watched his friend with what seemed like a look of curiosity flew over and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Fawkes, my old friend, I am worried about everything. With what I was told 5 years ago, I knew who Voldemort would choose, but how to prevent Lily and James from dying, it doesn't make sense." Fawkes trilled as though to say something.

"Very well thought out, that's what this needs to be. We do not want to risk another Tom Riddle type of thing."

Heather sat awake in bed mulling over her latest dream. If she had been a man, who had she been, it would seem that the barriers Dumbledore had put up apparently were weakening, and the memories leaking more information. She tried to put this with the other dreams, or memories. The man, who she apparently had been, looked a lot like her brother, but yet different, at the same time.

"Looks like it's time to find out which book this was, that they found this spell in, Voldemort probably was the one who ripped out the part with the counter curse requirements. So I guess I'll need to find out what the requirements are, and then I'll have to make a choice as to whether or not I want to stay or not." She said softly. She laid down, and Sirius who was still awake, put his arm around her to cuddle with her.

It was roughly a year later, and Heather was pregnant once more, both her and Sirius having forgotten about the whole time travel thing. They still thought about it, but it seemed that she was not going to go back. October came around, and Dumbledore finally found out that despite his anti-Animagi wards, they were still being spied upon, Pettigrew, it seemed might have not been using his Animagus form after all, if it was him at all. Voldemort had decided to hunt the Potter's down, having finally deciphered that he should kill the Potter boy and then he would have no resistance in the future. It was the night of the 20th when Dumbledore dropped by and suggested they use the Fidelius charm. Hermione who had been acting strangely, surprised them by suggesting her as the secret-keeper. James' first choice had been Sirius.

"I'd love to James, but I think Voldemort might suspect me being the Secret-keeper, or your sister for that matter, he might suspect Remus and Hermione, but I'm not so sure, and you heard Dumbledore, he would be your secret-keeper. Besides we'll be next door, if anything happens."

"All right, then, I guess we'll need to use Hermione, she seems to want to do it, I think she's begun to feel useless to everyone, so she wants to prove herself."

"Alright, Hermione," Sirius said, "He's going to allow it, but you must give me and Heather the address at least, so that at the first sign of trouble, we can get over here to help." When the woman nodded, they began to cast the Fidelius Charm, well Dumbledore did anyway.

October 31 crept up on them so fast; they didn't know it was even Halloween when they awoke. Maria who was now two wanted to go trick-or treating, a Muggle concept that Heather really liked, as the orphanage she remembered had done something of a trick-or-treat every year. Heather woke up early that morning, due to a slight headache. She had walked into the bathroom to take a headache potion and suddenly felt light headed. She sat down to clear her head, but the moment she did, she saw images fly past her eyes. She saw her nephew, abused and starved, locked in a tiny room, at first she was horrified that Lily and James would do that to a child. The next image she saw her nephew a few years down the road. He was standing in front of a snake's tank, hissing. He somehow was a Parslemouth. The next was of him seeing Hagrid, who handed him his Hogwarts letter. Images continued to fly past; finally arriving at the day she had arrived at Hogwarts the first time.

""_Before you say anything, I just want to explain . . ."_

"_Explain what, my dear?"_

"_I would guess I was out for a bit, but apparently, I time-traveled, right into Tom Riddle's headquarters."_

"_Time-traveled you say, well, that is an interesting predicament . . ."_

"_Not only that, but he used a spell, that apparently he created, and used me to test it."_

"_You seem fine . . ."_

"_I'm not supposed to be this way, you see, I sort of was a 36 year old man before he tried this curse. Just after I found out what he did I somehow Apparated out of his headquarters, into the Hogwarts grounds. Maybe it's because in my own time, I could break through any ward at any time."_

"_What was your name?"_

"_My name . . . was Harry James Potter."_

"_Well, that was an interesting turn of events, any relation to James Potter . . . and do you remember the spell?" Heather tried as she might, but she couldn't remember the spell._

"_No sir, I cannot."_

"_I see, does Voldemort know your true identity?"_

"_No, that was one of the things I managed to keep from him, but the reason I Apparated, was that he was wearing my mental shields down, and quick."_

"_Impressive, now, you are inexperienced with that body, as I can tell, the spell not only changed you, but it changed your clothes as well. I assume that you already have a cover story?"_

"_I was just making one up, and apparently, Voldemort did attack the orphanage he was raised in earlier right?"_

"_Yes, he did."_

"_Well, I told the Marauders that I was at an orphanage, and that I had been assaulted by some people wearing strange masks."_

"_They said Death Eaters."_

"_Naturally, sir, Voldemort is gaining strength, but he loses it on the night of October 31, 1981, when I, as a baby, defeat him for the first of 5 different times. The final time killing him, in what would have been my seventh year."_"

"Oh god, October 31, that's today!" she said. She walked out of the bathroom, and shook her husband awake; who she now knew was once her godfather. As she was in the bathroom, the entire system Dumbledore had set up holding those memories at bay had broke, and she now knew that she was now her own aunt, which she found quite odd, and a temporal paradox, as they had already eliminated Pettigrew from the equation.

"Mmph, mmph." A young woman struggled against the gag. She had been gagged the previous night, when she had tried to escape using magic. Albeit it was wandless and not very strong as she had not been working on it for very long. For all she knew it had been a year since she had been kidnapped while walking toward the store.

"Oh, God, not this, Albus promised me he would take care of them." A worried voice said. The woman recognized the voice. She looked up into the eyes of Severus Snape. Upon hearing the word Albus, she immediately let him read her mind.

"Hermione Lupin, Dumbledore said that you were the secret-keeper for Potter, how is it that you ended up here?" He removed the gag.

"What are you talking about, when did this happen?"

"Eleven days ago. But . . ."

"I've been here since August, some bitch Death Eater is taking the Polyjuice, I didn't recognize the voice. You've got to warn Dumbledore, please, if she became secret-keeper, then Voldemort is probably already going after them. If only Polyjuice didn't change the scent of the user. Remus would have known in a heartbeat."

"Well, I can't help you out directly, but after I get this information to Albus, I will try and get you out, just work on those ropes around your wrists. I'll be back as soon as I can, we'll try to stage it as though you overpowered me somehow, and got my wand, and knocked me unconscious." Snape left the room and Hermione backed into the corner once more.

"Headmaster, we have a major problem." Snape said striding into the office. Dumbledore looked up from his desk.

"What is it?"

"The Hermione Lupin that was made secret-keeper isn't the real one, it's a Death Eater, I've just seen the real one, she's a mess, she's been in there since August, they've needed her for the potion, so she was kept alive, we've got to get them to a safer place, and do not tell the Lupins, I am going to try and get her out of the dungeons she's in."

"What have we done?" Dumbledore said, the moment Snape had left.


	16. Chapter 16

Heather had managed to wake her husband up by 9, and she quickly brought him into the library in their house where they stored their Penseive. She moved her memories into it and rushed him inside.

It was nearing 5 o'clock in the evening when they finally came out finished, they had entered and left a lot but that was to take care of the children, now they were done. There had been so many memories she had to show him for him to finally understand what had happened.

"So Lily and James died, and I went to Azkaban?"

"But that should be different as it was someone else who became the Secret keeper and Albus knew."

"Yeah, but can we save Lily and James?"

"That's the big question, now isn't it?" They walked back to the nursery and got their daughters and walked down to the kitchen.

"I hope we get a boy this time." Sirius said, "I mean its nice to have two daughters but I'd really like a boy to teach to play pranks and all sorts of stuff." Heather sighed, and then looked toward the next house over, and saw a hooded figure moving towards it. The figure looked back momentarily, and Heather saw who it was.

"Sirius, it's him, we've got to move now." She said. He grabbed his wand, and they rushed next door, just in time to see James fall, apparently dead. A spell shot to her memory, one that Hermione Weasley her once sister in law, had invented that was a counter to the Avada Kedavra curse, but only if used in a certain time slot, they had to hurry.

They rushed up to the door, and Heather, as if from memory, preformed the spell correctly. She had never been able to do the spell soundlessly, as she had constantly messed up the incantation, so she had been told just to think of it.

'_Addo ut Vita_' she thought, Hermione, had tied the spell down to just the Latin translation, and that was why she had constantly messed it up. In English, the spell said, Bring to Life; Heather thought it a pity that no one had ever thought of trying that before. For a few seconds, she thought it hadn't worked, until his chest started rising.

"Sirius, stay with him, I'm going to help M . . . Lily." She said, almost calling her now sister in law, her mother. He had realized that she knew who she had been, and knew exactly who as per her memories. Heather paid him no mind, as she raced upstairs.

". . . Please, not Harry, please, take me instead!" she could hear Lily pleading. Heather now out of breath due to the condition she was in, paused, and opened the door slowly. There stood Voldemort, wand pointed at Lily. The monster paused for a moment, and then seemed to decide to kill her. Lily's body hit the floor as Voldemort moved onto the baby in the crib.

"Good-bye, Mr. Potter." He said. Muttering the incantation, the green light shot towards Harry. Forgetting her place, Heather pushed open the door, and Voldemort turned towards her, a fateful mistake, as he could not dodge the rebounding curse. Upon contact, Heather saw the body of Voldemort start to burn, much like the body of Professor Quirrell had, Heather had to chuckle at that. But she quickly returned to her task. Just as she was about to bring Lily back, the walls of the room caught fire. Rushing through the house, the fire spread up the walls, weakening them.

Thinking of the spell again, she pointed it at Lily, and grabbed both her and Harry. She didn't even wait to see if the spell had worked. Thinking of nothing else to do and knowing using her Animagus form would be suicidal, she apparated out of the house, appearing in the street outside. She looked over at their house, thankful that the fire could not reach it. Finally somewhere safe, she bent down to listen for Lily's breathing. It was shallow, but she would make it. She turned just in time to see the specter form of Voldemort fleeing from the scene.

"Heather!" her husband's voice sounded. Two pair of footsteps sounded, as both James and Sirius rushed toward her. Sirius stopped at Heather, but James bent down to cradle his wife.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"A spell made by a friend of ours, back before she came from the future like I did. The target of the spell, cannot have been dead more than about ten minutes, if I remember correctly, sort of a magical way of restoring a body, much like paramedics would take care of trying to revive a dead person, it sends a shock to the heart to get it pumping again." She explained, "The spell is one I have trouble voicing, so I always did it nonverbally, as I could think it right, but not pronounce it."

"We saved them, they're a little weak but . . ." Sirius was cut off by the sound of apparation.

"Sirius, Heather, are they?" Dumbledore's voice said.

"No, they're not dead, seems like the spells you put on my wife wore off, and she remembered a spell that shot a jolt of electricity to the heart to get it going."

"At least that's what I remember; I'm still trying to sort everything out. We'd just come out of our Penseive when we saw Voldemort approaching their house." While Heather knew who she had been at one point, she was still sorting memories and trying to clear her mind. Suddenly there were sounds of stirring, and they looked towards the couple behind them to see Lily sitting up.

"Are we all dead or something?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware, but my sister does have some explaining to do." James said, looking at Heather apprehensively.

"Well, um . . ."

A/N: I decided to end this here, short chapter unlike my others, but I'm slowly getting this finished. I'm through October of 1981. By the way, the spell Heather used, does actually translate to Bring to Life. I couldn't think of anything better, so I decided that, and it took about a day and a half to figure that out. I originally was going to have Heather get to Lily before Voldemort, but decided against that, the phoenix form will come into play though, just not sure when.

I know some people have used Hermione and Polyjuice before for the Secret-Keeper, but I felt that was my best option, as of course, while they suspected a Lupin in the Canon, in this they thought Pettigrew was giving away stuff, but instead, it was the person they thought was Hermione Lupin.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well . . ." James said, they were still outside of the house; the Aurors that had arrived with Dumbledore were putting out the smoldering remains of the house.

"Well, you see, ImfromthefutureandDumbledorerepressedmymemories."

"What was that?"

"James, lets get over to mine and Heather's place, we can talk there." Sirius said seeing his wife's discomfort.

"Good idea, let me go tell Remus and . . ." James' face faltered. Lily noticed it, and walked over to him.

"What is it?"

"Hermione was our Secret-Keeper, and she betrayed us."

"What!" Sirius said.

"She'd never do that intentionally. Would she?" Heather asked. Her brother and husband looked at her.

"She was rather insistent that we use her for the Fidelius Charm." James said.

"I'm afraid to tell you, that was not Hermione Lupin, Remus let me know moments before I arrived that Hermione was nowhere to be found. It confirms what my spy in the ranks of Lord Voldemort had told me earlier today. He said he found her in the dungeons of the current Death Eater headquarters." Dumbledore said.

"You had a spy in his ranks?"

"Since when?"

"Since before I told you to use the Fidelius Charm, when it became apparent that you were in trouble, I suggested that. My spy unfortunately is not someone who you would want to see right now." There was the sound of apparation, and a familiar oily voice sounded out.

"You wanted to go to Dumbledore Mrs. Lupin, here he is." Severus Snape said. James and Sirius immediately trained their wands on the ex-Death Eater.

"Put your wands down, he did not wish for you to know who he was because of your school days." Heather had to hold Sirius back so that he wouldn't kill Snape. She knew he would be needed.

"He tried to kill my wife, Albus!" Sirius said.

"Oh joy it's the mutt and the prancing stag." Snape said, and they knew the reference to be to their Animagus forms. "Why aren't you dead?"

"That's what I wanted to know," James said, "All I know is my sister had something to do with saving both mine and Lily's lives." For a moment, Heather looked at Snape and saw a look of relief before it was replaced with a stony expression.

"Let's get inside." Heather said, "I'll tell you all that I can. Seeing as time has already been changed." She had muttered the last part, and it didn't escape James' ears. She looked and saw a look of confusion on his face. They made their way over to the Black house, and walked inside.

"MOMMY!" came a scream. Heather looked up to see Maria up at the top of the stairs.

"Just a second sweetheart, I'll be up in a minute, let me get your aunt and uncle into some comfortable chairs." Heather said. They continued into the living room, where Lily and James took a seat on the couch. Seeing they were comfortable, Heather returned to talk to Maria. Taking her back into her room, Heather sat down on Maria's bed.

"Mommy, why is Aunt Lily and Uncle James' house burnt down?" Maria asked.

"The bad wizard came tonight and tried to kill them and Harry, Your father, and well mainly I, managed to save your aunt and uncle. But Harry has a terrible curse on him now. One he cannot be cured of at the moment." Heather said. Her two year old daughter frowned.

"Harry inn't gonna die is he?" Despite him being a year younger, Maria liked to play with her cousin.

"No, he isn't gonna die, he's okay right now, your daddy's holding him so that your aunt and uncle can recover and sit still while they get checked out by a Healer." Maria smiled.

"Ares they gonna be livin' here now?"

"For a while, which means you'll have to be extra quiet even though Elizabeth is awake more now." Kissing her daughter's forehead, she added, "Good night, see you in the morning."

"An' I play with Harry." The little girl said. Heather tucked her daughter into bed, and left the room leaving the night light on. On her way down, she ran into Sirius who was coming out of Elizabeth's room.

"I just put Harry down to sleep; your brother is still waiting on your explanation." He walked her down the stairs. "You don't need to tell him everything right now, just what really matters."

"Thanks Siri." She said using her nickname for him that she hadn't used since Hogwarts. He blushed, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He guided her downstairs, both were thankful that she hadn't miscarried the baby she was pregnant with. At least at their knowledge. Walking into the sitting room, she glanced at her brother who was holding Lily. She was shaking really bad.

"Are you two okay?" Heather asked, startled, James jumped, before replying.

"I guess thanks to you, yeah, but I want to know what it was that you said, and what you said before we came into the house."

"Oh, um . . . do you remember the end of your fourth year at Hogwarts?" he nodded, "You all thought I was the victim of a spell, and despite what I said back then, I knew about Hogwarts, I knew who had me in their grasp, plus I survived him several times. I was the victim of a spell, one that I had thought he made up, but when I recently remembered it, Sirius told me that it was in a book in the Hogwarts library, but that most of the information on the counter-curse was missing." Sirius pulled out a piece of paper that was in his pocket, handing it to James.

"I remember this, we were going to hex you with this Snivelly, but when it said it would backfire on the caster if said incorrectly, we didn't want to take the chance." James said to Snape, who was scowling in the corner of the room.

"As best as I can remember, I was somehow brought back in time by a Portkey, landing in Malfoy Manor, where Moldyshorts was currently hiding out." Sirius snorted at the stupid version of Voldemort's chosen name. "He wanted information on the future, more likely to see what would happen if time continued the way it was. When I wouldn't give it to him, he wanted my name, probably so that he could kill my parents before I was born, so I wouldn't exist to stop him. I wouldn't tell him, so he used that spell, to try and get me to talk, a minute or two later, I apparated to the first place I could think of."

"Hogwarts. The castle must have known you or it wouldn't have let you through." Sirius said.

"Anyway, when I was speaking with Dumbledore, two more people came from the future, my brother-in-law and sister-in-law. Ronald and Hermione Weasley. I accidently set off my wand which Ronald had brought with him, after securing it from the corrupt Ministry. It de-aged them both to the age of fifteen. Hermione, who tried to give me my wand, set off another spell, turning Ron into a twin of herself."

"Oh, god!" Hermione Lupin said from the couch she was sitting on. She had been quiet the entire time. "He became my twin sister Haley, didn't he?" Heather confirmed it.

"That day in the common room, I suspect Peter let in a junior Death Eater, and he or she fired off a spell, that was supposed to get rid of me, but instead it hit Haley, reversing the curses on her, making her into Ronald Weasley once more."

"It was Bellatrix Black, if you must know, the Dark Lord had me working among the students trying to find potential recruits, and Pettigrew who was trying to prove his worth, agreed to help with this. It was shortly after he was branded with the Dark Mark. He stole your invisibility cloak from the tower Potter, and gave it to Bella and she snuck in following your group. Peter was to report to me on how he did. He messed up, or rather she messed it up for him. He had given her the signal to leave, to try another time, but she, in her rush to prove her worth, took it as the signal to attack. The rest you know." Snape said.

"You said that if he killed your parents before you were born you wouldn't have been around to stop him, so who were your parents."

"I'd rather not finish this in public, but I will tell you this, when I was Sorted, I sorta had to fight the Sorting Hat to have it put me somewhere else. It wanted me to go into Slytherin, but that was when I was 11 years old. Not the second time I was sorted. I had seen Lucius Malfoy's son and he acted like a complete arse, and bully, it reminded me of my cousin, so when he was sorted into Slytherin, I begged the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin, so it placed me in Gryffindor." Heather said, "If we knew what the conditions were for the reversal, we could place them back in the book, but I think old Tommy boy ripped them out." She would have originally wanted them so that she could have gone back, now that she remembered, but she now wanted to stay here with her husband, and with what Voldemort had said when Maria was born, she was sure that being pregnant was one of the conditions for it not to work, and she was in the middle of her third pregnancy. Dumbledore seeing discomfort, with everyone there, began to move people toward the exit. As soon as the place was clear except for the four of them, Heather looked at her family. Sighing, she continued.

"When I arrived in this time, Dumbledore repressed my memories of my past so that while he was working on a way to send me back, Voldemort couldn't get any information out of me. I was . . . a man, as you've probably figured out by now, and I had been falsely accused of murdering my wife, and my other two friends, one of which you can tell is not dead. Just exhausted. The government was under the control of Lucius Malfoy who wished to continue what his master started. Dumbledore made up false memories to satisfy anyone, yet made them close enough to my actual childhood. I grew up abused and a slave to my aunt and uncle. They hated magic, and anything to do with it, so naturally they hated me."

"That sounds a lot like my sister and her pig of a husband." Lily said.

"That's because, it was them." Heather said reluctantly, "Although I have no blood relation to them anymore, otherwise that blood bond we did back in the summer before fifth year, it wouldn't have worked, as I would have been a relation to you James." At their stunned faces, she continued.

"Where I saved you tonight, there was no one to save you back when I was a year old; no one knew that charm, as it had not been invented yet."

"So you were our son, and we died for good?"

"Yeah, the Killing Curse acts like a gun pointed at a vital area that would kill you instantly, but leaves no marks, the charm I used merely acts like a Muggle defibrillator." Lily looked on in awe.

"I thought there was no cure to death though?"

"The trick with this spell is that it has to be used within ten minutes of the victim's death or they can't be brought back at all. So there is a time limit."

"I figured that, but why did you choose to change time?"

"To make everything better for my past self, and for everyone, including my husband and Remus. Last time, Remus went off the deep end, no one could contact him for several years, as he had left the country so that he wouldn't commit suicide right then and there. He had thought that Sirius here had betrayed you and killed Peter, whereas Peter betrayed you and fled down the sewage drain in Muggle London. Sirius went to Azkaban with a life sentence without a trial. He escaped in my third year, and everyone including myself thought that he was after me, but it was Peter he was after.

"He was at Hogwarts posing as a pet rat. In fact on Halloween Sirius attacked the Fat Lady trying to get into the common room so that he could get the rat. It was near the end of the year, when he caught Peter, and explained everything. We almost had him free had it not been for Moony." Heather said referring to the werewolf Remus.

"He transformed didn't he, and Peter got away." Lily said, James just stared on in silence.

"Yeah, so we had no evidence that Sirius was innocent. Hermione and I went back with a Time Turner and saved his life and helped him escape afterward. In fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament happened, and I was chosen as the fourth champion, the only fourth year in the competition. Voldemort had my name entered and I ended witnessing his 'rebirth'. Fifth year the Ministry denied his return, and at the end of the year, he sent me a false vision as I had a connection with him, depicting Sirius being held in the Department of Mysteries." Sirius paled at this, he had seen his wife's reaction to this earlier. "I and five other students went there to save him, and it turned out to be a trap, set up by Voldemort so that he could get his hands on the prophecy. He was knocked through the Death Veil by Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Sixth year, Dumbledore finally figured out what was making it so Voldemort was bound to the mortal plane." Heather started.

"Must have been some very Dark Magic." James said.

"It was," Sirius interrupted, as he had seen this in her memories, "Horcruxes are made with the most horrible crime, murder in cold blood. It splits the soul, and a ritual seals the piece inside of a container, binding that person to Earth until their whole soul is destroyed. He made six on purpose, one accidently." This news seemed to hit them all hard. It was awhile before someone spoke.

"Sixth year ended with Dumbledore's death. Seventh the war started, and ended. He controlled the Wizarding World in Britain, and everyone was too afraid to stand up against him, except a small group, named . . ."

"The Order of the Phoenix." Lily said. "That's where you got the name, wasn't it?" Heather nodded, and then continued.

"I searched out and destroyed Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, and Ravenclaw's Diadem, I had destroyed his diary second year and the Resurrection Stone was saved from being a Horcrux by Dumbledore, Nagini, Riddle's snake, had its head chopped off by Frank and Alice's son . . ." A look of horror crossed her face at the memory of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"What's the matter sis?"

"It's soon, they'll be attacked soon. They will need help or the LeStrange's and one other will drive them insane with the Cruicatus." Sirius suddenly remembered the memory of seeing the Longbottoms in the hospital.

"Do you know the exact date?"

"No, but I think I know who does. But we can't get it from her at the moment. All I know was that it was sometime after Voldemort fell, that they were targeted supposedly for information on his whereabouts. They wouldn't say anything, as they didn't know. So they were tortured to the point where they were no longer sane. They didn't even recognize their son."

"Death would have been better." James said. Everyone in the room nodded their heads.

"Well, you two can have the guest room, feel free to stay here as long as possible, we're here if you need help." Heather said, not wanting to talk about her past anymore. She wanted the memories gone; it wouldn't help to have these memories.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by fast, as Lily and James began to sort through the rubble of their house. On the day they were due to leave, a letter, bearing the Ministry crest on it arrived for Sirius and Heather.

_Mr. and Mrs. Black;_

_We, at the Ministry regret to inform you of the deaths of both the Head of the House of Black, and his wife. _

_We give you our kindest regards,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_.

"I can't believe it, Mum and Dad dead; this is truly a good day." Heather looked at Sirius as he started jumping for joy. A few minutes later, a letter bearing the Black Family Crest on it arrived.

_To My Only Heir;_

_Sirius, while you may have disgraced us, and ran away from home, when your brother died, you became the only eligible heir to the Black fortune. I had, therefore reason to re-inherit you into that, so that the fortune would stay within the family._

_You are by the time this letter reaches you the Head of the House of Black._

_Your father,_

_Orion Black_

"Well at least something came out of this." Sirius said. "I can throw Bella out of the family, along with Narcissa."

"Would you really do that?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, would I have done that?" Sirius said.

It was a few days later that Nathan James Black was born to his proud parents. Maria of course adored him, while Elizabeth seemed a little put out.

"At least she didn't run out and down the hall like Maria did." Heather said to her husband.

"Now I won't have to make it so that the Black fortune will not go to Narcissa's boy. That boy won't know what hit him when he finds out that his father is not the kind of man he makes him out to be." Sirius picked up his son, and held him in his arms.

"Yeah, this is the way life is supposed to be." He said.


	18. Chapter 18

Ten years later

Ten years later . . .

"Be good at school, don't prank any of the teachers please!" Heather cried out to her two daughters who were on the Hogwarts Express. Maria had been sorted into Gryffindor the previous year, and Elizabeth was due to start her first year along with Harry, and the Lupin twins. Neither of the twins were werewolves, something, Remus was glad for. He didn't want to have to put them in the pain that he went through every full moon. Hermione stood by, it was a full moon that night, so she was just waiting for her husband so that they could head home and prepare. Hermione had contacted a world-famous potion maker known as Damocles Belby, and both were currently working on a potion that they hoped would help the werewolves. They were missing only a few touches on it, but couldn't figure it out. Lily had offered to come and help with the research, but Hermione declined the help.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll keep an eye on them, and help them." Maria said.

"I hope so, and don't go trying to play detective either, mind your own business."

"Mom!" Maria said. "We'll be okay, I promise, that prat of a cousin Malfoy better mind his own business though, he bothers us, I won't mind getting in trouble just to set him straight."

"See you at Christmas Mom!" Elizabeth said as the train started to pull away. When the train was gone, Heather turned to see Hermione and Remus disapparate away. They obviously didn't want to deal with the crowd today.

In the years following the attack on Lily and James, they had stayed secluded inside Potter Manor, a place thankfully no reporter could get to, as you had to be invited in by a Potter or be a Potter to enter the gates. Thankfully, with Heather's blood bond, they were allowed inside without any hassle. Turning to Sirius, Heather gave him a kiss, before he apparated off to work, and she off to the house. They were still living in Godric's Hollow, comfortably, and had raised their three children. So Heather was surprised to find Nathan reading a book that she didn't recognize.

"Hi, sweetie." She said, "What are you reading now?"

"I don't know exactly, I came in here to wait for you to come home Mom, when an owl dropped this off. It left soon afterward, and I started reading. But I found a counter to a gender-changing spell in here." Heather paled at that.

"Let me see that." He handed the book off to her, and she began to read.

_"Gritio Verducto-Gender Changing Curse, the counter spell is "Britio Deverducto." '_That I already knew_.' "While it may be a fun spell to mess around with the Gender Changing Curse, it has some very strict guidelines to reverse it. Most of these have been forgotten with time, but the most distinctive one, is that the victim of this curse cannot become pregnant or else they lose the chance to return to their former selves."_

"Mom why are you so interested in that spell?"

"Well, it's a long story, but not one you need to know about right now." She had added the last part when he had hopeful eyes.

"Did you know anyone who has been cursed by this spell?"

"I don't know about cursed, but it definitely gave them a blessing." She said referring to herself. 'That's why Ron became himself, Bellatrix knew the counter, only she messed it up and reversed Ron instead of me. Gotta tell Hermione this.'

"Okay Mom, when's Dad gonna be home? I want to go flying!"

"Actually he won't be home till late, but I know a thing or two about flying, used to be pretty good myself, but I didn't play Quidditch." 'Not exactly a lie, I didn't play Quidditch in this life.' Heather thought.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to bother myself with it, as when I was introduced to the magical world, I was four years behind everyone else."

"Oh, I see." Nathan said, "Do you want to go flying Mum?"

"I don't know, I've got to make sure the house is well taken care of. Plus, I'm planning on going over to Remus and Hermione's before the full moon."

"Can I come?"

"Maybe, depends on how you help me today." Nathan jumped up, he never missed a chance to go see the Lupins. Even though the kids weren't at home, he still liked to help Hermione around the house.

Truth be told, there was little to do around the house, so Heather and her son went immediately over. They were greeted by Hermione, since Remus was weak at the moment.

"How are you Heather?" Hermione asked, "We haven't visited in a while, have we?"

"No we haven't, but could I talk to you privately, away from eavsdroppers." She knew Nathan wanted to know what was going on, but didn't want him to know, at least not yet anyway.

"Why?"

"Its about your sister." Heather said. Hermione understood at once. She led Heather into a spare bedroom, and left Nathan to bother Remus, while they were talking.

"What about my 'sister'?"

"Well, I came home from Platform Nine and Three Quarters today to find Nathan reading a book, now that's strange all together, but it was a book I didn't recognize."

"So, he hid a book from you."

"Hermione this is Nathan we're talking about, he never reads unless he's forced to." This got a look of understanding on her face.

"So what book was it?"

"I didn't look at the title, but I think it was a copy of that book that had that gender-changing spell in it, and it had the counter-curse."

"Did you try it?"

"Can't, the most frequently remembered condition for the counter is that the victim cannot have been pregnant while under the curse or it becomes permanent." Heather said, "Like I'd use it anyway."

"You didn't want to change back anyway did you?"

"No, but I'm sure if being pregnant hadn't been one of the stipulations to the counter working, Albus would have had me use it."

"Try to return time to normal that fool would. It wouldn't work, so now we're stuck here for good, changing things as we please. Well you will until I get my memories back."

"Well, I guess me and Nathan will leave you to your time with Remus, Nathan wants me to go flying with him."

"Can you fly?"

"Duh, I was the best Seeker Hogwarts had seen for six years remember, oh wait I forgot you don't." Heather said. Hermione lightly smacked her on the arm, "Plus I've got my phoenix form."

"It's been a while since you used your Animagus form, why don't you come hang out tonight?"

"I would, but Nathan would be stuck home alone. Sirius isn't getting home till quite late tonight. Scrimigour is driving him nuts with all of the work he's been set to, he's lucky he even got time off to come see Maria and Elizabeth off to school."

"Well, I hope it shapes up soon, otherwise we're going to get quite lonely out here."

About ten minutes later, the mother and son were back at home. Heather was getting Sirius' broom which he had updated to the latest model, the Nimbus 2000. Nathan grabbed his as well; Sirius had bought him one too.

"So let's see how good you are Mom." Nathan said before mounting his broom and taking off.

"Well it's been a while, but I guess I can try." She mounted the broom, and surprisingly, she was still a natural at flying. 'I guess that's one thing a Potter is good at, flying' she thought. While she was a Black in name, she was still a Potter in blood. She shot up into the air, and hovered around her son.

"Are you sure you haven't flown before, Mom?"

"Yeah," she said lying through her teeth, "Well, your uncle was a natural at flying so, when we blood-bonded, it might have given me the Potter's natural ability to fly, but like I said, I never flew because I was behind on a lot of things."

"Too bad no one else is here; we could have gotten a game of Quidditch going with enough people." Unbeknownst to the two, Sirius had arrived home, and was watching the two fly. It was only when they landed that they noticed him.

"Hey Heather." He said. She ran over to her husband, and kissed him on the lips.

"How was work today?"

"Turns out Scrimigour decided to give me the day off, but I worked for a little bit, just filing some papers and such." Sirius said, "You know I've never seen you fly before, did you fly in your past life?"

"Yeah, I was the Gryffindor seeker for six years, first through sixth, didn't I tell you this already?"

"Not that I remember, and contrary to popular belief I do remember a lot of things." Sirius said, "So how was your day?"

"Boring, but we did find a copy of that one book, but the curse is permanent so, Albus couldn't use it to try and change time back. He could if he went back in time to before we got together, but I would say that he wouldn't. The outcome this time was better than last."

"So I'm guessing you told Hermione about it?"

"Yeah, she invited me to come hang out with them tonight, but I declined, I've had enough for today, I don't think I could handle staying up the whole night."

"You could, you're just worried about Nathan, don't worry, I'll stay here, you go have fun, its been awhile since you've had fun." What he said was true, most of the time lately was dedicated to taking care of their kids, but now with two of them gone, maybe she could handle the night. Besides, it's not like there would be any problems.

Giving her husband a kiss, she walked to the edge of the wards surrounding their house, and apparated to the Lupins. She walked up to their door, and knocked. Hermione once again opened the door.

"Heather, this is a surprise, what are you doing here now?"

"Sirius got home early so I decided to come hang out tonight if the offer is still available." Heather told her.

"Yeah sure, come on in, we'll be getting ready to go in just a few moments."

Hermione led her into their sitting room, where sitting just like a normal person would, was Remus reading the Daily Prophet.

"So, how's the potions project coming along?" Hermione was surprised by her question.

"It's fine, we're just missing something to speed up the potion and something to slow the immune system."

"Hermione, I've told you before, silver is something that slows a werewolf's immune system down. I don't know what to tell you about the speed up, but silver is something you need."

"But silver is deadly to you Remus. I don't want to kill you."

"Not in small amounts, but we need to fix that. Slowly I'll become accustomed to the silver in the small doses and be able to stop the poison, but the potion will still work." Remus said. He sat the newspaper down, and stood up, "I'm ready to get tonight over with, you coming with Heather?"

"Yeah, Sirius said he'd watch Nathan. So I'm okay." Heather walked over to the doorway, and let Remus through. Following their lead, she walked out back to a shed that she assumed would be Remus' holding place. They walked inside, and Remus laid down on the bed.

"How much longer?"

"About five minutes." Came Hermione's reply.

"I'm going to go phoenix this time, so I can watch you from above and warn you Remus." Heather concentrated on the silver and gold phoenix, trying to recall it from memory. Closing her eyes, she felt herself shrink, her arms become wings, and soon enough there was a phoenix in the shed. Hermione got up and locked the door, so that Remus wouldn't get out during his transformation. After securing the door, she transformed into her wolf form. Heather flew up to higher ground so she wouldn't be in the way, and so that Hermione, or as they called her in her Animagus form, Silverfoot, could take care of settling Remus down. Heather, was called Firewing, for one of her forms, as she had the two, the other was Roughfoot, due to the markings on her front left paw. A few seconds later, Remus began to transform. When he was done, he looked roughly like a normal wolf; he was just a bit bigger, with a few subtle differences from them as well. Silverfoot immediately went over to him as his mate. Seemingly recognizing her, she looked up at Firewing, and nodded, the signal to flash outside and unlock the door. Firewing did so, briefly turning human again, to use her wand, and then back to the phoenix form. She took off into the air, and the two wolves bounded out of the shed.

They'd been out for maybe two or three hours, when Silverfoot dropped away, Firewing, noticed, but kept tabs on Moony, as she figured the other woman needed a drink. The pair walked/flew around for about ten more minutes before Moony's head perked up, and he started off back to the house. Firewing followed, hoping he had just smelled his mate. She was proven wrong however, when a pircing scream sounded just moments later. She flamed down to the ground and shifted into her dog form and took off to where Hermione screamed. She found the woman moments later in human form with a large gash in her stomach. She shifted back to phoenix, and grabbed the injured woman, and with a flash, flamed away to St. Mungos.

Moony was confused, his mate who said her name was SIlverfoot, had gone missing. He had smelled her moments after she disappeared, but found a human where her scent had led him. Getting angry he had attacked the human, and fled when he heard another animal come up behind him.

Heather arrived in St. Mungos, in human form, as she had changed back halfway through the flame. At her feet was Hermione. When the Healer's saw them they lifted Hermione up onto the stretcher and took her into an emergency section of St.Mungos.

"Excuse, Miss . . ."

"Its Heather Black, wife of Sirius Black." She said. "Is my friend going to be okay?"

"She should be, but do you know what attacked her?"

"A werewolf, but it was her husband. My guess is that she had left us to go get a drink of water, and he smelled her scent and thinking it was her animal form followed it and attacked her before she had a chance to change into her Animagus form." She explained, "I brought her here as soon as I found her, and I'd better try and go catch her husband so he doesn't end up biting someone else, I just feel sorry for her now."

It was close to dawn when Heather found Remus, the moon had set close to an hour before. She approached his still figure, and quietly robed him before waking him up.

"Heather? Where's Hermione?"

"Remus, I'm sorry, but . . . she's in St. Mungos, you bit her last night, when she was in her human form." He immediately jumped up, with his werewolf agility.

"Take me to her now!" He shouted.

"Okay, I'll take you to St. Mungos, they might not let you see her yet, she was still in surgery when I left. She had a huge hole in her side. I'm surprised she survived that, but I don't know if she'll live."

"If you got her to St. Mungos, then she'll most likely live." Heather hoped so, or her friend would be dead, and it would be her fault for not watching Remus closer.

A/N: Another time jump, there wasn't much to say, but I have been planning on Hermione becoming a werewolf for quite some time now. Actually since I started writing this. And this was a time when Heather's phoenix form came in use. I hadn't had any of them in their Animagus forms for quite some time now, so I decided to put Heather in this. I'd originally planned for Remus to bite her and not as severely, and have him change back soon after, but with Heather there, I upped the injury and made it priority for Heather to get her to St. Mungos. Despite her dreams of becoming a Healer back when she graduated, her family came first, so Sirius was forced to provide for them. So Heather couldn't have done anything right then to help Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Well, if most of you didn't see the whole thing coming in the last chapter, I'll be surprised. This chapter will explain why Hermione was in human form rather than in her wolf form when she was attacked.

Heather apparated Remus to St. Mungos, as he wasn't strong enough to apparate at the moment. Making sure he would be okay, she apparated again to her house. The loud crack was enough to let Sirius know she was home.

"Heather, is that you?" He called, he was upstairs, she could hear Nathan upstairs as well.

"Sirius, something went wrong last night, Hermione was attacked while in human form, I managed to get her to St. Mungos, but . . ." Almost immediately her husband was down the stairs.

"Hermione . . . attacked by Moony?"

"Yeah, I think she went to get a drink, and forgot to change back, I was keeping watch over him, and he took off. I heard her scream and I changed forms and ran the rest of the way there." She said.

"Listen, Heather, go to Potter Manor, tell Lily and James, and then go to Hogwarts, and ask Albus to let the Lupin twins go to St. Mungos, tell him what happened."

"Okay."

"I'll go make sure Remus is okay." Sirius said, "I had to deal with this after he almost attacked Snape, but mostly the anger was at me, this time I think his life depends on her survival." Heather nodded, and went upstairs, to grab Nathan. He was in his room, reading again.

"Nate, something happened last night, and you need to come with me, so we can go tell your Aunt and Uncle, they need to know, and then I'll want you to go with them, while I get the rest of the kids." When she said that, he looked up and seeing the look on her face knew the news wasn't good.

"What's up Mum?"

"Hermione was attacked last night by Remus when she was her human self. She's in St. Mungo's right now." Nathan quickly put on some shoes.

"Let's go Mum, we'll have to go Floo Powder, so I'll go first." He raced down the stairs, and threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. "Potter Manor!" She heard him yell that seconds later, she decided since he was already there, she would apparate there. She appeared inside the Potter ancestral home, where Nathan was dusting his pants off.

"Heather? What's the matter, is it Sirius?" her brother's voice said when he saw her. She looked up into his eyes, and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll kill him!"

"James, wait, its not Sirius, its Hermione." At those words he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong with Hermione?"

"Remus bit her last night before she could change back into her Animagus form." Heather said. "I don't know how she is doing right now; Sirius went to go help Remus. Could you take Nate with you, while I go get their kids?" James looked surprised at this, and a little upset. He took a deep breath, and then nodded.

"Lily, we've got to get to St. Mungo's now!" He shouted. Lily came running through the doorway on the right.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll know when we get there, Sirius is going to need all the help he can get, and we have to take Nate with us. Heather needs to go to Hogwarts." He told her, she nodded, and Nate went over to the two of them.

"See you when you get there sis." James said. She walked over to the fireplace.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." The fire turned bright green, and Albus Dumbledore's face appeared inside of it.

"Heather Black, how are you doing this fine day?"

"Fine Albus, I need to come through can I?"

"Sure, why not?" She stepped through the fire after his head disappeared, and was whisked away to the Headmaster's office. As soon as she was through, she went up to the old Headmaster.

"Albus, I need the Lupin twins now, their mother is in St. Mungos, Remus attacked her last night while she was in human form." She said.

"Very well, Fawkes, can you go get the Lupin twins." He said. The bird disappeared with a flash of fire.

"That can be quite useful sometimes, that's how I got Hermione to St. Mungo's after she was attacked." Heather said.

"You can actually achieve that?" Dumbledore said, "You show better mastery over this since Merlin himself. It might interest you to know, that young Elizabeth was sorted into Gryffindor, one of the Lupins into Raven claw and the other into Gryffindor, and young Harry is in Gryffindor as well."

"Very nice sorting this year it seems."

"Yes, it was, your daughter seems to be making some good friends however. A young girl named Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, and the two have put aside House rivalries, and made a friendship."

'That's odd in my old time Blaise was a boy, not a girl, guess more than my family's history was changed.' Heather thought.

"A Knut for your thoughts?" Dumbledore said.

"I was just thinking how the Zabini girl, in my original time, she was actually a boy."

"Blaise is a name for both boys and girls now isn't it."

"Yeah." Just then the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Fawkes with both Lupin twins.

"What's the matter Aunt Heather?" Both Lupins had taken to calling Heather and Sirius their Aunt and Uncle.

"Your mother was attacked last night when she went to get a drink of water, by your father, and I felt that you should know and possibly should be there. If it is alright with the headmaster."

"Family emergencies happen, just make sure they make it back before Monday, so that they are here for classes." Dumbledore said, Heather felt he was a bit too lenient towards the situation, but took the two over to the fireplace.

"Okay, everyone's waiting for us at St. Mungos, I'll come get my kids later, but as you are her children, I felt you needed to know. Sirius is there probably trying to keep your dad from committing suicide. He thinks it's his fault, your dad does, but it was just a slip of the mind, and bad things happened." The twins went through first, followed by Heather, who said good-bye to Dumbledore, even if she didn't fully trust the man, after what he did in her previous life.

A/N: For those that don't know what I mean by that, I'm talking about the whole Dumbledore setting Harry up to die early on, which was revealed in Deathly Hallows. If you haven't read that, then you won't understand that comment.

The group of three arrived in St. Mungos lobby, and since there was no one there at the time, they walked up to the Welcome Witch.

"Hello, can you tell me which room Hermione Lupin is in?" she asked.

"Ah, let me see, she will be in the Dai Llewellyn ward, it's on the first floor, second door on your right as you enter the hallway." Heather grabbed the two, and soon saw the Healers bringing Hermione into the room. It appeared they had donned the muggle technique of an IV with a blood-replenishing potion in it. It looked to be okay, so Heather continued down to the room, and looked inside. Seeing the rest of their group gathered around Hermione's bedside while the Healers were checking on other patients, they walked up to them. Matthew and Emily rushed over to their dad.

"Matthew, Emily, when did you two get here?" Remus asked, presumably trying to keep his mind off his wife for the moment.

"Just barely, when Aunt Heather came and brought us here." Remus looked up at Heather.

"Thanks, Heather, I . . . don't know what would have happened, if Sirius hadn't gotten here in time, I might have tried to commit suicide, when they wouldn't let me see her." She walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Your welcome Remus, you forget Hermione is my friend, my sister in all but blood, and marriage, same as you three Marauders, if I recall correctly." She said.

"Well, except for me and Jamsie over here . . ."

"Call me that again and I swear I'll hex you till the end of time." James said to Sirius, "And don't tempt me either, my sister may have saved our lives that night, but that doesn't mean _you _are exempt from being pranked."

"Hate to interrupt this, but she's awake you know." Lily said.

Hermione Lupin slowly woke up. The last thing she remembered, was her husband, she thought, attacking, her, that didn't explain why she was in so much pain, not even after her normal fights with him during the full moon, did she even get hurt by a werewolf. She racked her brain for why she was in so much pain, just as she began to hear voices.

" . . . Heather, I . . . don't know what would have happened, if Sirius hadn't gotten here in time, I might have tried to commit suicide, when they wouldn't let me see her."

"Your welcome Remus, you forget, Hermione is my friend, my sister in all but blood, and marriage, same as you three Marauders, if I recall correctly."

"Well, except for me and Jamsie over here . . ."

"Call me that again, and I swear I'll hex you till the end of time. And don't tempt me either, my sister may have saved our lives that night, but that doesn't mean you are exempt form pranking." She opened her eyes, to see everyone crowded around her. She briefly looked around, noticing the look of the room.

"Hate to interrupt this, but she's awake you know." A female voice said. Hermione looked towards it and saw Lily. She then turned her head the other way, and saw her husband, and her two kids.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're okay." Remus said, grabbing her wrist.

"What happened last night?"

"Honey, I got away from Heather, and well, you were human at the time, and well, I . . ."

"You bit me." She said, "Don't worry Remus; I always knew something like this would happen, where I would end up a werewolf." He relaxed at her words. "That doesn't mean you're getting off lightly, I heard what you said to Heather a few moments ago." He tensed up again.

"You know, you can't have any more kids, right?"

"The strain of the change would be too much for a fetus, and therefore it would kill them." Hermione said, "I'm still tired you know, can you leave me alone for a bit." Hermione made contact with Heather's eyes, and Heather understood the message. The rest left, leaving Remus and Heather with Hermione, Remus had seen the look in his wife's eye, and sent the kids with James.

"What is it Hermione?"

"You know how we're from the future right?" Heather nodded, "My memories came back last night." Remus looked at her in some form of a new light. "It was fogging my head up so I went back to the house to clear my head, and then when I was on my way back, I forgot to change back apparently."

"So you didn't get a drink of water?"

"I did, thinking that would help, but it didn't. My mind was on the memories so much, that I didn't notice where I was until I was there." Hermione said, wincing a little bit, she still had a good size gash on her stomach, which was why she had blood-replenishing potion running through the IV.

"I could have told you from experience, you could have signaled to me to meet you at the house, and to guide Moony into the shed." Heather told her.

"It doesn't matter now; I'll be joining Remus no matter what now, though like I said, I've known that this might happen for quite a while now." Hermione said. She tried to sit up, but couldn't even move.

"You know, I didn't think that St. Mungos used these." Heather said, indicating the IV, "But apparently, since they couldn't get you awake, they needed an alternate method of getting the blood-replenishing potions into your system."

"That's one thing about those potions, a werewolf's immune system doesn't counteract with them." Remus said. "It's a good thing too, after the full moon is when the potions work the best."

"That explains why you're on your feet so quick." Hermione weakly said. "I remember the potion I'm working on with Damocles though, I need some firewhiskey, and silver, you were right, Remus, silver does need to go into the potion."

"Firewhiskey?"

"Gets the blood flowing so that the immune system doesn't have time to counter-act it; the silver just gives it more time."

"So you want us to get drunk every full moon?"

"No, it's small enough that you don't even notice its there, it won't cause a hangover too."

"I see, but you have to relax, and don't worry about anything, I'll fire call Damocles, and let him know that you won't be able to make it to the session today. If he asks, I'll tell him why." Remus said. He leaned over to Hermione and gave her a small kiss on the lips, before letting Heather hug her, and then walking out, Remus only temporarily to talk to Damocles Belby, Heather to head home to Sirius and Nathan.

Heather arrived home, worn out from the previous night; all she wanted to do was go up to bed and crash in it. So she was surprised to see Sirius in the kitchen, actually fixing a meal correctly. Never mind that it was breakfast. The last time he had tried that, he'd ended up with flour all over him. Heather had to laugh at the memory; it was shortly before they had gotten married.

"Hi honey." She said, walking up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning sweetie, I never did get a chance to say that to you with the days events. How's Hermione holding up?"

"Okay, her memories finally came back though, that's why she'd gone back to their house." Heather said. She walked around to his front, and snuggled into his chest. "All I want to do right now is go to sleep. I'll be upstairs, if you need me."

"It's alright, you need your rest, and after what happened last night I would too." She sniggered into his chest.

"All right, I'll be waiting for you to join me Sirius. Just bring some of that upstairs when you finish it will ya?"

"Sure." Heather pecked him on the lips before heading up the stairs, and into their room. She walked over to the bed, pulled off her shoes, and her skirt, and blouse. She pulled out a nightdress, and pulled it on, just as Sirius entered the room.

"Ready for bed, Mi'lady?"

"As ready as ever, let me eat something." She sat down in bed, and he handed a tray of food over to her. Feeling as hungry as she was, she nearly scarfed the whole thing down. After about ten minutes of Sirius massaging her back, she laid down in bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

It was late afternoon when Heather woke again feeling refreshed. She sat up and looked around for a minute, then seeing nothing wrong, slowly made her way downstairs.

'_Sirius is up to something_" she thought. As she entered the kitchen, she saw a small table, with two chairs around it.

"Alright Sirius, what's up with the way the dinner table is set up?" she asked, hearing him enter the room.

"I have no idea." He said. She whirled around to look at him.

"What do you mean, you have no idea?"

"I really don't. I wonder if Nate is trying get us to sit down so he can prank us again."

"I am not falling for that again." She said thinking of the time that Sirius, James, and Remus had pranked her, Lily, and Hermione. She had to laugh at the memory.

"I have to admit," she said, "this does look a little like a certain prank you boys pulled on us girls just before we got married."

"Hey, I was not part of that, I tried telling you that, I just had bad timing, I was trying to get downstairs to warn you not to sit down or eat any of the food, but James had me tied up and took my wand away."

"I see, so it was all James and Remus eh?"

"Yeah, it was not funny when you made the food chase after me too." He smiled, and she smacked him on the arm.

"_Homenum Revelio_" Heather said to indicate if there was anyone else nearby. No one was, so she nodded to Sirius to check the table, chairs and plates for spells. The only spells he could find were heating charms to keep the plates warm.

"It seems Nathan wanted to do something nice for a change. Where is that rascal anyway?"

"Right here, Mum, and yes I did set the table for only you and dad because one of my friends invited me over, and I felt that you two would want your privacy, as you haven't had any for the past 12 years, since Maria was born." Nathan said, with an annoyed look on his face, "What you thought I would prank you two, come on, the only wands in this house are yours and you currently have them with you." They had to admit that he had them there.

"Still not trusting you, as you very easily could have used my wand to do something while I was asleep." Heather told her son. He turned pink from being scolded at by his mother.

"Mum, you didn't answer me truthfully when I asked if you knew someone who had been cursed by that gender-changing spell did you?"

"Actually I did, I'm just not going to tell you the whole truth until I think you are all ready to understand it." By looking at his face, she knew that he knew that meant all three of the siblings.

"Can't you just . . ."

"Nathan, listen to your mother, now go." Sirius said. Nathan seemed to sulk for a moment before the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's them." He said. He ran to get the door, but was thrown back instantly by a stunner.

"Nathan!" Heather screamed. Sirius un-pocketed his wand, and peeked around at the door. Two figures were at the door.

"Come out; come out where ever you are cousin." A female voice said.

"Do you really have to announce that it's you Bella?" A harsh male voice said.

"Oh, come on Rudy. We're here to find out what they know about our master, my cousin's wife knows more than she lets on."

'_Oh no, they're going to do to us what they originally did to Frank and Alice._" Heather thought.

"Be as that may, we had our last orders that Heather Black was not to be harmed until he found a way back to us." Rudolphus Lestrange said.

"And we are helping him on his way back." Bellatrix said. Heather felt a rush of anger at the woman for what she had done to Sirius in the other timeline. Heather flamed outside without turning into her phoenix form.

"You looking for me?" she asked the two Death Eaters.

"So, Heather Black, we meet again."

"Funny, I was under the impression that we hadn't met before."

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix yelled. Heather dodged the curse and sent a Paralyzing Hex at both Lestranges. She took a quick peek inside the house and saw Sirius dragging Nathan away from the table. Seeing them out of danger, she turned only to be met with a Cruiciatus Curse from Bellatrix.

"You know, Bellatrix, you are a bitch." Heather said fighting back the pain from the curse. '_Hopefully Sirius alerted Dumbledore and got Nathan to safety._' The pain from the curse intensified.

"Bella, knock it off, the Dark Lord needs her sane, you'll make her insane if you don't knock it off." The man Heather knew to be Rudolphus Lestrange said. The pain lessened, and the man walked over to her.

"Tell us what you know about the Dark Lord, or I'll let Bella continue what she started." He growled in her ear.

"I don't know anything other than the fact he was alive when the house fell in on itself. I saw him leave the wreckage." Heather said. It was in a way true; she had no idea if Voldemort was still in Albania or if he had possessed Quirell already. Though her bet was on the latter. Rudolphus stood up and dusted his hands off.

"Filthy blood-traitors, all of you, come Bella; she's told us what she knows." The woman he spoke to didn't seem to think so.

"_Crucio!_" she screamed. Heather bit back screams as she heard several pops, and then saw a flash of red and the pain on her lessened.

"Heather!" her husbands voice sounded.

"S . . . Si . . ." was all she could manage to stutter out before falling unconscious.

Sirius had dragged Nathan away from the fight and then flooed to Dumbledore's office, where he had alerted the order that they were being attacked. They had appeared, seeing Bellatrix torture his wife. He, himself, stunned his cousin, and ran to his wife, who tried to stutter his name.

"S . . . Si . . ."

"Shush, its okay Heather, please don't die on me." He listened for her steady breathing, and then picked her up. Walking into the house he activated the floo and after a spiraling ride ended up in St. Mungos.

"What the . . ." one of the off-duty Healers who had yet to leave said when he saw the condition Heather was in.

"Please, help," Sirius said, "My bloody cousin, who is a Death Eater, attacked us, my wife . . . unconscious from Cruciatus Curse." The Healer picked up on this immediately. Levitating Heather, he motioned for Sirius to sit down, and collect himself.

"I'm going to get your wife a room, Mr. . . ."

"Black, Sirius Black." There was a noise at the end of the hall and Sirius looked up to see James trying to get to them, but the Aurors who were stationed at St. Mungos, wouldn't let him through.

". . . please, that's my sister and brother –in-law. Please, I need to be there for them . . ."

"I'm sorry you'll have to wait, damn bloody war, its over and yet it isn't. Makes me wonder if the Ministry is actually doing their job, or just having us sit around." The Auror said.

"It's okay, he's good." Sirius said amongst his tears. The Auror heard this and let James through.

"Sirius, are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, physically anyway, but mentally, this hurts James, why can't this bloody war be over with?"

"Tell your wife that, or Hermione, both of them have information that we could use to end this war sooner than it did last time, and neither of them are willing to give it up. Well Hermione I don't know, as I don't know if her memories came back yet."

"They did, Heather told me earlier today before she went to bed." Sirius said, tears on his face.

"It's alright Sirius, please, you need to hold on."

"I left her to deal with my bloody cousin and her husband while I dragged my son off to safety."

"I think she meant to hold them off that long. . ."

"You don't get it James; they weren't even inside the house, why did I have to leave her?"

"Sirius, would you rather be insane than having alerted the Order to the attack. As it is Bellatrix and her husband have been apprehended. As an Auror I can take your statement, but we need Heather to tell us what happened as well." James had tears in his eyes. They heard footsteps behind them and looked to see one of the Healers who had taken Heather in approaching.

"Well Mr. Black, it seems you got your wife here just in time. She's a little shaken up, but she should recover over the next few days." The Healer said. Sirius nodded, not caring about the details, he just wanted to be by her side. "She can see visitors now, so if you are willing I can take you in to see her." Sirius stood up and followed the Healer down a few hallways, and into a private room. Heather was in the room, conscious and seemingly bored.

"You don't know how many times I've been to hospitals do you?" she asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Heather, I thought I'd lost you earlier, if I hadn't been so stupid . . ."

"Sirius, you did the right thing, I meant to hold them off while you got the Order, I didn't know if anyone else was involved or not."

"No, when the Aurors arrived there were no other Death Eaters at the scene." James said. He'd followed the Healer and Sirius into the room.

"You know, it just took a little shock to get used to the Cruciatus again, I'd been put under it so many times in my past life, you'd think I was unhinged, most were from good old Moldywarts." Heather said, laughing slightly at her joke.

"Heather, you do realize that you will have to register your second form when it gets out that you used it to get behind them. The general public only knows about your dog form, not your phoenix form." James said. Heather looked frightened, but yet not scared at all.

"James, I didn't use my phoenix form, I was going to, but somehow I used its abilities as a human." Heather said. James looked very shocked at this.

"But that's impossible, for a human to do what a phoenix does, would be damn near impossible."

"Well, I like to prove stuff isn't impossible now don't I. Like changing time, and having a magical Animagus form, and using its abilities as a human." She couldn't think of anything else to add onto the list.

"Well, you're still my sister, no matter how much you like to prove stuff like that." James said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then left the couple on their own.

"I hope Bellatrix gets what she deserves. I'm still mad at her for what she did in my other life to you." Heather said. Sirius nodded his head. "That's what I was thinking of when I flamed outside. I lost control of my magic at that point, I guess." Sirius shuddered to think of what would have happened if either he or Nathan had been killed.

"Are they keeping you overnight for observation, or . . ."

"I don't know, didn't ask maybe when they come in next we'll have to." Heather said, "You better make sure Nathan is with James and Lily for the night at least."

"Okay, I'll bring him by in a little. Keep out of trouble for once."

"I don't go looking for trouble, it usually finds me." Heather said. Sirius gave her a kiss on the forehead, and walked out of the room, he was still shaking really bad as he walked out. As soon as the door was shut, Heather immediately tried to get out of the bed. She fell over as soon as she did.

"Bad mistake." She said. She was still lying on the floor when Sirius walked back in.

"Heather!" He exclaimed.

"Not my fault I don't like hospitals, never have, never will." She told her husband. He helped her to her feet, and then back into the bed.

"Heather as much as you remember that curse, this body isn't used to being hit with it, you can't just jump up and get out of bed." Sirius told her. She nodded, and laid back in the bed. "You have got to quit causing trouble now."

"Has that ever worked before?"

"No, but . . ." "Then don't say it. How is Nathan?"

"He's a little shook up, but he should be okay, I was more worried for you, because just before I left, I heard you being tortured."

"It takes more than Bellatrix to hurt me, you need some sleep, you lazy mutt, so I'd suggest you go get some, I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving here without you, again, tomorrow we can go see Hermione, she's still being treated, and then we can go home."

As it turned out, Hermione was released that night, neither her nor Remus had heard about the attack, so when they turned up at the Black's house, they were surprised to find the house empty. Neither of them having any idea at what was going on, firecalled Lily.

"Ah, hello Hermione." Lily said with her head in the fireplace, "Why are you at Heather and Sirius' place?"

"We came by to see them and they're not here, do you . . ."

"Ah, Heather's in St. Mungos, they were attacked by Death Eaters earlier tonight, namely the Lestranges."

Hermione's face paled at hearing that, and she looked at Remus.

"Don't worry, she's fine, the Healers just wanted her to stay overnight as a precaution, that's why James is currently running around the house, we have Nathan right now." Lily laughed, but concern showed on her face. "You probably need more sleep Hermione, so I'd suggest you go home."

Heather slept restlessly that night, not because of the constant jerking from her nerves, but because of her memories. She thought constantly of revenge on Bellatrix and the Death Eaters, for what they did to Sirius in the old timeline, and what they had just done to her son, and herself. She tossed and turned in the hospital bed, and laid awake for most of the night.

The next morning, she looked over to her husband, who was snoring, laying inside the chair at the side of her bed. She sat up, before thoughts of getting even ran threw her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Heather was released later that day, and immediately set about plotting to destroy the Horcruxes, before Voldemort would be revived. She knew her time was limited on that subject, since he would be back in Harry's fourth year.

"Let's see, Slytherin's locket, lying in a cupboard at Grimmauld Place, Hufflepuff's cup, Lestrange Vault at Gringotts. Resurrection Stone, the Gaunt shack in Little Hangleton. Ravenclaw's diadem, Room of Requirement, the diary, Lucius Malfoy, that's going to be a hard one to pull." Finally, she gulped as she thought, came Harry himself. She knew Dumbledore knew about it, but wasn't sure he knew how many Horcruxes there were at this time. Voldemort had only made Nagini into one upon his return to his late father's house, and discovery by the muggle caretaker. She knew that Hufflepuff's cup might have to wait until Bellatrix broke out of prison, which means in that case Voldemort would indeed have to rise again. She shuddered at the thought of that man. Unless, and she would have to talk to Sirius about this, the goblins would let Sirius take stuff out as he was a relative of Bellatrix.

"Whatcha doin'?" her husband's voice suddenly spoke, she jumped, and turned to him.

"Just thinking." She answered.

"Oh, what's all this?" he said pointing to the papers she had scrawled the locations of the Horcruxes on. "Slytherin's locket? What does this have to do with the Black family home?"

"Oh, your brother took it there." She said, "Or rather had Kreacher take it there, before his death."

"Right . . ." Sirius was still skeptical about his family, even though he was the Head of the House of Black. "And why does this matter?"

"Because," she stopped writing for a moment and turned to her husband, "Voldemort made seven Horcruxes in his lifetime in the old timeline. Five before he attacked me, one afterward."

"But that's six . . ." the realization dawned on him, "It was made during the attack, wasn't it."

"Yes." Heather said. "On accident, he was intending to make his sixth Horcrux with my death, but when he failed to kill me, a piece of his soul detached itself and flew to the only other living person in the room at the time."

"Harry's one of these things?"

"Yes," she told him, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to try and keep the timeline as close as possible . . ."

" . . ." Sirius was speechless.

"Not that I want you to die . . ." Heather spoke up, "But, we need to find a different way to destroy the Horcrux within Harry. The way it was destroyed in me was that I walked willingly into an encounter with him and the blood protection prevented me from being killed. Instead it took the Horcrux."

"But, doesn't he have the blood protection?"

"Yeah, but how would he willingly walk to death like I did, I had you, James, Lily and Remus to accompany me."

"That . . . I do not have an answer for." Sirius gloomily answered.

"And the fact that Voldemort would have to use the exact same ritual as he did before . . ."

"It would have to wait until and if the Triwizard Tournament happened. Unless they somehow kidnap Harry while he's at school and take him to Voldemort."

"That's the thing Sirius, Voldemort should be at Hogwarts right now, latched onto Quirrel."

"Oh . . ." Sirius started. He slumped into a nearby chair and pulled the list nearby.

"Sirius, would you be able to access the Lestrange Vault?"

"I don't know, I am only related to that family by marriage, as dear sweet Bella married into that family. Sometimes I think that had she not been sorted into Slytherin, she wouldn't have fallen into that crowd." He shook his head, "Nah, her mother and father would have made her go to that crowd." He laughed briefly before sitting up straight once more. He moved his finger down the list, before stopping at Ravenclaw's diadem.

"How did he find it?"

"What?"

"Ravenclaw's diadem, how did he find it?"

"Oh, he asked the Grey Lady about it, her real name is Helena Ravenclaw."

". . ." he sat with a puzzled look on his face before seemingly realizing what she had said, "She was related to Ravenclaw."

"Her daughter to be precise, killed by the Bloody Baron."

"Oh . . ." he again sat shocked before jumping up out of the chair, "THE BLOODY BARON KILLED THE GREY LADY!?" Sirius shouted before falling to the floor unconscious.

____

_My lord,_

_As you probably have heard Bellatrix has gotten herself thrown into Azkaban. She and her husband attacked the Blacks yesterday afternoon for information on yourself. I alone knew you had returned to the country, of course, and had not had the chance to speak with my wife's sister since you did so. _

_May your attempts to rejoin us succeed, _

_Your servant,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

"So, Bellatrix let herself get caught, foolish woman, she will get the punishment she deserves." A voice spoke out of the darkness, "Quirrel, what is the progress on the Stone?"

"M . . . master, that beast of Hagrid's is quite the troublesome thing, I can't get it to move off of the trapdoor."

"Very well, we will have to find out from the oaf himself then."

"W . . . we?"

"Come here Quirrel, this host is about used up."

"W . . . what shall we do?"

"First, I need to join with you, our magic will support each other." Quirrel's eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to access the pool of magic, "The turban, will come in hand I admit, to hide myself, then we shall cast a few spells to prevent Dumbledore from finding me out."

"After that?"

"When does the oaf next visit the bar?"

"I shall find out, and we are going to get him drunk?"

"No . . . something even better, something that will make the oaf want to win, and give out information."

"What exactly, master?"

"We need a dragon egg."

­­___

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up, I have been slammed with assignment after assignment. I decided that Malfoy would be in on his Master's return this time, as he would be someone that could sway the political area in his favor quite easily and prevent Voldemort from being found. Quirrel also joined with Voldemort after the Gringotts fiasco in Book 1 but here he never did the Gringotts theft and thus until it was needed, they never joined together, this time, to get information out of Hagrid, and get past Fluffy.

I hope I'll get the next chapter up sooner, as I should have a bit more time, but I am taking more classes right now so it might be awhile still.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**Mom,**_

_**You won't believe what just happened. Hagrid won himself a dragon egg in the village last night. We keep trying to tell him to send it to Romania, that he lives in a wooden house, but he won't listen to us. On other news, we found out that Dumbledore is guarding something at the school, Hagrid told us that it has something to do with Nicholas Flamel, but that's all we know, do you know what he was famous for?**_

_**Still having fun,**_

_**Elizabeth**_

**Heather read the short letter, and nearly stopped in surprise. Voldemort already had the information about Fluffy, that wasn't supposed to happen until after Christmas, and yet Voldemort was speeding things up with gaining this information now. Why he didn't have Quirrel try to get the stone from Gringotts was a mystery to her still, but she needed to speed up on getting the Horcruxes. She would visit the school tomorrow, and take the diadem, and the stone with her. She would give it back to the Flamels, they should keep it with them, but she would leave a fake in its place so as to keep Voldemort there.**

**--------**

**The next day came all too quickly for Heather and Sirius. They left Nathan with Lily and James, and went up to the school. Upon arriving in the Headmaster's office, they explained to Dumbledore their plan to start taking care of Voldemort, and that one of the Horcruxes was in the school at this very moment. **

"**Which one is it?"**

"**Ravenclaw's Diadem, he brought it here the night he asked you for a job, after asking the Grey Lady where it was. I'm going to try and destroy the Horcrux without ruining the diadem, and let you put it on display."**

"**Won't Tom become suspicious?"**

"**We'll make it seem like someone had found it and recognized it for what it was and brought it to you."**

"**A graduate student perhaps?"**

"**Possibly, not any of us though, he would become suspicious at that." Heather said, "I think he may know that I know where I came from now. Then again, he believed that he was the only one who found the Room of Requirement."**

"**And now?"**

"**Sirius, take a book and think of a place to hide your book, once inside look for the diadem, you remember what it looks like right?" Sirius gave shook his head, "I'll help you and then we will be going to go talk to Hagrid, and Headmaster, you really should move the stone soon, Hagrid gave up how to put Fluffy to sleep on accident." She turned away from the aged headmaster and left the room with her husband to go find the relic. It took them about a half an hour as they seemingly ran in Quirrel at every corner, and needed to get away from him. Even as they moved away from him the final time, she thought she heard a voice saying that he needed to get to that room. They picked up the pace and quickly entered the room.**

"**I don't want Professor Quirrel in this room." She thought three times, sure enough, not too much later she heard Quirrel approached the room. She hoped Sirius would find the relic soon, and then they could get out of here. She heard a shout and was blown forward by the shake of the wall. **

"**Sirius, find the damn thing already." She called out. **

"**It would help if I knew what it looked like." He replied.**

"**Keep focused on keeping him out I'll find it." She took off down an isle in the cathedral-like room. She ran as quickly as she could as she turned corners, the memory of finding it in her previous life guiding her way. However, it wasn't there. She searched nearby, hoping it would be there. In fact it wasn't anywhere near there.**

"**But . . ." she thought, "Where is it then?" She knew the room wouldn't wield its secrets that easily. "Sirius, it has the inscription 'Wit beyond measure is Man's greatest treasure. It's kind of yellowed with age, have you seen anything like it?"**

"**No, do you think he could have been coming here to hide it?"**

"**No, he wouldn't have hid in Albania with one of his Horcruxes. If it had been there he would have used it to bring himself back somehow, merging and then splitting again. No its here, just . . ." She looked around the area, "not right where I remember it." She scanned the many bookshelves that lined the corridors. Suddenly a glint of light caught her eye. She looked up on top to see a sliver of silver curving back to meet another piece of silver. "Someone must have knocked it down before, it's up on the bookshelf here. **_**Descendo."**_** The bookcases fell over and she rushed to grab the diadem before it was lost beneath the shelves. Just as she grabbed it however, the bookcase fell on top of her. **

"**Heather, sweetie, you okay?" She tried to move and felt a sharp pain in her lungs. **_**Shit, **_**she thought **_**I broke a rib, back to the hospital for me, and I just got outta there.**_** The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the pile of junk on top of her moving.**

**----**

"**Look she's coming around." A familiar voice said.**

"**I told you she didn't need to be sent to St. Mungos. I'm perfectly capable of treating broken ribs here in the infirmary."**

"**Alright, Alright, I'm just kind of protective of my sister." her brother's voice stood out. She opened her eyes to see white, and St. Mungos was not this white.**

"**You're in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing." She turned her head to see the speaker. Her husband was sitting to her right holding her hand, looking like he hadn't slept the previous night at all. She pushed herself up only to be forced back down by Madame Pompfrey. **

"**No you don't young lady, you just had a punctured lung, don't you be getting any bright ideas, trying to argue with me . . ."**

"**Will just land me in here longer, I know Poppy. You had James in here god knows how many times due to failed pranks." The matron gave her a **_**that's right**_** look that she always gives her patients when they actually say something that is what she is thinking. Of course, Heather was actually speaking from experiencing Poppy Pompfrey's wrath in her past. "Besides I was only trying to sit up, I don't feel like walking." Everyone else in the room let out a small chuckle. They knew of her hatred of hospitals, well, maybe it was a phobia of staying in them for too long.**

"**You are stuck here until you are good enough to go home Mrs. Black." Heather put on a pouty face that really did not fit well with her age, "That will not work on me now dear. You are much to old to be pulling that kind of trick." The chuckles became full-blown laughter and Heather threw the group dirty looks.**

**----**

"**Master, how goes the progress?"**

"**The old fool watches me more each passing day, as if he knows I'm there. I will have to wait until he leaves the school. It will not happen when he is here."**

"**The Blacks milord?'**

"**Leave them, it is bad enough that the Potters somehow survived. We have nowhere near the manpower to fight them as they are. Lucius, do nothing more, at least until I give you the signal."**

"**Yes, milord." Voldemort turned away from his servant and pondered on why he couldn't get into the Room of Hidden Things earlier. He had been the only one of his generation to find it. He had taken care to cover his tracks even when he had gone back to hide the diadem. Had the girl retrieved her memories? If so did she truly know where the Horcruxes were. He ought to double check the protections, just to make sure, but not in this body. Oh how he yearned for a body of his own.**

**---**

**A/N: I hope you all like the Voldemort scene at the end. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy moving and such and just barely found the time to finish it. I don't know how long it will be before Chapter 22 will be up.**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey sorry for this being so late, have had writers block for this story. I hope this doesn't make people think I'm ruining it. It will go longer than 1995 when Voldemort gets resurrected,. Not saying how, mainly cause I haven't figured it all our myself,.

College really kicked my but this last term, well that and work. But I should have a lot more free time now to write as the term ended this last week.

Any suggestions on how to continue past that point would be extremely helpful. Cause I don't want to leave this story like I have for the past while. I think I've figured out what to do with this up to there. Might end it there and start a sequel, I don't know.

* * *

Chapter 22

Heather had been released from the Hospital Wing later that day, with a clean bill of health, which oddly enough she hadn't needed to be poked and prodded like she used to. She arrived home to see Nathan once again reading the book she had taken away from him, the one that contained the reversal spell for the curse she was under, and now could not get rid of.

"Mom? There's something I don' understand." he said, when he saw her.

"Yes, sweetie what is it?"

"Um, do you know what a Horcrux is?" Heather's eyes widened at that word.

"Where did you hear that word?"

"It's in this book, there's a whole chapter plus a spell used to create them it says."

"Put that book down now do you hear, its for your own good, I will not have you getting caught up in that." she said, "And don't even think about picking it up again, do you hear me Nathan." She heard him sigh, and then saw him set it down. "Dinner will be in about half an hour." As soon as he left the room she picked up the book. Skipping to his bookmark she found that it did indeed have the process of making a Horcrux. She ripped the pages out of the book and threw them in the fireplace.

"Incendio." She calmly stated. She watched as the papers burned. She would not have the conscience of knowing that she had that book and it had the process, it would be better to destroy it in the long run. One less place for a Dark Lord to learn it and create them. While watching it burn, she picked up the rest and looked for the date of publication. _1698_. Or at least that was when the first date was. The latest was, in fact, 1991. She looked at the publisher, and saw it was a muggle publisher, why then had the book arrived by owl?

"These people have no idea what they are doing, do they." She gently set the book down and walked back in the kitchen. She was going to contact the publisher and ask them if they planned on continuing to make that book. And how she ended up with a copy in the first place.

Thankfully dinner was a quiet ordeal, with only the three of them there, still affected by the Death Eater Attack. Later that night, she brought up the subject to Sirius.

"Siri?" she called out.

"Yes," he replied. She walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to him, "What is it?"

"I found a lead on how Riddle made his Horcruxes, but I destroyed the ritual and all pages describing it."

"How?"

"The only problem is, is that the book was the same one the spell that affected me came out of." Sirius knew she was talking about the gender-changing spell. "I burnt the pages out of the copy that we owned, but the publisher is still making them, we need to get them to stop somehow.

"Well, why do we go tell them what they are doing, and get them to take it out of the next edition."

"They are a muggle publisher Sirius, I don't know how they ended up with this books manuscript, but they did."

"Oh." The look on his face was solemn. "So we can still get them to take out the stuff, tell them that while it may not have been copyrighted, that it was my families' information and they stole it."

"Even the wizarding world would believe that one Sirius, but how do we prove it?"

"What?"

"Prove it Sirius, we need proof before we can take them on." She dropped her looks to the ground, as she thought of a way. "Wait, Sirius, lets go to Grimmauld Place tomorrow, we need to see if your family library has any information on it."

"Considering I own it now, there is nothing my mother's portrait can do if she wanted to do anything."

* * *

They arrived at their destination, shortly before Noon as they had to leave Nathan with Lily and James. They walked up to the door and opened it. Inside they found layers upon layers of dust. Kreacher had definitely not been cleaning.

"Well, at least that house-elf is gone right? Bloody bastard seemed to want to kill me when I was a child."

"Let's not wake your dear old mum and get what information we need." Sirius nodded and started up the stairs to the library. Once inside they closed and locked the door. "_Accio Horcrux Info_!" Heather tried. Nothing happened however, not a single book rose.

"Let me try. They may just not recognize you as a member of the Black Family, _Accio Horcrux Info."_ This time a single book sitting in the middle of the table, still open, rose up and flew to them. Sirius caught it and Heather nearly fainted when she saw the script of Regulus Black addressing his brother.

_Sirius, my brother, _it said, _I do not have much time left on this Earth, whether it is as a Death Eater or not. Know this well. Inside this book lies the key to the Dark Lord's immortality. Ever since he took Kreacher to hide the piece of his soul, a month ago, I have been secretly working against him. Kreacher may still be haunted about what is going to happen, but it must. _

_When the Dark Lord said that he required the assistance of a house elf, I was only too eager to get into his good books and supplied Kreacher. I gave Kreacher the order to return home after he had finished helping the Dark Lord. When he came back nearly dead, I was surprised. I nursed him back to health and had him tell me what happened._

_It seems the Dark Lord made Kreacher drink some kind of nightmare potion, in which it takes the drinker's worst memories and multiplies them tenfold strong. It is a wonder he was sane enough to tell me this. Once Kreacher had completed his portion, the Dark Lord left a locket inside the basin, and filled it with more potion. He left Kreacher to die in that cave. Now a month later, I am going to steal that locket and have Kreacher destroy it. _

_For it seems that the Dark Lord is using Horcruxes, a Black family based magic our own ancestors used it to avoid rival assisinations. How he got hold of the information, I shall not know, but he did, and I shall take the first step to making sure that he dies, even at the cost of my own life. _

_I know not where Kreacher shall put the locket, but ask him and tell him that it was his Master Regulus' last wishes to have him give the locket to you, your wife, or your godson._

_I am sorry that we, as brothers, never made up. Maybe I would have lived to see you wed the girl that you are dating._

_Your brother_

_Regulus Black._

"You never found this note the first time around, if it even existed, but Kreacher may have taken it as well." Heather told her husband, as his hands trembled. "If you had, we would have had an early start to taking down Voldemort." She felt tear falling down her cheeks. "You might not have died in the Department of Mysteries."

"What's past is past, at least for you Heather, you shouldn't worry yourself with this." he said, his voice shaky, "I still can't believe that my brother deserted the Death Eaters in that way."

"We should talk to Kreacher. Just because I remember it being in a certain place does not mean that it is there." She said, "It will help him rest knowing that his last master's wishes will be fulfilled."

"I know that. Kreacher!" he said, calling out to the house-elf. With a soft pop, the house-elf flew at Sirius.

"Master Sirius is not welcome here, he is not belonging here, not at all."

"Kreacher, please be quiet for a minute." the house elf shut up, "Kreacher, we came here looking for information on something that Voldemort has done. Something he used you in. We found a letter addressed to me from Regulus, he told me what had happened what you had told him, and what he had been planning to do. So please, I need the locket that Regulus told you to destroy, we know how to destroy them, and we will do it."

"Everything Kreacher has done, no mark made by Kreacher." The old house-elf rambled.

"That is because you have to destroy it from the inside Kreacher." Heather sat down next to the house-elf. "And you cannot open it as the locket once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, and needs a Parselmouth to open it."

"No, I wont part with Master Regulus' treasure . . ."

"Kreacher, look, I know that the locket is the last thing you have of his, but, I promise you can have whatever you like out of here if you give us the locket," Sirius said, "You can even have my father's clothes to keep as a keepsake."

"Yous continue Master Regulus' work?"

"Yes, Kreacher, hey, if you want to come with us to our home you can, I can't imagine what it is like staying in here alone all these years." The house-elf seemed not to hear her though as he burst into tears over the fact that someone would be finally helping him fulfill his last master's orders. The house elf, after he had calmed down, beckoned to them and had them follow him to the drawing room. He had them wait at the door as he disabled some spells. After a few minutes of doing this, the house-elf finally reached into a cabinet and pulled out a heavy golden locket.

"Thank you Kreacher." Heather spoke, "This is it, now we just need Harry."

"Who doesn't even know he is a Parselmouth Heather." Sirius said, "How do we break it to him that he possesses a known dark ability. Hell I don't even think James and Lily remember that he is one."

"I know," Heather sighed, "Kreacher?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Can you go to Hogwarts and ask for Dumbledore to floo to here, we need to talk to him about this."

"And, Kreacher, please be nice to the old man, he doesn't need you to ruin his life further." Sirius added to the order. The house-elf bowed and left the couple to tend to their own needs.

"This place still creeps me out you know, it isn't as bad, knowing that the last member of my family that I considered family fought against Voldemort at the cost of his life."

"I knew Regulus wasn't evil, he was just misled."

"Yeah, by our parents." Heather turned away from Sirius at that and walked over to the desk.

"This has a boggart in it you know. We should take care of it before too long."

"Why? It isn't as if we are going to live here."

"Eventually the Black family is going to have to relocate, and go into hiding, and we are going to use Dumbledore as the Secret-Keeper, we don't want the problems that we had last time we used that charm." She scowled remembering both times that Pettigrew had betrayed them.

* * *

"Master, I cannot find it."

"Fool, keep searching, if we cannot find it that means she has broken free, we must speed up the plans for the Stone again, as soon as I have a body I will go check on the rest of my trinkets."

"A . . . alright Mas . . . Master, I'll keep looking."

"Make sure you do not fail me Quirrel, I do not tolerate failure."

"I shall not fail Master."

* * *

"What do you require of me?" Dumbledore asked after arriving at the Black Manor.

"We have another of the Horcruxes, but still no way of destroying them."

"As for the stone?"

"It needs to be moved, the real one does, put a fake in its place, give it back to Flamel, he can decide what to do with it." Sirius said, "He is its rightful owner after all."

"Yes, that is true, and he does love to tinker with things." Dumbledore replied, "He did ask me if I thought it was safe enough to bring it to him, but with the knowledge Voldemort would be in the country, I told him it would not. Is he aware that you have your memories back?"

"Most likely, but he won't dare do anything now, he probably is aware that the timeline is changed. Though he might move his . . . Oh shit, Dumbledore, you know where the Gaunt shack is don't you?"

"Gaunt shack?"

"Shit, you mean you found it while I was still in school . . . Which means we need to hurry, we do not have the luxury of waiting around anymore."

"No I was surprised you mentioned it, my dear, is there a Horcrux there?"

"The Resurrection Stone, sir, and please destroy the Horcrux before you go trying to communicate with anyone."

"I see, I shall move quickly on the Horcrux, this puts us down to the diary, Harry himself, and the cup, Tom may be paranoid that he may not move the one in the Lestrange Vault . . . It has top security, unless Sirius here can wrangle his way inside, but its unlikely. Which means . . ."

"We have to have dear cousin Bellatrix to get inside, and she won't do so. Of course if we promised her she could search for her master afteward, and not let her see what we take, then it might be worth it, then just wait till next year and get the diary when Malfoy sets it loose." Sirius pointed out, "If he still does anyway."

The group sat in silence and then Dumbledore spoke up, "We do need to move quickly, Sirius how soon can you talk to Lestrange?"

"I'll go tomorrow and see if I can't make a deal with her. She may be the most fanatical, but she is also a Slytherin and knows when to make a deal."

"Good."

* * *

Three days later Sirius arrived home from Azkaban with a single piece of parchment. The parchment, while it was held steady was read aloud to Dumbledore and Heather.

I, Bellatrix Lestrange, in exchange for freedom from the wizarding prison of Azkaban, will allow my cousin, Aurror First Class Sirius Black to take any one item from my vault at Gringotts, vault number 25.

Sincerely,

The note was signed with both Sirius' and Bellatrix's names as witness and maker of the note. It was also stamped with the Minister's approval. Once they had the item, she was free to go search out her master.

"It will be worth it in the end love," Sirius said, seeing Heather's concerned face, "it will bring Voldemort back into a state where he could be killed, if she manages to find him."

"Yeah, there is no guarantee she will find him. Considering he is currently at Hogwarts, probably pissed off at us right now. I doubt he will want her looking for him, with what her term of release was." The two Blacks laughed at the thought of Bellatrix admitting to Voldemort how she got released from Azkaban. No doubt he would kill her for her stupidity.

Within just the short time since their children had entered into Hogwarts they had collected most of the Horcruxes. They had all but the diary of Tom Riddle in hand or close by. And as long as Malfoy played his part correctly and how she remembered it, they would have the next one in hand soon enough.

* * *

A/N: It was pointed out to me by rochchen that i did have some inconsistancies with some other events that happened it had more to do with the . As for Regulus dieing I think their mother knew when he was dead as even Sirius knew in OOtP. Especially with the circumstances, how exactly did they know he died except for the family tree?

I did go back and fix what I saw as the problem, but if I didn't just let me know.


End file.
